


Mark叫错床

by orphan_account



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Community: tsn_kinkmeme, Fix-It, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark has an one-night stand with somebody and calls out the wrong name. Eduardo's. The person sells the story to the media, things get kind of crazy.Eduardo is vastly unimpressed by the whole thing because everybody is watching him now, the media attention is on him. Also, it's endangering his career because the part of the world he's working in/the business he's in doesn't deal all that nicely with people/their business partners being gay.And well, Eduardo isn't even gay to begin with, only now he starts to imagine things and that isn't helpful either.Eduardo being angsty and bitchy and worrying about his future and Mark being Mark. Happy ending, please.
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 16





	Mark叫错床

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by Anonymous. Log in to view. 



> Originally Posted on LiveJournal: https://tsn-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/6467.html?thread=12938051#t12938051

Didn’t want to be your ghost (but i don’t want anybody else)

1.a  
冥冥宇宙定然是恨着他的。否则Eduardo找不到其它理由能解释为什么他会经历一场史诗般巨大的同性恋危机——他甚至都不是Gay好吗？  
距他在办公室里接到Anthony的电话已经两个小时——Anthony是Phoenix俱乐部里唯一一个依旧跟Eduardo比较亲近的老朋友——他在电话里只说了一句话： “伙计，快去看看你的Google快讯，上帝啊！”距他在众人虎视眈眈和窃窃私语中离开办公室已经一个小时四十五分钟。而距他几乎揍了一个只可能是狗仔队的人然后回到自己的公寓已经七十分钟了。  
他收到了三十八条新的语音留言。  
大概两小时前还是他女友的前女友（“你真的只需要告诉我就好，Eduardo!”），他的助理Ava（“Saverin先生，我会在今天之前给你一份公关人员的列表”），他妈妈（哽咽着抱怨自己抱不上外孙了），Chris（“好吧，我明白，我真的明白，但是，请你在跟其他任何人谈论这个之前给我打个电话，看在老天的份上，Wardo，求你了”）。  
（Eduardo也许还故意忽略了来自他父亲的那个留言——用全然过于冷静的葡萄牙语——要求他立即回电话。只是也许。）  
然后他的电话再次响起，Eduardo瞪着它，像瞪着某只把他逼进角落的狂犬病带菌动物。  
“嗨，伙计，你手机关机了！“Sean的声音从扬声器中传出，叨唠着事态严重性等等等等，Eduardo立刻放松下来。他跟Sean已经恢复邦交，甚至几乎够得上是朋友了——但这一切只是因为Eduardo发现Sean烦人的同时也同样很有趣。“这可不够酷。这叫来电转接，混蛋，记得查看。”  
Sean的话里有些许停顿，因为他在说类似“来电转接”这种技术性词汇时总是蔫巴巴的，仿佛这些词语跟他的自我形象不符（而他的自我形象就是“温柔乡中如卡萨诺瓦般如鱼得水，王尔德般睿智机敏，邦德般邪魅狂狷……永不言弃”，而Eduardo形容其为“妄想症”）。Eduardo甚至为自己跟Sean变得熟悉到这种程度而稍微有些受到惊吓。  
“等你戏剧性地自我鞭挞和牢骚劲儿过了以后记得给我回电话。不过千万别在那之前给我打，我对你的小狗狗眼没辙，或者说我对狗狗这种生物总的来说都没辙。记得提醒我哪天告诉你那个关于小猎犬、侏儒和茄子的故事。”  
Eduardo在心里暗暗记下，要提醒Sean没人能够通过电话听到别人眨巴小狗狗眼，而且任何时候都绝对不要问他关于小猎犬的故事。  
他的电话铃再次响起，Eduardo瑟缩了一下。好极了，他现在患上电话恐惧症了。他的心理医生该乐翻了。  
结果他的恐惧不是空穴来风，因为，如果他没听错，扬声器里传出来的是Christy的声音（Eduardo迅速的拉上窗帘并诅咒Dustin在大学一年级的时候让他看了无数次的《惊声尖叫》）  
“嗨，Eduardo！我刚才听说了这个新闻，简直不敢相信我怎么没早点看出来。我的意思是，我说你曾嫉妒Mark和Sean Parker的时候完全正确。当时我需要担心会抢走你的并不是那些硅谷荡妇们，对不对？哦，好吧，不说别的，其实你对西装的痴迷就已经给我提了个醒。只是想告诉你一声，我原谅你了。”  
留言刚结束，电话又开始响了。Eduardo开始感觉到风雨欲来的头疼脑热。

1.b  
“嗯……”Ava犹豫道——这使得Eduardo的心情从恐慌的边缘直接跌落入深渊，因为在此之前他从未听过他的助理如此吞吞吐吐，“Saverin先生，除了负面的公众形象之外可能还有一个棘手问题。如今377A条款已经很少实施了，但是技术上它还存在于刑法法典中，并且——好吧——我们的商业对手可能会以此来攻击你。我还查阅了我们的客户档案，发现其中一些客户是支持那些反对废除377A条款并公开谴责同性恋的政客的……”  
糟透了。Eduardo在之前所考虑的都是他将因为Mark（再一次地）当众受辱。他所想的是——在去参加Facebook的股东会议终于变得没那么尴尬的时候——曾被刻意忽略的问题堂而皇之的浮出水面。他希望的是在下一次某个年轻的明星爆出嗑药丑闻而转移公众视线之前避免媒体的注意力。  
他觉得生活是如此的不公平，因为在几个小时之前，想起Facebook时不会让他的腹绞痛骤然而生，想起加利福尼亚时不会让他的恨意油然而起，想起Mark时……他之前已经不那么经常想起他了。  
（他当然绝对没有在想那个事实，那个显而易见的事实：Mark在想着他，当他——当他——）  
Eduardo从来没有想过这会对他的事业产生如此严重而巨大的负面效应。  
这使得他下定了决心。他一定要杀了Mark。  
*  
“我就不跟你绕圈子了，”Chris说道，轻松地忽略了Dustin冲着他的窃窃傻笑和Mark对他的视而不见，“上周，在我威胁要给你妈妈打电话所以你同意回家去蒙头大睡至少六小时之后，你非但没有回家反而跑去酒吧喝得烂醉让一个陌生人捡回了家。然后你不但跟这个人发生了性行为，还在其中喊出Eduardo的名字，并且，在你离开之前因为这个人骂你混蛋（asshole）而嘲笑他在语言学上缺乏创造力。”  
Chris深吸一口气，然后用一种暗示着Mark引发了末日天启，谋杀了世上所有的小猫咪，又或是《萤火虫》停播的幕后推手的语气结束他的发言：“而你居然没有让他签订保密协议。”  
“我还嘲笑了他在口交上也缺乏创造力，”Mark连头都没有从电笔上抬起来，“让人失望的索然无味。不过我估计也不应该对从布朗大学毕业的人有什么期待就是了。”  
Chris揉着太阳穴，要么是想驱散逐渐升级的偏头疼，要么是想驱散自己用订书机招呼Mark的脑袋的冲动。  
Dustin打赌是后者，而他的判断依据A)来自切身经验，B）来自Chris正试图用爱心熊死光眼让Mark意识到他搞出了多么具有纪念意义的乱子，和C）你知道的，这毕竟是Mark。  
“长话短说，那家伙把这个故事卖给了出价最高的八卦小报，接着引发了媒体风暴，等等等等，”Dustin插嘴道，因为如果他继续袖手旁观而让Chris试着要求Mark像个正常人一样行事，那他们得耗上一整天，“让我们往好处想，Mark，你，喊出了Wardo的名字，在床上，在做爱的时候，在搞得正high的时候，在紧要关头……”  
“行了，你别再唧唧歪歪了，”Mark突然出声打断了他。  
好吧，这点倒是挺值得注意的。首先，Mark很少这么快就屈服于Dustin的聒噪，其次，他这次的反唇相讥可谓大失水准。虽然跟其他会因为这事儿瑟瑟发抖并冲着盆栽呕吐的人相比，Mark显然表现得更加情感淡薄——好吧，如果使用Dustin的术语，更适用的词语是“机器人化”——但是无论Mark怎样努力的假装，他显然远非未受影响。  
当然，这是Mark和Eduardo。Dustin应该早就预料到会出现狗血八点档情节。

1.c  
显然，Chris对自己精神崩溃的关注远大于对Mark的关心，“你应该清楚我不得不尽快跟Eduardo讨论这个情况，对吗？我需要跟Eduardo谈论Facebook，Mark和性！”  
哈！Dustin不确定在此之前他是否看到过Chris汗流浃背——即使是在期末考试来临或者不牵涉到温度导致的中暑时。  
“在跟Eduardo对谈时，这三个话题中的第一个最近才刚开始变得没那么尴尬，第二个话题则是默认的‘禁飞区’——除非Mark濒临死亡或怎样，而最后一个话题——我的意思是，虽然Eduardo确实挺有魅力的……”  
Mark终于抬头望向Chris——仅仅是因为Dustin一直在盯着他看才抓住了那撇视线——冷酷、尖锐并且以Dustin只见识过几次的方式紧绷着。这视线使得Dustin感觉到一股寒意沿着脊椎直窜而下。  
“……但是就这一点而言，他就像我的某个有魅力的表兄，所以，真的，我也不想跟他谈这个。”  
Mark顿时失去了像外科医生在病人身上寻找下刀部位一样打量Chris的兴趣，于是Dustin长长吐出一口气——他甚至都没有意识到自己什么时候屏住了呼吸——然后说道，“性感的表兄。血缘关系胜过了性感，明白了。”  
Chris厌烦地瞟了他一眼（当然是假装厌烦，Chris爱着他，真的！），然后视线转回Mark身上，“你必须尽快发表一个声明，而我需要在Eduardo回我电话的时候告诉他一点消息，以免他抓狂。所以，你得告诉我你想怎么解决这个问题，Mark。”  
“我还以为我付钱给你就是为了解决这种问题。”  
“你没给我付钱，”Chris提醒他，Dustin也加入其中，冲着Mark发送眼刀——因为他已经尽量试着忽略Chris仅仅是暂时回Facebook这个悲哀的事实了，“我只是在你把上一个公关部的头吓跑以后回来帮忙的，因为距离选举季开始还有一段时间。所以，如果你能试着，哪怕就那么一点点的，帮个忙，让我能好好帮你解决这个问题，那实在是不胜感激。”  
Mark嘲弄的说，“你的话听起来就像社区大学的励志海报。”  
“Mark，我们真的需要控制损失。你……”  
放在Mark桌上的Chris的手机响了起来。Chris十足惊恐地瞪着他的手机，而Mark则大无畏地断然瞪着墙上某个无形的斑点。  
Dustin转转眼珠，想着干脆自己来接这个电话算了，但是，好吧，这肯定会变得很尴尬的。偶尔他也还跟Eduardo交谈，而且气氛不再紧张，但是他们不再是朋友，不像Eduard和Chris那样，在那之后——在——  
但是，他们也不能就这么晾着Eduardo的来电，除非他们想一而再再而三地懦弱逃避现实——这可不好笑。在Dustin伸手之前，Chris迅速抓过手机，按下‘终止’键。  
“我必须得说，Christopher，我对你的粗鲁无礼感到极度震惊……”  
“Dustin，为了避免Eduardo患上脑血栓，也为了避免我因为双重谋杀而进监狱，请！你！闭嘴！”  
Chris看起来好像突然想起来了，哈，他认识美国总统，他完全可以逍遥法外，Dustin只得举手投降，“好啦，好啦。反正我也不想卷入Mark和Eduardo的八点档狗血剧中。”  
“为时已晚，”Chris压低声音淡然地说，Dustin不禁畏缩了一下。  
大多数时候，他总是很容易就忘记——当他仔细考虑的时候就会发现——其实这件事一点也不好玩。

2.a  
好吧，那么，显而易见的？跟各方同事和业务往来人士解释你实际上并不是同性恋还挺麻烦的，因为你同时还要表明当gay完全没有错，因此你也不会附和或者容忍他们的恐同倾向。  
在过去的几天里，Eduardo几乎太多次的引用Seinfeld的那句名言：“倒不是说那有什么不妥。”  
他一直试着说服自己，最坏的部分已经结束了，或者快结束了。毕竟，他已经跟父亲谈过，而Eduardo觉得即便地狱底层也不存在比这次谈话更恐怖的东西。几乎能跟当年告诉他父亲股份被稀释一事匹敌。  
此外，Chris跟他打了包票，说Facebook正在准备一个声明，很快就能澄清一切了。  
但是几天过去了，没有任何声明出现，媒体的聚光灯依旧在他头顶闪耀，更不乏各色人等在他的语音信箱或Facebook页面留下“强烈支持”的留言。他开始失去客户，睡眠，以及耐心。  
如果他因此而早生华发，他绝对会把拥有的Facebook股票卖给他妈的Winklevil兄弟。  
“我知道，Eduardo，好吗，我正在着手处理呢，”Chris接电话的时候并没有拐弯抹角。   
“到底为什么拖这么久？几天前你就说已经在处理这事了，还叫我别担心，并且不能谋杀Mark因为你会因此患上胃溃疡。”  
“我的胃溃疡是无论如何都跑不掉了。如果你决定谋杀Mark的话，我可以给你当不在案发现场的证人，不过我敢肯定媒体的官方报道绝对会说这是美狄亚式的爱情悲剧，所以……”  
“那么，Mark才是问题所在。”当然啦，Mark才是问题所在——Eduardo的生命中永恒的主题。  
“是的，他……他表现得很怪异。”  
“你说的是Mark，他有不怪异的时候吗？”  
“这次不一样。他完完全全的厚颜无耻这点倒不值得让人惊讶，但是……”  
Eduardo冷哼一声，“没错，上帝都不会允许Mark跟我们这些凡人一样稍微有点羞耻心。”  
“……他不做损失控制，只是完全不理睬这事。”  
“不肯屈尊降纡地承认对他而言不够格的事，听起来就像我认识的那个Mark。”  
Chris叹息着说， “Wardo”，然后就停了下来。  
也许是Chris使用的这个昵称，或是Chris的语气，抑或是这两者共同暗示着的那个原因，如同拳头般狠狠的砸向他的腹部。  
（因为他是那个对Eudardo说“你不应该再让你的生活围绕着Mark团团转了。就现在而言那是相当不健康的心理，不过，一开始就从来没有健康过。”的人）  
Eduardo屏住呼吸，然后缓缓地呼出一口气，闭上眼睛静静聆听着Chris的电话。

2.b  
“如前所述，我能处理好通常状态下Mark的各种怪癖。但是这次不一样，这次不是Mark不肯在编程的持久战中拨冗休息一会，也不是Mark想要去插手不归他管的事情或者不肯处理他该负责的事务。这甚至不是Mark在大庭广众中说了什么不合时宜的东西。这是Mark……完全无动于衷。Eduardo，他现在正对可能给Facebook带来潜在危险的事情视而不见。”  
若是这样说的话，Eduardo就无法否认这种行为对于Mark而言确实不同寻常了。  
“而且，说真的，我也不知道要做什么。他……他完全忽略这事，要么是因为他不知道如何应对……或者他……好吧，他可能，嗯，可能想要你做出反应。”  
Eduardo能够感觉在听到Chris磕磕绊绊的说出“想要”这个词的时候自己的脖子都红了。如果说Mark已经在努力地忽略整个事态，那么Eduardo则是竭尽全力地忽略整个事态中某个特定的部分。也就是，很显然的，Mark在做爱的时候会想到Eduardo。  
或者说，至少有一次，他曾经想到过Eduardo。  
但是，如果不止一次呢？如果只是这一次被人抓包而已呢？如果Mark跟其他的男人或女人在一起的时候也曾经喊出他的名字呢？也许那些人只是因为收了钱，或被迫签订了保密协议，又或者是比较有个人原则所以才保持缄默呢？如果Mark在手淫的时候也想起Eduardo会如何呢？  
存在着那么多的“如果”，以及那么多的“为什么”“有多久”，而Eduardo不想知道其中任何一个问题的答案。  
他能够应对他最好的朋友——在这世上他最钟爱、信任和崇拜的那个人——认为他是用后即抛型的，因为Mark很清楚的表明了Eduardo对他而言不值分毫，Eduardo的价值是可以用确切的百分数来衡量的（百分数的小数位）。他已经学会对自己承认，Mark只是需要他的钱，一旦他不再需要那些，他就毫不犹豫地抛弃了Eduardo。  
但是现在，要让他接受Mark也会在性的方面需要他……  
Eduardo将这些念头抛出脑海。他现在还无法细想。当媒体危机过去后，当他潜在的职业危机过去后，他会坐下来跟他的心理医生好好探讨这个问题，试着治愈Mark给他带来的新的伤害，在原来的累累疤痕之上再添加一些新的伤痕。但是绝对不是现在。  
“Chris，我的目的是尽快解决这个问题。如果你觉得为此我必须拜访Facebook的办公室，那么我会这么做的。”

2.c  
Chris不确定他给Eduardo的答案是否正确，虽然那是他诚实的回答。  
他体内作为商人的那个自我表示：这确实是个正确的决定。Eduardo需要到Palo Alto来，这样他们就能够以Facebook联合创始人的身份形成统一战线，抛开过往，捍卫他们的公司名誉。Eduardo跟Mark必须口径一致，那么即使有人不相信他们——总有这么些人存在——也不能证明这一点，于是大家的颜面都能够得以保存。安排几篇字斟句酌的新闻稿和一次设计好的记者招待会，他们就能够力挽狂澜，并借此来指责即便是所谓打着自由主义旗号的媒体也存在着异性恋常规化偏见。  
好吧，他体内的政治家自我可能表现得有点过头了。  
但是，作为朋友，Chris认为Eduardo回加州其实是个坏主意。倒不是说他不相信Eduardo已经终结过往归于平静，因为Eduardo确实做到了。但那是基于Eduardo身处地球另一端的情况下，是在他与Mark几乎一整年没有说几句话的情况下。如果他需要回到Palo Alto再次面对Mark，在新的不确定因素下，这将是另一个完全不同的终结。  
尽管Chris怀疑这一切也并非无迹可寻。  
（他还记得自己必须处理的第一个公关危机，也就是Sean吸毒入狱并且被排挤出公司的事情。他记得当时很疑惑是谁给警察打的电话，而他能够想到的就是当Mark盯着Sean说“你不必对他这么狠”。他还记得愤怒、怜悯、欣慰、恐惧和愧疚等情绪在内心交战，让他的胃部纠结。他注视着Mark，想要问他：你这样对待Sean是想对Wardo表示什么吗，又或者是因为你不允许除你之外的人伤害他？  
好吧，木已成舟。Chris坚信人需要勇往直前而不是耽于过往，尽管他也很清楚，说来容易做来难。  
“Eduardo会飞过来。”他宣布。  
Dustin瞪着他，脸上是让人捉摸不透的表情，“你确定这是个好主意？”  
要不是久经沙场，Chris定然会冷哼一声，或者更恶质的，质问Dustin突如其来——但显然为时已晚——对Eduardo的关心。“他会没事的。我觉得他比其他任何人都想要让这事尽快结束。”  
“你觉得他回来的话Mark会没事吗，我是说现在这种情况下？”  
“为什么你关心的焦点是Mark？”Chris爆发了，因为不管是否久经沙场，他终究只是一介凡人。一个精力憔悴压力过大的人，一个过去几天摄取了过多的Pepto-Bismol企图避免在三十岁之前患上胃溃疡却全然失败的人。但至少他还有足够的制止力阻止自己吼出：“为什么你更加关心的人总是Mark？”  
“因为他是我的朋友，还是我老板，”Dustin同样暴躁地回答，让Chris发觉这事已经让他们都开始抓狂了（再一次的）。  
“而Eduardo只是你的前同事和前朋友……”  
“是的，他现在经历的这些狗屁事情确实不是他应得的，但是一旦媒体危机过去以后，他就可以忘记这一切。我们会告诉大家事实——Mark和Eduardo从来没有谈过恋爱，Eduardo绝对是直的等等——Eduardo就可以在尘埃落定以后回到新加坡，几个月后他甚至不会再记起这件事。”  
“而另一方面，Mark显然会为此纠结好几年，甚至永远都无法释怀。”

2.d  
Chris不确定Dustin是怎么推导出这样一个结论的，因此他把注意力集中在Dustin错漏百出的前提条件上，“首先，对Eudardo而言，这并不是一个微不足道的意外小尴尬，他无法像Mark一样耸耸肩膀就将其抛之脑后。Eudardo目前所处的商圈比你和Mark所在的更为保守，不用说也更加恐同。Fuck，在新加坡甚至还有一条反同性恋法规是具有法律效应的。”  
Dustin骤然睁大眼睛，“Shit，真的？”   
“对，”Chris歪歪嘴角，声音尖锐得让Dustin瑟缩了一下，“就算现在还没有发生，但很快他将会因此失去客户，失去作为顾问的一些工作。此外，即便我们说出真相，也不意味着所有的人都会买账，又或者一些想要出风头的混蛋会捏造一两个关于Eduardo或Mark或他们两人的故事。这事不会就这么结束，Dustin，为什么Eduardo不得处理这破事？Mark才是做错事的那个人，Eduardo什么也没干，而现在他也要为此付出代价？”  
“这确实不公平，好吗？我也知道。Wardo有权利生气，我并不是说他不应该生气。我只是想提醒你不要忘记Mark也很烦恼。”  
Chris怀疑地抬高眉毛，但是Dustin依旧坚持他的观点。  
“他确实在烦恼，Chris。虽然他想要掩饰，但是，你想想啊……”  
“敬谢不敏，”因为，坦白说，噁。（闭嘴！Chris有权利在脑内语无伦次和幼稚一番，好吗？）  
“Chris，”Dustin拉着脸，语气也不像在开玩笑，“在他们之间那些糟心事之后，他还是对Eduardo抱有那样的想法。你觉得那意味着什么？”  
Chris不知道，他也不想知道。因为至始至终Mark首先是他的老板，之后才是他的朋友。  
“你不久之前还拿他开玩笑呢，”他指出。  
Dustin耸耸肩，“我抓住任何能够取笑Mark的机会，顺便一提，也包括取笑任何人的机会。此外，我虽然确实有点为他感到遗憾，不想他变得全方位超级恶棍式的疯狂，而不是现在的具有一半的机器人混血式疯狂。但是我知道Mark是个混蛋，Chris。”  
他语气中的苦涩感让Chris闭上了眼睛。有时候他会忘记，即使在一切变糟的时候Dustin是站在Mark那一边的，但不得不做出选择这件事，从来也不是Dustin想要的。  
有时候Chris想知道Dustin是否也对他心怀芥蒂，因为他不必面对那样的选择，他可以依旧保持跟Eduardo和Mark的朋友关系，即便他跟Mark的关系日趋疏远。  
（他不会再信任Mark，永远也不会。他知道Mark也明白这一点，如同他知道Mark羡慕他依旧跟Eduardo保持亲近一样。）  
“我们必须致力于公司的未来，”Chris最后说道，而他明白Dustin能够听懂他真正的意思。  
让我们不要再翻旧账了。

2.e  
当Eduardo的iPhone响起来时他正漫步穿过机场免税店的通道，屏幕上显示的是 ‘Suzana’。Eduardo半是叹气半是如释重负地笑出来。（旁边的一个少女不再察看大瓶伏特加，似乎担心他会忘记行李般地看着他。）  
他在入职第二天就被介绍给Suzana，很显然同事们一致认为同办公室的两个巴西人肯定会成为朋友。他第一个月对她有些好感，但直到她跳槽才约她出去。知道她很可能是东半球最狂热的星际迷航粉后，他不再把她看作潜在女友人选，而是看作他最好的朋友。  
“感谢上帝。”Eduardo说，代替了“你好”。  
“不用谢，我的子民。”Suzana用一种她自认为很上帝的声音吟诵。  
“你听起来像便秘。”Eduardo告诉她，“还很渎神。”  
“一个人怎么能听起来又便秘又渎神？”  
“就像你， 很显然。”  
Suzana呻吟：“好吧，你的笑话那么差劲，表明事情比我想象的还糟糕。说吧Saverin。”  
Eduardo和Suzana讨论了一会儿她的旅行，以便找到一处没什么人能顺耳听到他讲电话的地方。Suzana虽说住在新加坡，但Eduardo怀疑她在飞机上的时间比在她公寓多。  
“我发誓，东欧人根本不微笑，根本！就连那些想拿小费的都一样。他们真该努力多笑笑。”  
“好吧，我读过因为他们的文化以及前苏联历史……”  
“不，”她打断了他，“我要讲故事，而不是听你重复你在国际商务礼仪课上学到的知识。”  
她继续抱怨公共洗手间(向我收费，却有可能给我传染虱子，当真？)， 食物（猪肉足以让你只吃犹太洁食哪怕你不是犹太人），天气（你要敢对我说“我早告诉你了”，我可就真的揍你了），还有不统一的货币（我就移动了5英里，居然就被迫用了差不多5种颜色，上头有丑家伙头像的钞票）。  
“先不谈欧洲民族的惊人傲慢，”Eduardo 在一个相对清静的角落里坐定，“你的商务旅程如何？”  
“卓有成效。”Suzana说，不在讲故事模式时，她非常简明扼要。“现在告诉我你遇见什么事了，因为即使我过去72小时一直在开会或在旅途里，我依然听到了一些疯狂的流言。”  
“呃，首先Heather和我分手了，大概因为她认为我是gay，真是结束一周的美好方式。”  
“分得好，Heather太作了。你绝大多数女友都这样。实际上，除了纯贱人之外的所有都是。”  
“那不是真的！我有过很多好女友。比如……”这真不该花了他这么久去回想，“……Aya！”  
“那个书呆子？你交往3周后就甩了她，说你们还是做朋友更好些。”  
“我们确实做朋友更好些。而且我不认为任何说克林贡语的人有权叫别人书呆子。”   
“你只是不爽必须跟我一起去参加那个粉丝大会还有那次瓦肯耳朵的小事故。你根本是反应过激。It’s not like it was a big fire.”  
“你发过誓说你绝不会再提起那个！” Eduardo低声叫起来，因为确实很不爽，还变成了他的终生阴影。  
“好啦，好啦，Drama queen。”因为随之而来的停顿，Eduardo的胃抽紧了，他了解Suzana，她现在就会停止玩笑，逼着他说出来。“我知道你没那么在乎Heather。但你肯定因为其他所有事而烦恼。”

2.f  
“我在烦恼因为看上去似乎我的一半客户都是恐同的蠢货。另外我认识的或者从初中就认识我的人都觉得有必要打电话来告诉我，他们一点也不意外我是gay。 明显每个人都相信那套老掉牙的理论，只要你注重外表和发型，还懂得色彩搭配——“  
“Eduardo，放松。至少深呼吸一下。”  
他尝试着不激动地回应，但这很难。当他一小时内就要搭飞机去Palo Alto，去Facebook，去见Mark。  
“你打算怎么对付Zuckerberg？”  
“Chris会处理他。”  
“那个声称是你朋友，但还是继续给背后插你一刀的人工作的Chris？”  
“没那么简单，Suzy。Chris也是Mark的朋友，而他事前并不知道他面对什么，而且——我们已经谈过这个了。”  
“好吧，” Suzana的声音清清楚楚表明她根本不认同。不过，她从没见过Chris或Mark，更别说和他们是朋友了，她的忠诚度更是高于常人。  
“我飞去那里为了确认，没错，不是因为我不信任Chris，而是因为这不该都变成他的工作和负担，而且——”  
“等等，等等——你现在要飞去那儿？我是说，加州？”  
“是的，因为——”  
“你疯了，” Suzana声明。“就像，在一间密室，穿着紧身衣，Tom Cruise级别的疯。这么多地方，这么长时间，为什么你偏偏现在要去那儿？”  
Eduardo向她解释，Chris告诉他的一切，他自己对这件事的观点，还有必须在昨天以前解决这事。他的解释只让她更生气了。  
“所以Zuckerberg只要做个比往常更被动攻击型的混蛋，你就得配合。这就是你告诉我的一切。”  
Eduardo把头靠在附近墙上，闭上眼。他想甩开这些思绪，因为Suzana总是会对他有些保护过度。当他开始出席Facebook股东会议时，或面对他的家庭时也是如此。 但他没法否认她很可能是对的。因为Chris也直白地说了，他认为Mark很可能想要Eduardo来加州。Eduardo比谁都明白，Mark能在被动攻击方面多厉害。  
除了现在变得尤为明显的，关于Mark本人，Mark对他的态度，还有Mark想从他那里得到什么，有很多很多，他过去并不了解。  
Eduardo并不期待经历第二次。Mark就是喜欢证明他错了。  
Suzana叹气：“听着，Eduardo，就——就记着你不再是过去的你了，好吗？你不再是个涉世未深的少年了，你不是他的朋友，你不欠他任何东西而且你根本不用在意他想什么、信什么，或者想要什么。好吗？”  
”好。“Eduardo深呼吸，假装他没有颤抖。“我该登机了。”  
“哦，那就是我忘记跟你说的！机场，TMD所有机场！”  
Eduardo听着Suzana对行李限重、安检等级、价格比虚高还虚高的星巴克的愤怒抱怨，感激地微笑。  
她在让他转移注意力，老天知道他现在真的需要这个。

3.a  
Eduardo决定去Ava给他订的旅馆，而不是直接杀去Facebook办公室。他有时差反应，急需淋浴、刮胡子、换衣服。他还有点恶心，因为晕机或者飞机餐，天知道。  
好吧，也许他知道上述两者都不是原因。他不晕机，也习惯了强塞进胃里的飞机餐（他从来没有Mark那样的铁胃，他曾经混着喝下过期牛奶和龙舌兰酒，但根本没停下编程的手）。他就是——他很久没感到焦虑了，关于去Facebook，去见Mark。他恨自己的退步。  
在此之前的会议上，他们甚至还聊了一会儿。Eduardo礼貌地向Mark和他的家人问好，Mark生硬地问起新加坡的天气以及他是否读了经济学人的最新一期。  
一切都很平稳。  
而现在Eduardo在担心明天，尽管他发消息给Chris通知他到了，问他什么时候方便去办公室；他还用邮件和Gretchen确认他会给她律所发些文件以便核查。  
他睡得很不安稳，恍惚地从梦里醒来，草草地打飞机，冲了澡，心不在焉地穿上三件套西装。   
谢谢你能来，Chris发来了消息。Eduardo忽视了他收件箱里的其他信息，叫了辆车。  
他完全能处理这个。

3.b  
他完全不能处理这个。  
当一个实习生带Eduardo朝办公室走，每个人都注视着他，比他第一次出席股东会议还要糟糕一百倍。因为现在每个人都认为他们知道全部故事而不是边角料了。他相当肯定过去没人猜想过他来这里是为了，比如说，给Mark在办公室里口交或者其他什么。  
—-而且，fuck，那绝不是他该有的想法，OMG，永远。  
“嘿，哥们儿！”Dustin不知从哪儿冒了出来而Eduardo从没这么乐于见到他。“我从这儿接手，Jin，你为什么不回去继续处理时间戳问题？还有剩下的码农们，回去盯着你们的显示屏，而不是股东！”  
实习生逃之夭夭，Eduardo握住Dustin的手摇了摇，“谢谢。”  
他耸耸肩，“你看起来需要援手。而且我猜你不想要那样红着脸进Mark的办公室。”他用眼睛示意，但Eduardo脸上的某种表情让他迅速停了下来，“太快？”  
“我们能不能——Chris在哪儿？”  
“他离疯掉只有一步之遥，”Dustin带着他转弯，“我开始担心他了。前几天我发现他倒在办公室里抱着瓶胃药，抱怨他的胃溃疡。”  
操。如果Chris压力这么大，那Eduardo在劫难逃。  
“当然了，我做了关心的朋友该做的——给他拍照存证以便将来敲诈。”  
“Dustin。”  
“我说了‘将来’，Eduardo，放松，这不是我拍了他的视频然后上传到Youtube，那是和Twittert同级的竞争对手。那样可就不妙了，而且Mark会砍了我。”  
Eduardo忍不住大笑，Dustin在回去工作前，也朝他露齿而笑。  
“你知道吗，Chris从一个记者那里拿到了线报——某人声称他曾经跟你在Harvard睡过，这可会让我们说你是直男的可信度打折扣。  
“谁？”只有几个人有可能。Eduardo并非真的被男性吸引，但他在大学时很好奇，也有些实验性的尝试。  
Dustin耸肩，“Chris正努力调查并赶在任何媒体发布前解决。不会多久。”  
他停下了，透过玻璃，Eduardo一眼扫到了Mark的卷发，在笔记本电脑前。  
突然间，他开始嫉妒Chris有胃药了。他的胃翻腾起来。  
“你，呃”，Dustin望着Eduardo肩上某个虚空点说，“要不要我陪你进去？”  
Eduardo不知道他该感动，还是感到被轻视或生气 。  
他决定随它去，耸了耸肩。“你想要的话可以，但我不希望耽误你工作。”  
Dustin看着他，带着一贯的，当他觉得Eduardo对他太礼貌，太正式，太疏远时的表情，掺杂着受伤、认命和不满。Eduardo不明白他还期待别的什么。  
“好吧，”Dustin说。他伸出手想要拍拍Eduardo的肩，但是最后一刻改变了主意，尴尬地在空气中挥舞了一下。“待会儿见。”  
“待会儿见。”Eduardo说，然后没敲门走进Mark的办公室。这比他一贯的举止要粗鲁，但是Mark带着耳机，他的助手也不在。  
他在Mark办公桌前的一张皮椅里坐下来，拿出他的iPhone，决定在Mark回神前处理些邮件。输入声停下来，耳机被扔到桌上，比他预料的要早。Eduardo好几年没跟Mark相处过了，不再熟悉他的习惯。  
他抬起头，Mark注视着他。他和上次股东会议时几乎一模一样。空白的脸，尖削的下巴，锐利而有力的眼神。  
Eduardo意识到他也在注视着Mark， 他眨眨眼，开口：“Hi，Mark。”  
“Hi.” Mark依然注视着他，一眨不眨，好像能催眠猎物的蛇。

3.c  
“如果你有工作要完成，我可以等。” Eduardo晃晃手机。  
Mark猛然抬头，一个对其他人动作的生硬模仿。 “我有工作要完成，但是你——工作可以等。“他合上笔记本，手臂压在其上，而眼神从未离开Eduardo一秒。  
“Chris说你还没批准任何新闻声明。”  
“他拟好的声明大多都很假。” Mark一边嘴角闪过一丝笑意。“政治很明显地腐化他了。”  
“他用邮件发了些给我检查。我觉得没有任何问题。”  
Mark不再半笑了，“那些都不是真的。”  
“现在流传在外的我们的故事有99%都不是真的，Mark。我们——你需要发表声明压过它们，在情况更糟之前。”  
Mark的手指在笔记本电脑上像蜘蛛般握紧了，又舒展开，滑进帽衫口袋。“对我该声明什么你还没发表任何意见。”  
“我不知道。“Eduardo试着听起来别那么愤怒。“声明这家伙说了谎，他想博眼球，或者敲诈你结果失败了，又或者为了报复他在情人节这天被人用Facebook甩了。说点什么，Mark。”  
“那是假话。”  
“那是为了Facebook好。“  
Mark抬起眼，因为这种文过饰非的说法，也可能是因为他平平的语调，或是Eduardo自认为他知道什么是为了Facebook好。“假话”，他固执地重复。  
Eduardo阻止自己脱口而出大脑里涌出的反驳：欺骗对你可真是新鲜事，重复我们在Winklevoss兄弟诉讼案时的做法就行，或是别再故意当个混蛋。 他不能说这些，不能情绪化，不能——  
“重复我们在Winlevoss兄弟诉讼案时的做法就行”，他说，因为显然他的嘴巴就是有自己的意志。  
Mark眯起眼睛，“我们没有说假话。”  
我们也没讲出全部事实，Eduardo心想。尽管他很肯定Mark会坚决否认。“如果我们说那家伙是个贪婪、想出名的大骗子，而媒体传播的都是纯粹虚构的故事，那也不是说假话。”  
“但他没骗人。”  
”那就说另外有个也叫Eduardo的家伙—”  
Mark喷气， “你说的谎话越多，它们就越不可信。”  
“你可能不太熟悉，普通人称那为良心。 ”Eduardo打断他，他立刻后悔了。特别是当他看到Mark似乎立刻开心起来。  
Mark在努力激怒他，Eduardo认识到，但他不明白为什么。  
他一直恨Mark在诉讼期间表现得那么冷酷无情——好像所有的一切都不值得他注意，好像Eduardo的友谊、痛苦和Eduardo本人都只是麻烦。Eduardo从不确定那是Mark的自然表现，还是为了故意伤害他。他不知道两者相较哪样更糟。  
“所以你的计划就是什么也不说。”  
“和往常一样，仅凭片面的数据和错误的假设，你就直接跳到了极端结论。”  
Eduardo感觉似曾相识，仿佛他们在用两种语言对话，而他只通晓其中一种。但过去Mark从不使用潜台词，而Eduardo也不再试图逐字逐句解读他每句话了，既然根本没有什么需要解读。他不会了。那段人生已经过去，而他不会重蹈覆辙。  
“我不认为，”Eduardo调整着他的袖扣，“你有任何立场理解什么是我的 ‘往常’ ，Mark。” 他不再注视Mark，这样就不必面对他的反应或无反应。“你已经告诉我你不会说什么，但还没告诉我你会说什么。”  
“我会说这是个人隐私。”  
“你比其他人更明白，如今个人隐私空间被挤压到多小。”  
”我设置了隐私控制，Eduardo；大众太蠢不善用可不是我的错。我无意曝光更多我的隐私。特别是——”  
Mark停住了，这比其他更能引起Eduardo的注意。Mark很少犹豫不决，很少没把握，而表现出这点就更少见了。他吞咽了一下，喉结在穿旧的帽衫领子下起伏。  
“特别是当人们不愿相信事实时，我不必解释我自己。”

3.d  
Mark很可能是对的。公众会选择相信更爆炸性、丑闻性的故事。  
Eduardo叹气捂脸。“操，你是对的。这时候还没人用我们不存在的悲剧爱情故事拍个鬼电影，就算我们走运了。”他抬起头，以为Mark会对Eduardo承认他的看法而得意，或者没反应。  
但Mark只是朝下盯着他的办公桌，用力咬着下唇。  
（Eduardo突然记起Chris难得的吞吞吐吐，“他可能，呃，可能想要你做出反应……”）  
Mark清清喉咙，“对，呃，那会很无聊。就算是我也不会去看主角持续编程两小时的电影的。”  
Eduardo几乎笑出来了。他咬住自己的脸颊内侧直到尝到了血腥气，盯着Mark的办公桌。他想知道那罐激浪在那儿多久了。他想知道有没有谁会偶尔给Mark带些饮料或食物，而且是健康不含糖的。  
“听着，我会在你的任何声明上签字，”Eduardo突然开口，主要是为了打破沉默，“就，批准一个声明。”  
Mark又注视着他了，他能感觉到。在余光里他能暼到Mark咬着干裂起皮的下唇，直到有些出血。  
“你会先过目吗？”  
Eduardo像是被磁铁吸住，看向Mark。“我会让我律师过目。”  
“谨慎周到。”Mark回击。  
“谢谢。”  
“我只是指出事实。你礼貌过头了。”  
”对，你在这方面可专业了。”  
“我从不在无关琐事上浪费时间。”  
“大多数人不会把基本的为人礼貌看做无关琐事。”  
“大多数人是笨蛋。”  
这逐渐更像拌嘴而不是争执了。Eduardo突然站起来，差点儿带翻了椅子。“我该让你回去工作了。”  
“也许。”Mark眨了两下眼。Eduardo没试着破译那可能的意味。  
“日安——”  
”新加坡，” Mark突然说。  
Eduardo本想转身，现在停下了。“Pardon？”  
“新加坡有些，呃，奇怪的法律。我听说过。一整套……” Mark胡乱挥着一只手，“…乱吐口香糖，会被判鞭刑。加上关于袋鼠法庭的笑话，类似澳大利亚。”  
……Mark在试着闲聊吗？  
也许Eduardo出现了幻觉。又或许他一脚踩进了阴阳魔界。这样一来最近的事情就说得通了。  
Mark又开始盯着他的办公桌了，拱着肩。“呃，Chris还提到了有些非常陈腐的法律…他就是这么形容的，陈腐，显然他和新闻秘书们在一起混太久了……但是法律，就，关于同性性行为的。” 他的视线转回Eduardo身上，又垂下。 “那对你是个问题吗？”他生硬地问。  
“目前还不是。” 无论如何，为什么你会在意？ “鉴于我是直男。”  
Mark终于对上了他的视线，“我知道。”  
Eduardo不知道如何分辨Mark声音里的含义，他也不想知道。  
“但是Chris说过你因为这个遇上了些问题。”  
“这法律本身不是问题，我没干任何能让我被捕的事情。但是在新加坡有很多人，包括我的一些客户，都对同性恋很不友好。”  
“我不明白你为什么住在那里。那是倒退。”  
“Mark，”Eduardo厉声打断他。他不确定他会不会因为Mark的冒犯性发言而对他发怒。他们都对Eduardo为什么搬到地球另一端心知肚明。“有很多地方恐同是普遍——”  
“但是那些地方不会制定法律来强制执行，这很荒唐， 你住在另一个大洲，而不是另一个世纪。你应该搬家，搬到更先进的地方。比如这里。或者欧洲，我猜，但那里的女人不刮腋毛，那可不迷人，而且税率也很——”  
“我不会搬到任何地方。这段对话有重点吗？”  
“有，我从不无的放矢 。”  
”那请你直说吧。”

3.e  
很奇怪，Mark不再注视他，也不再被动攻击型人格发作、避开回答，“我当时不是故意的。”  
这次换Eduardo看向远处了，他的脸突然火烫，而门突然看起来充满了吸引力。为什么是他，而不是Mark在这里尴尬得要命。  
”我不——我的意思是，我不知道Chris具体对你说了什么，但我不是——我不是因为想给你惹麻烦才一直保持沉默不回应的。”  
Mark听起来很不自在，这不是道歉，但是个让步。在大学时代，Mark偶尔会做出的那种小小让步，坦承他的言辞太刻薄，他忘记了时间，或是Eduardo对电影的选择也不是一直那么糟。那对当时的Eduardo已经足够了。  
现在的他也不得不接受这个。  
“OK。”他朝Mark点了点头，走向门口。  
“Eduardo。”  
Eduardo停在门口转过身，他咬紧牙，但还是成功地控制住了声音： “怎么了？”  
“我不是故意的。”Mark重复，他倾身向前，表情空白，但是眼神专注有力，过于有力了。“但我也不抱歉。”他恢复了坐姿，打开他的笔记本电脑，“你可以走了。”  
有那么几秒，Eduardo站着，僵在Mark办公室的门前喘粗气。他突然感到很滑稽可笑，想知道他看起来是否很像离开水的鳟鱼或马林鱼。  
然后他转身朝里走， 门在他背后摔上了。  
“当然了你压根不抱歉，你根本没有那种程度的感情波动。” 他说，声音低沉，怒气席卷了他直到每一寸指尖，“如果那不是故意的，Mark，那为什么现在我在这儿？”  
Mark不再看着他的笔记本电脑了。“你为什么在这儿，Eduardo?”  
“因为你拒绝发表任何声明！”  
“你认为你能说服我，让我做我不想做的事情？”  
Eduardo这次放任自己笑了。他没法在声音里伪装出开心或好笑。“不，不，很久之前我就摆脱那种错觉了。但你很明显想要向我表明什么，所以你为什么不停止假装关心法律或者我的问题，就TMD直接说出来？”  
“我已经表明了。你没注意到该注意的。”   
Eduardo的胸口涨满怒气，他的肋骨都气得生疼。当然了，Mark就是会让事情朝最难的方向发展，他当然会这样。Eduardo不知道他怎么会以为还有其他可能。Mark就是不愿意选择轻松解决一件事，尤其是面对Eduardo。  
没错，Mark就是会强迫他仔细思考这整件事，这代表的意义。  
“Mark，”他开口，声音颤抖，有时他恨他自己，“假如你打算坐在这儿告诉我，当年你搞砸我的部分原因是你想搞我但是没搞成，我可能真的会杀了你。”  
Mark无声地注视了他那么久， 久到Eduardo以为Mark会一直注视他直到他大声说出来，或者问出来。但是接着Mark耸了耸肩，缓慢又刻意。那个从诉讼期间Eduardo就熟知的，“随便你”。  
Eduardo必须离开了，必须。因为他的手现在也开始颤抖，他离失控只有一寸距离了。他不知道真的失控的话他会做出什么，但是肯定比摔烂一台笔记本电脑严重得多。

4.a  
Eduardo冲出了Mark的办公室，Dustin有种历史重演的糟糕预感，他的胃沉了下去，像是坐飞机遇到了气流或是吃了曝晒太久的泰国菜。  
然后Eduardo在他的办公桌前停下了，站在那里，怒气冲冲，Dustin的胃坠到了最底下。  
“你能出去一会儿吗？” Eduardo问。  
他脸上的肌肉在微颤，Dustin立刻决定一切都听他的，而且动作幅度要小。  
”当然。”临走的时候他给了助手一个眼神。Paul足够了解他，能清楚地解读出那眼神的含义：假如我一小时内还没回来，一定要让Chris给我致悼词。  
走出大楼，走进停车场，直到开往附近咖啡店的路上，Eduardo都一言不发。Dustin很害怕，因为沉默的人爆发起来最可怕，温和的人最需要留意 。他可是看过《魔女嘉莉》的，好吧？  
“你不会暴怒狂化吧？”他突然开口，”我还年轻，不想死，我还没看完最新季的《神秘博士》呢，而且Chris会想我的，不管他口头怎么说。而且Facebook办公室也不是邮局，尽管我们不费吹灰之力就让信件过时了。所以真的——”  
“我没事。” Eduardo听起来非常冷静，这可是TMD红色警报，因为Eduardo和冷静几乎就像奥齐•奥斯本和有条理一样不搭界。  
但是Eduardo一直都很冷静，尽管走进咖啡店时树丛里闪过几道偷拍的闪光。Dustin要了一杯绿茶加三块糖，Eduardo要了份复杂花哨的咖啡，双份这个，半份那个，不加奶泡，等等等等。  
“脱脂，Wardo，真的吗？我相当肯定你没什么多余脂肪可减。除了你的头发。”  
“闭嘴，我头发可赞了，”Eduardo回击。Dustin放松了一些，Eduardo因为他傻乎乎的头发而发傻还挺正常的。“我喜欢脱脂奶是因为蛋白质，可不是因为它没脂肪。”  
“如果你要讨论营养学，”Dustin说，确保在这个词汇里注入足够的厌恶，“ 到此为止吧。”幸运的是，Eduardo笑起来而且姿势放松了，这点在此刻非常重要。  
“你就承认吧，你就是担心年近30不再是美少年。”  
“什么？”  
“老天，你不看动画或者漫画吗？你住在亚洲！”  
“我住在新加坡，不是日本。而且我觉得这是全世界的流行。”  
“不管怎样，伙计，你很明显一无所知。我会用邮件发几个给你。我觉得你会喜欢鸣人，你是个Drama queen，所以EVA一定——”  
Eduardo反感地深呼吸，“我不明白为什么每个人都那么叫我。“  
“呃，也许因为他们见过你？”  
他俩友好地闲聊，Dustin不再操心Mark给他写讣告的可能性——因为如果他被杀了而Eduardo被捕了，Chris暴跳如雷因为他又得处理一桩丑闻那可只剩下Mark啦。能和Eduardo再次闲聊真好，尽管已经异于旧时光。过去他俩聊天时，可不需要小心翼翼地避开敏感人物或是太私人的话题。  
“所以，既然这次你会在这儿待上几天，而不是会议总结后立刻飞走，你应该邀请你女朋友过来。我代表Chris批准了！”  
Dustin只知道一种方式可以静悄悄地收集信息——就是黑进某人账户，但他知道Eduardo就是不会注意到这么明显的事情，所以他猜他很安全。  
“我没有女朋友。我是在和一个女人见面约会，但是自从媒体风暴席卷了我生活…” Eduardo耸耸肩，喝了一口他那不能称为咖啡的法式/意式/印度式的脱脂玩意儿。 

4.b  
Eduardo看起来不是很在意，Dustin并不意外。他自己年轻时渴求跟任何一个异性发展的机会；还度过了一段美女环绕的日子，除了她们都只对他的钱感兴趣这点之外还蛮赞的。但是Dustin已经不再是个毛头小子了， 现在他只跟真正喜欢的女人约会。  
奇怪的是，尽管Eduardo一直是他们之中的“好好先生”，热衷于准备贴心礼物，计划烛光晚餐，但面对约会恋爱，他总是有点，嗯， 冷淡。 他和热辣又聪明的女孩们约会，从不劈腿，但他并没对她们投入多少真感情。要Dustin来说，Eduardo把感情转而投给朋友了（有次是过度投给朋友了，不需要三次就猜出是谁了吧）。  
得知Eduardo是单身，（假如他像普通人一样更新他的Facebook这就简单得多了），Dustin继续话题。  
*  
出于站在悬崖边的自杀旅鼠的自卫本能，回到酒店套房后，Eduardo在Google上搜索了自己。  
网上有些新评论文章或小报故事， 硅谷传言，Tumblr讨论。他和Mark一切过往都被扭曲成了传奇悲剧爱情史或是21世纪版的《危险关系》。关于他们和Facebook戳的笑话之多令人震惊。  
Eduardo浏览了一些其他文章，然后在一张西装Mark的照片上停住了。 这很……别扭。在公众场合或是开会时，Mark会被迫穿上比平日的帽衫、裤衩、人字拖稍微正式点的装扮， 但Mark的 “正式’”意味着跑鞋、牛仔裤和偶尔的衬衫。（Eduardo猜Chris要肢解Mark的威胁起了作用。）  
他看起来不错。  
Eduardo因为这念头红了脸，也因为他意识到自己正紧盯着前任最好朋友的照片，离笔记本屏幕只有2英寸。他立刻坐直了。  
这只是因为意外看到Mark穿得像个成年人而不是不修边幅的阴沉少年了，Eduardo对自己说。毕竟那西装不时尚也不特别—不是Dunhill 、Simon Spurr 、 Armani、Zegna 、D&G 或者Tom Ford。也不像定制西装那么合身——西装袖有点过长，肩膀有些紧，也许因为Mark又开始击剑了，而且——  
而且Eduardo真的应该别再想Mark的衣服多么适合他了。或者不适合。他现在开始描绘没穿衣服的Mark，那，那真是——  
那真是一条Eduardo需要打电话给心理医生的证据。  
Eduardo的思绪现在跳转到辛普森一家了，荷马诅咒穿着紧身滑雪服的“愚蠢性感的弗兰德斯” 。  
哦，老天。他因为Mark想到了愚蠢性感的弗兰德斯。 他需要的不是心理治疗，而是一根该死的绞索。  
Eduardo凝视着照片。那西装肯定是撒旦牌的。  
他需要检查邮件。Ava一直向他汇报办公室事务，包括办公室政治。Eduardo毫不意外得知有些董事会成员对他得到的媒体关注感到忧心，他更不意外有人会利用媒体关注。幸运的是，他有Ava——她的能力和效率之高，有时让他怀疑她是受命来袭杀康纳的机器人——而且他有高额的离职补偿金。  
但是他爱他的工作和公司，直到Mark大嘴巴说错话之前，他正期待近期的升职。已经有传闻公司会开设一个跨国机构，Eduardo是被看好的扩张业务的VP人选。  
那很可能不会发生了。   
Eduardo拒绝让那个可能影响他。他卷起袖子开始工作。午夜之前他应该查完邮件，核查一些提案。之后得和处理新加坡的一团乱麻的公关人员开会。

4.c  
Chris费了全身力气才控制住自己没把电话摔个粉碎。他早该知道他没法和FOX新闻说得通。希望他们在放送Facebook同性恋议题，以及和总统的可能关联之前把法务部的人当回事。  
他离开临时办公室，走向Mark办公室，一边查看他的手表。操，他给Eduardo的时间是3小时之前。希望——  
他的思绪——连带去路——突然被Dustin截断了。Dustin把他拽进一个飞起的拥抱， 差点害他俩栽进一盆盆栽。Doris的盆栽。她朝他俩咆哮，戴着副玳瑁框霓虹粉眼镜。  
“抱歉，Doris，” Dustin立刻道歉，“我们以后会小心的！” 他紧张地赔笑，然后一路向后把Chris推回他办公室。  
Chris没阻止他。Doris在公司的外号可是拉契得护士长。  
一回到他办公室，他立刻甩开Dustin抓住他手臂的手。“好了，别动手动脚的。“  
”那不正是你的强项吗？说真的，正好——”  
“假如听你说完整句话，我的脑损伤就再没法恢复了，Dustin。”  
Dustin像爱情小说女主角一样捂住心口，”你伤害了我。“  
“还没呢。”Chris眯起眼。尽管Dustin在开玩笑，但是 (1) 他眼神有些紧张，(2) 除了外在，Dustin实际上是个专业人士，不会没理由地打断Chris的工作，(3) 就算世界末日了Dustin也会开玩笑的，然后因为蟑螂和凯斯•理查兹不捧场发笑而撅嘴。“发生什么了？”  
“Eduardo来过了。他和Mark说了话，冲出去了。Mark正在发脾气。我肯定你能把故事的空白补完。”  
”操。” 当这事整个结束了，他要去一整年的SPA冥修。Mark出钱。  
“但别担心，我带Eduardo出去喝咖啡还让他平静下来了。”Dustin皱眉 ，“实际上，他多少是靠自己平静下来的。这看起来不……” 他转向Chris瞪大眼，超越人类极限的那种大。“哦操，Chris，也许Eduardo在私下考虑谋杀Mark！冰冷的复仇！”  
“你吸大麻了吗？”  
“没！天，你在大学里一度有点疑神疑鬼——”  
“你让我把你黑进天网卫星的计划书打印出来。” Chris提醒他，“因为你不想女童子军从你键盘上的手指了解你的所思所想，然后用你手指当饼干注芯。”  
Chris不想回想那些，因为重复这故事很有趣，但当时他很有理由担心Dustin会不会误吸PCP之类。那是第一次有朋友吐在他身上。不幸的是，不是最后一次。  
（感谢老天Eduardo从没迷过毒品。他最后一年在Harvard的醉酒已经够糟糕了。）  
“总之Eduardo在Mark说了什么之后平静下来了。很好，因为我需要他明天回到这儿来批准一份新闻声明。“  
尽管开始计划起来，他心底还是有一丝不安。 Eduardo冲出去了。这可能是Dustin的夸张，但也可能是真的。 无论是什么打破了Eduardo自定的一涉及Mark就树起的超级礼貌屏障，都够糟的。他想要给Eduardo打个电话，但还是放弃了。 上次Eduardo和他谈起Mark还是很久之前，而且就算那时Chris也很明白那只是因为没有其他人能和他谈起Mark。  
（“我知道官司一定很艰难，” 那之后他曾提到，“Mark又彻夜编程还吓到员工了，他还执着于让Erica Albright——记得吗？接受他的朋友请求——” Eduardo打断了他， Chris从来没想过或是想象过他的声音能这么冷：“我不知道你为什么告诉我这些，Chris。”  
那之后，除了纯公务，他们再没谈起过Mark。）

4.d  
“你要打电话给他吗？” Dustin问，因为他有种总能看透Chris想法的超能力。  
“不，我要发消息给他改期但——不，我最好现在别打电话，如果他还处在……那种情绪里。”  
Dustin给了他一个疑惑而清晰的眼神：但你们俩是朋友。  
“这很复杂，” Chris说。考虑到所有林林总总，这等于没说。“只是……我和Eduardo什么都谈，除了Mark。”  
“一直这样吗？”Dustin的语速语调和普通人无异。Chris知道这意味着他能问出来很不容易，也许他认为自己无权开口发问。  
“不，是那官司之后。”  
“嗯。 我感觉从那事起狗屎越堆越高。”  
“说正经的。”  
“好吧，” Dustin 像弹簧小人一样从沙发上跳起来.” 不谈这个了，要不然我们最后会凝视着玻璃窗上的雨滴，用手帕抹泪的。”  
“手帕？我们在哪儿？维多利亚时代吗?”  
“我跟你赌100万刀Eduardo肯定有一条。很可能是丝绸，绣着花体字。”  
“……我拒绝赌这个。”  
“我就知道。现在我宣布，1234，星战马拉松！”  
“这两句甚至都不押韵。”  
Dustin看着他，好像他才是奇怪的那个人，而不是Facebook里唯一一个不会让心理医生开始口若悬河或者汗出如浆的人。尽管他都算不上是Facebook员工，只是和Facebook有关联罢了。“ 呃，为什么要押韵，Christopher？我们为末日博士工作，而不是苏斯博士。”  
“那比喻可真是令人不安的贴切。”  
Dustin朝他笑起来。

5.a  
Eduardo半夜醒来，他又硬了，很显然他的身体还没适应时差。他拉下短裤，闭着眼，打算赶快给自己撸出来然后继续睡。  
但当他开始想象他和一个前女友曾有过的角色扮演——会议桌下的女秘书，他想到了Mark，Mark的办公室，还有他去Mark办公室路上的那些注视。  
不是现在，Eduardo提醒自己，摇着头。他想象着跪在长毛绒地毯里的膝盖，紧身裙和吊带袜，轻轻抓挠他大腿的指甲。他大脑里映出了一张柔软的嘴，下唇被咬的那么用力以致咬出血——  
像是Mark的嘴。  
靠，Eduardo想，他在黑暗里睁大了眼睛。  
OK，OK，他很可能反应过度了。他想到Mark只是因为昨天见到他了，还有那西装，也因为他最近被迫听了太多Mark的性生活。这就是所有原因。他必须集中注意力。  
他过去从来没有遇到过需要集中注意力自慰的麻烦，但现在不同往日。  
Eduardo再次闭上眼，带点美化地集中回想他和Jenny，他开始抚弄自己，想象她的嘴包围着他，想象他的手指缠在她卷发里，想象她滑下一只手去抚弄自己，滑下睡裤腰带，伸进四角短裤里——  
哦操，别又来了。Eduardo像被烫了般抽开手。  
这不可能。他不可能把他美貌的前女友和Mark弄混。在性幻想里，在他自慰时。这不可能在现实里发生。  
Eduardo爆发出歇斯底里的一声笑，用手揉搓着脸，因为现在他在想那些他读到第一篇网络报道起就努力让自己别去想的东西。他在想Mark和某个男人上床时喊出了他的名字，因为Mark想象那个人是Eduardo。他在想Mark在和Erica Albright或是Chris的朋友Alice做爱时为了不喊出他的名字咬住嘴唇直到出血。   
他在想Mark躺在他的床上，应该离这儿不是很远，幻想着Eduardo的嘴唇含住他给自己自慰，或者是他含住Eduardo，也许在他办公室，今天早些时候，Eduardo在他的唇边喷发出来而不是咬出血——  
Eduardo从床上跳起来，冲进浴室，担心他会吐出来。不是因为他的想象让他恶心，而是因为它们没有让他恶心，因为它们应该让他恶心但实际上没有，因为他仍然有些硬，尽管他又生气又害怕 。  
他应该给他的心理医生打电话。  
他没打，他冲了个冷水澡，竭力按下当真淹死自己的念头。  
*  
到早上，Eduardo冷静下来。这只是压力和奇怪的氛围影响了他，他肯定。他太努力不去想Mark和性，而潜意识狠狠反弹了。没什么大不了，他很快就能克服。  
这意味他根本没理由对再次去Mark办公室感到紧张。  
一点也没有。  
Eduardo轻捷又高效地着装打扮。 他穿上真丝袜子，四角短裤，背心。随后是裤缝笔直的长裤，系上皮带。他扣上衬衫纽扣，打了温莎结，戴上袖扣。 然后是胸甲一样的西装背心，西装外套。Eduardo用墨镜挡住自己的眼神——Dior，黑色。他把头发向后梳去，再次确认任何角度都没有缺陷，无懈可击。他感到手机贴着腰线，公文包在手中，礼貌而专业。他整装待发。

5.b  
当Mark的助理Nadia挥手示意Eduardo进去，他因为看到Chris和Dustin在场而如释重负。他也不明白为何，除去显而易见的那个原因。  
“嘿，Chris。”  
“Wardo，嘿。”Chris站起来，给了他一个简单的拥抱，“很抱歉昨天我不在，我本想去机场接你——”  
“别担心，无论如何我都得去旅馆盘桓一会儿。”他和Chris在Mark办公桌前的椅子里坐下，“你知道Ava——她让司机在机场等我，还让旅馆经理为我引路去套间。“  
“她效率惊人。”Chris赞同。“只要她考虑离开新加坡，我会立刻把她挖来。”  
Eduardo 笑，“你试试。”  
“倒不是说你们的谈话很无聊，”Mark直截了当地说，“难道我们不是为了讨论Facebook相关才会面的吗？而不是你们的日程安排失误？”  
Dustin笑出声，Chris朝Eduardo转了转眼珠：“他这周一直这样。”  
“我深表同情，” Eduardo说，然后意识到也许他应该收回那句话。只有朋友才会互相调戏，所以他不该加入任何对Mark的调戏。  
一个画面闪进他脑海：用他的舌头调戏Mark，让他请求他想要的，让他哀求——  
Eduardo的眼睛瞪大了，他控制不住地哼出了一个人被勒死时的喉音，说真的，他究竟TMD怎么了？他想装成他只是咳了一声，但他怀疑这能否骗过任何人，因为Mark，Chris和Dustin现在都盯着他看了。  
“抱歉，”他呛了一下，又咳起来，希望他们把他的脸红归因于咳嗽。  
“别因为自己舌头呛死了，老兄。” Dustin说，从Mark办公桌上抓起一罐激浪递给他，“那可够尴尬的。另一方面， 对陌生人而言会是很好玩的状态更新。”  
Eduardo 对甜饮料做了个鬼脸。“你们就没有任何瓶装水，咖啡，或者其他什么不会诱发蛀牙和糖尿病的玩意儿嘛？”  
“难道我们的饮料配不上你吗？Wardo。我被伤到了。”  
“你才没有。”  
“我可以安排这个。”Mark冷淡地说。  
“我讨厌附和Mark，不过让我们回到正题吧，另一方面……Dustin，为什么你还在这儿？”  
Dustin朝Eduardo夸张地噘嘴，Eduardo试着别笑但是失败了。“我发誓，看起来没人爱我了。”  
Mark咳嗽，“你不必加上看起来三个字。”  
“让我们回到正题，”Chris提醒他们。“Mark，闭嘴，整栋楼都知道你心情不好，我们不需要提醒。Dustin，闭嘴。”  
“你可吓不倒我。”Mark说。  
自取灭亡，Dustin朝他做嘴型。  
“哦真的？你忘了Nadia喜欢我甚于你。 一句话，我就可以让你妈妈给你打电话打个不停。”  
Mark盯着他。“你还一直觉得自己是我们之中更有良知的人。”  
“政界经验，Mark，面对它吧。顺便提一句，Eduardo，Zuckerberg夫人向你问好，她说她很喜欢光明节贺卡。”  
Eduardo笑了，“转告她我很喜欢她的蜂蜜饼配方 ，Suzana也是。”  
“你还真喜欢上烹饪啦？”Chris问，“我还以为只是玩笑呢。”  
“但我上个生日你还是送了我一套烹饪书啊？”  
“那是恶作剧礼物。”  
“啊，无论如何，谢谢了。下次你拜访时也许我会下厨，把Suzy也叫来。”  
“太棒了。”Chris微笑，当Mark开口，他的笑容立刻消失了。  
“我很怀疑Chris能在总统支持率不可避免地暴跌时抽出空闲。”  
“小心，Mark。” Dustin立刻插嘴， “你的嫉妒可满到溢出来了，第二次。”

5.c  
Mark僵住了，Chris把脸埋进手心，而Eduardo突然发现地板真迷人。  
Mark不是嫉妒，他对自己说。不可能。  
第一，有什么可嫉妒的呢？和Chris，Dustin的普通闲聊？这根本说不通。第二，不能拿Dustin的话当真。很明显逻辑不通。第三，Mark不用被激怒或者嫉妒就能说话很刻薄。  
“…..可怕的沉默，蝙蝠侠。”Dustin开口。  
“好笑，”Mark回答，他的语气可没有一丝靠近好笑。“你认为你有能力观察到情绪这种东西，Dustin，当Chris表现出来时你完全毫无知觉。”  
Eduardo曾经听说过“震耳欲聋的沉默”，这次震耳欲聋到TMD有回声了。  
“有时候你真是个混球，Mark。”Dustin走出了办公室。  
Chris指责又若有所思地看向Mark，摇了摇头，温和地开口：“我要失陪一下。”  
Eduardo目送他走了。“Mark，”他开口又停下。他已经没有立场去指责Mark了，尽管过去他会的。但他现在应该维护他的朋友们。可是Chris也是Mark的朋友。所以大概这就负负得正，互相抵消了？  
Mark的表情里没有担心。“抱歉，难道我不够准确吗？”  
“那真的不是重点。”Eduardo无力地说，用手揉着脸，感觉这里的每分钟都比家里长。“对错可不是全部。Mark。”  
Mark看着Eduardo好像他在讲希腊语。等等，不是希腊语。实际上Mark懂希腊语，至少能看懂。Eduardo记起他大声翻译，有时他会埋在书里而不是代码里。“Hateful to me as the gates of Hades is that man who hides one thing in his heart and speaks another. ”  
（另一次，Eduardo发现了一本已经翻到卷边的聂鲁达诗选，Mark拒绝翻译而且立刻一把抢回去了。但是Eduardo懂得的西班牙语足以让他疑惑为什么Mark在一些句子下划线——我爱你，如同从不开花的植物，却含着隐秘的花朵的光芒；以及既然他对Erica感觉那么强烈为什么不和她多见面约会。当Mark承认整天都没吃东西时他立刻被转移了注意力，然后他俩就出门吃披萨去了。）  
Eduardo想知道Mark是否依然阅读，或者他对文学的爱也因为Facebook被降序或牺牲了。他想知道为什么他依然在意到想知道关于Mark的一切。  
他们又沉默地四目相对了。  
最近几天来第一次，Eduardo这么欣喜于听到他手机铃响。Suzana指定了她的来电铃声——当然了，StarTrek原初系列的。“Hi，Suzy。”  
“Hi，还好吗？”  
“我很好，你呢？”  
“很好，除了今天有人把我称为你的掩护，Eduardo，这在很多层面上都错了。即使你这样的数学怪咖也没法数清。”  
Eduardo笑开了，尽管他不想。“我是被一个去年万圣节party上打扮成Uhura的女人称为怪咖了吗？话说回来，如今谁还会参加万圣节party啊？”  
“哦，说得好像你不在那儿，还装扮成Captain Reynolds一样。”  
“我的装扮毫无疑问比你的酷，我可不关心你穿着那制服时腿有多好看。”  
“倒不是说被你完全言不由衷地打趣不好玩，我更想和你谈谈你怎么样，以及我要扭断多少根Zuckerberg的骨头。”  
“我还好，”Eduardo视线转回Mark，他正让人难解地怒视着他的办公桌，“事实上，现在我算是在开会。”  
“而你接了电话？”Suzana听起来很怀疑，当然如此。Eduardo通常要礼貌得多。  
“嗯，我想我该挂电话了，我稍后联络你。”  
“说定了，Bye。”

5.d   
“抱歉接了电话”，Eduardo说，“不过既然Chris出去了——”  
“我以为你助理叫Ava，” Mark迅速打断他，听起来几乎是指责。  
“呃，确实。”奇怪，为什么Mark记得他助理的名字？或者花精力去调查？“刚刚那不是我助理。”  
“你朝Chris抱怨我害得你女朋友甩了你。现在看来这并不确实。”  
“我会和Chris就这些谈一谈，”他若无其事地说，捻起他袖子上不存在的线头。“也许在他的胃药上瘾症状减轻一些之后。”  
Mark的嘴抿紧了，显出那种事情不按他计划来时惯有的坏情绪。 Eduardo预料自己会得到恶劣的回应，Mark被拒绝后随之给出的那种惩罚式回应。  
但是并没有。  
Mark仅仅深吸一口气说，“在会议里接电话可不像你，Eduardo。”  
“我说了抱歉——”  
“我只是在观察，我不是在指责，事实上—”Mark停顿了——这是这些天来第二次，奇怪版的Mark——语速比往常慢，好像他在仔细考虑措辞，“实际上我，呃，有点更喜欢你不过分礼貌——比有点更多点，有点实际上是个被滥用的模棱两可的词——”  
如果不是Mark而是其他任何人，Eduardo敢说他现在有点脸红。  
（他记得Mark以前脸红过，当他对Mark说”你不知道这对我父亲意味什么”，而Mark脱口而出“我当然知道”，之后连耳朵都变粉红了。Eduardo记得自己咬住上唇好藏住一个感动的笑，或是一个“啊”，那绝对会导致Mark朝他头上扔一罐红牛的。）  
Eduardo也脸红起来，困惑而混乱。 因为那是绝无仅有的一次，而且当时脸红对Mark而言并不意味着什么。   
“我——我，”他最后成功地挤出声音，“一直过分礼貌。这——这就是我。”  
“不，”Mark直接地说，“这是你认为你必须扮演的人格。”  
Eduardo只能一瞬不瞬地盯着他，努力把某种情绪咽下去——那情绪胀满他胸口，堵住他喉咙，拉扯着他又放松，像是飞翔的同时又坠落。  
Chris回来了，这让Eduardo眨了眨眼，回过神。  
Shit，他对自己说，Shit，回过神来。  
“现在Dustin感到完全没必要的罪恶感。多谢你了Mark。不过本来这个会议也不需要他出席……” Chris拖长声音，在他们两人之间来回扫视。“老天啊，我就不能把你们单独留下5分钟吗？你们就不能别回复到12岁小孩的状态吗？”  
Eduardo脸更热了，但是Mark又快又稳地回击了：  
“我们很好，你才是那个一直坚持把我们当小孩对待的。”  
“如果你不想我把你当个小孩来对待——“  
“要怎样？” Mark问。  
“停止表现得像个小孩。”Chris皱眉，“我以为这很明显了。”  
“陈词滥调。有时我太相信你了，考虑到你是个文科生。”  
Eduardo没法控制自己不从鼻子里喷笑出来，这让Chris的怒视从Mark转向了他。Mark视线朝下得意地笑起来。Eduardo相当肯定Mark不常像现在这样笑出酒窝。  
快停下，Saverin，他告诫自己。Mark可以很幽默并不是新闻，只要那些尖刻的打趣不是针对你。但那不重要，Mark性格里其他面比幽默感明显一千倍也伤人一千倍。Eduardo不能戴回玫瑰色眼镜看Mark了，即使他想。

5.e  
所以，如果之前Mark就做了一个有洞察力的评论呢？不管怎样，这可能都意味着一种羞辱，一种关于Eduardo如何一直极度渴望被喜欢和这让他变得多么可怜，一直试着扭曲自己使他变为别人想要他成为的那种人，总是力求完美但不可避免地不合标准的暗讽。但Eduardo没有任何理由对此该有任何感觉。  
他清了清自己的嗓子。“所以，Chris，你有一些声明稿需要去讨论？“  
“是的“ Chris说道，并且因为某些理由看起来不再那么杀气腾腾的了。他看上去有些阴郁。“但是存在着另一个问题，Dustin说他几天前对你提及过的。现在，Eduardo，我需要你完全的诚实不管这会让你多么地不舒服，因为，直白地说，我们已经过了这道坎了。”他对着Eduardo皱紧眉头以示强调。  
“可以。”  
“好的。你是否与这个人发生过性关系……”他从他的公文包里拿出一张相片展示给Eduardo看，转而背对着Mark，“……在哈佛的时候？”  
“我想要知道你为什么要在公文包里随身携带陌生人照片？”  
Mark正远远地在他的座椅上倾身来偷看Chris，所以大概他也在想着同样的事。  
“这不是随便什么人，”Chris冷静地说，无视了Mark几乎要从他的座椅里翻倒，和之后为了摆正座椅所发出的巨大响声，并且挥舞着手臂对Dustin示威。“这家伙四处打探着对他在大四勾搭你的传说的最好出价。你和他睡过吗？”  
“没有。”  
“你确定么？”  
“什么——我当然确定，这难道是一种盘问么？”  
“并且你没有正在使用一些漏洞百出的，毫无技术性的对性的定义？”  
“你想要知道什么，Chris，有多少的事实依据？”  
Chris停顿了一下，好像认真地思索着答案。  
“哦，我的天呐。”  
Eduardo开始期待着一些所谓的朋友的来电来远离这个场面，但是Chris太忙于盯着天花板在脑中进行公关计算，并且Mark在瞪着他的笔记本电脑，Eduardo假设他正在恼怒于他被迫长时间地远离编码。他很有可能不久前就已经没有听他们在讲什么了。  
“但是有很多依据显示你和这家伙有关，Wardo，”Chirs 说道，离开Mark的桌子开始踱步，“它仍旧没法支持你异性恋的声明。”  
“如果政治家在大学时吸大麻而不算做吸毒的话，为什么我不能体验一下但是不是gay？”  
“也许是因为只有小于六岁的小孩子才买‘拒绝吸毒’的帐，他们更喜欢Python表演团而不是编程语言，”Mark小声抱怨着。  
“Mark刚刚说的那些话如果再少一些谦虚，那么就有可能会引发一场侮辱性的语言战争。”  
“看，Chris，我不明白究竟为什么这如此重要。即使我之前是个gay，它不能自动地说明我和Mark有什么牵扯。”  
Chris的原则——那是对的并且这么说的话会有助于反对那些关于gay的陈词滥调——和他的公共关系敏感性——我们需要尽可能地抹杀这个故事的很多方面——正在奋力一战。  
“所以你不介意人们认为你不是直的？”Mark询问道，听起来十分怀疑并且为别的事而光火。他们之前的友情的烙印仍然使Eduardo对此有条件反射，伴随着Mark未说出的那句话：你只是介意他们相信我和你睡过。  
“如果这不影响我的事业我不会介意的，”Eduardo说道。和他的恋爱生活，但就此而言，他会稍后考虑的。“然而让人们相信Facebook——相信我们——相信那——。”  
（……相信那场诉讼案件是关于你用不只一种方式毁掉我，相信我甚至比任何人之前认为的更可怜和愚蠢的信任着你。）  
Mark看着他，像是他也有那些旧日友情的反映并且他能够听出Eduardo没说的那些话。“是啊，”他低声说道，眼神滑向一边。

5.f  
“好的，”Chris说道，内部战争结束了，“我们需要顺着以下几点说些什么，首要的是，你们各自的私人生活和Facebook没有任何关系并且你们两个都对媒体最近的行为感到惊讶和不快，并且考虑起诉。然而，由于需要考虑Facebook利益相关者和用户的感受，你们想要清楚地说明你们两个不在并且从未处于一种浪漫关系中……而且，Mark，这是最好的添加你最近声明的时机，考虑到你的私人生活。”  
“我不打算说谎。”  
“Mark——”  
“不。而且我从来不明白为什么你认为强调我的名字可以达到什么目的。这是斯巴达么？”  
“你正在变得不可理喻。”  
“不想变得不诚实是不可理喻？”  
“我没有这么说，但是你已经选择了非常不合时宜的时机来分辨真理的是非对错。”  
“你想要因为使用一个基础的计算机词汇而得到一颗星么？”Mark面无表情地说道。  
Chris举起他的手就像他已经接近崩溃的边缘。Eduardo知道这是什么样的感觉；他的手紧握成拳。  
“忘掉布尔值吧，然后试一下极值。并且，再一次地，安排时间是非常不方便的——”  
Mark正在嘲弄地说着，而Eduardo在意识他这么做之前就开始说道。  
“Mark关于诚实价值的观点取决于这件事对我而言有多么地不方便。”  
Chris停止说话，Mark缓缓地转过他的椅子以便直视Eduardo。  
“你假设每件事都是关于我是否可能对你有感觉，对此我感到很惊讶，”他吐出这句话，“但是你一直都是错的。”  
这些词语正是经典的Mark会说的话，他妈的痛入骨髓——但是他说这话的语气是低沉的，不是超然的或是嘲笑的。这是苦涩的，如蜇伤和燃烧那般痛苦，那种Eduardo非常清楚地知道的感觉。  
“我要有胃溃疡了，”Chris呻吟着。“在我酗酒之前，而且这甚至不是因为共和党，哦不，这会太有意义了……”  
“我错了，”Eduardo重复道。“好吧，当然我错了，Mark，因为上帝知道你总是对的，事实上太对了以至于你都不需要解释任何事，永远——。”  
“如果你注意到而不是选择性地听取的话——”  
“是啊，我才是那个从来不注意的人——”  
“——和用殉道者般的观点来解释所有事的话——”  
“——从来不注意任何事除了一台该死的电脑——”  
“——你会知道我已经尝试着解释了他妈的好多次，Wardo。你会知道我一直努力着去说的是什么。”  
“也许我会的，但我只是根本不在意，”Eduardo恶意地说道，因为他怎么敢，怎么敢表现出好像所以的一切都是因为Eduardo太过于戏剧化和曲解他，而不是Mark是一个暗中伤人的混蛋，好像他现在还有权利称呼他为Wardo，或者是这样跟他说话。  
然后Mark——Mark瑟缩了。他的嘴巴张开但是却没有恶言相向，他什么也没说。  
Eduardo本应该对此感到抱歉，取而代之的是，他感到一种胜利和苦涩的混合，如此强烈以至于他几乎要吐了。  
“呃，”Chris说道，Eduardo惊愕地看着他。他之前已经忘了还有别人在这里。“也许我们该，你知道，回归正题——。”  
“我他妈的不准备说谎，Chris，所以取消它。”  
“你只是不得不让任何事变得艰难，不是吗？”Eduardo说道，“你甚至没有意识到你是——你是多么地幸运，因为我甚至同意来到这儿来处理这件事，来给予你帮助。你认为自己有权利做这个，毕竟，好像我本不能够只是忽视这件事，或者——或者是对报社谈谈，就此而言。立刻告诉他们真相。”  
“我知道你没有注意到你签名的那份重要的文件，Eduardo，但是稍稍提醒一下那里有保密协议——”  
Eduardo不愉快地笑了。“你会因此而起诉我？我很想看到这发生，Mark——看到你试着说服一整个陪审团我对你做错了。因为我会在法庭接受审理，我不会再变成这样一个胆小鬼以至于我会庭外和解——”  
“操你，Eduardo，你才是那个首先找律师们建议和起草庭外和解的人，并且你比我更容易地就签下了它。”

5.g  
Eduardo记得这个；哦，他怎么会记得这个。即使在法庭上宣誓作词的尾声，在他被他们的律师榨干之后，Mark仍然必须让事情变得更加艰难，对Gretchen建议的庭外和解协议草稿吹毛求疵。  
直到今天，Eduardo仍然不知道那是什么让Mark如此地反对——股份份额，钱数，两方保密协议还是所有这一切中最令人感到疼痛和最有可能的，承认Eduardo是联合创始人。  
“我签了，”他紧咬牙关着说，“因为它是唯一的我能获取你亏欠我的和保留少量隐私的途径，现在，多亏了你，后者简直一团糟，所以我真不明白为什么我应该自寻烦恼来试着帮助Facebook。”  
“所以你现在考虑到Facebook？当这已经不重要了，而不是回到——”  
“好像你曾经认为我的观点很重要一旦你得到了那些钱——”  
“——但是你仍然对此不屑一顾，”Mark打断了他，激进且怨恨，“不完全是，你只担心你自己，这会让你在商界和钓金龟婿的女人怎么被看待，然后，最重要的是你亲爱的老爹会怎样看待，因为你仍然妄想着你一点也不令人失望。”  
Eduardo猛吸了一口气，有那么一瞬的呆住了因为Mark居然会提到这茬儿。  
然后他发现他仅有的自制力已经落荒而逃地输给了他的怒火。因为Mark他妈的刚刚越界了。Eduardo开始说话，开始抨击任何他认为能够给予伤害的地方，能够让Mark尝尝他自己的苦果。  
“如果我只考虑我自己的话，那么我本会告诉报社。我本会告诉他们我不知道为什么你会在床上说我的名字，因为我根本不会和你睡在一起即使只是那么想想，因为这对你来说太他妈的可怜了。”  
“我不认为任何人会认为我才是Facebook创始人中令人同情的那个，”Mark说，但是他变得苍白，然而Eduardo却没有停下来。  
“我会告诉他们这简直是太可怜了，这么多年来你仍然思考着怎么你没有和我上床，怎么你从来没有机会，还有你对此如何地该死地绝望以至于你只好去幻想当你和某个只看中你钱的人上床的时候——”  
“Eduardo，”Chris说，被震惊到，然后Eduardo最终停了下来，咽下那些尚未吐出的怒气，因为激怒而颤抖伴随着其他的情绪。  
他把目光从已经全无颜色但无疑很快会恢复的Mark身上移开，痛斥，更猛烈的反击，更多地伤害回去，这就是他们俩会做的。  
“听着，”Chris说，少见的真正的愤怒划入他的声音，“如果你们两个想要一直表现得像混蛋，继续啊，但是我现在正在听。现在，你们会达成协商，然后做你们想做的，我不在乎，我不能——我不能再这么做了，我不会，懂了吗？”  
Eduardo闭上了他的眼睛，精疲力竭而且模糊地感到恶心。“是的，”他说，但是他没有道歉，没有收回他说的话，也没有撒谎。  
并且他也没有再看Mark。

6.a  
他们发布了联合声明。  
Eduardo让自己一点点地埋首于工作，他让Ava安排和应用软件开发商的会议，自己找出了一些潜在的客户和投资。他看了股票市场，世界金融消息甚至还有天气预报，国际货币基金预测和环境研究，油价和金价。他让Ava回复同意参加一些他通常会拒绝的项目，在洛杉矶，华盛顿，纽约和帕洛阿尔托。  
他成功地没有太多地去想到Mark。  
（毕竟他之前也这么做过。）  
但是Eduardo仍然在半夜硬着从一个记忆不清的梦中醒来，苍白的皮肤，乱成一团的卷毛，尖锐的蓝眼睛和干裂的嘴唇，无一不使他的眼睛发热（burning the backs of his eyelids）。这种感觉有些时候是因为那些哈佛时光，有些是因为那场官司，他不知道哪个更令他感到痛苦。  
他在拒绝和Chris说话，这很容易当Chris也这么做的时候。他无视了Dustin不以为然的看电影或出去喝一杯的邀请。他告诉Suzana和Anthony他很好，无论他们问多少次。他和一个咖啡师调情，但是没留下她的电话号码，而他并不清楚这是因为他太忙了，还是他知道这会让媒体捕风捉影，或者只是因为Mark。  
我正在安排一个记者招待会，在下周。最终Chris给他发了短信。  
此外我在纽约还有一个会要开，Ava会告诉你相关内容的。  
你要离开了？  
我还不准备回新加坡，但是我不能因此落下我的工作。  
我需要知道你和Mark不打算在别人面前再那样做了，Chris传出简讯，终于表达出他的重点。我在那儿时简直是太糟糕了。  
对不起，Eduardo回道，因为当这是针对Chris时，他真的很抱歉。  
也许他也需要为剩下的那些感到抱歉，他也许会的如果他说出的那些话真的很粗鲁，但那正是Mark擅长的。Eduardo不想再那样生气了，他想要结束这个，他想要比之前做得要好些。但是他不感到抱歉，他不能假装他是，不能光明堂皇地说出对不起，不能给Mark打电话来紧咬牙关撒谎使气氛缓和。  
不能，或不会？听起来像是他心理医生的声音在他脑中响起。  
（Eduardo拒绝了吴医生的那些来电。他已经好了，这些已经过去很久了——拒绝过度紧张的关系，打破任性的和潜在的自我毁灭的习惯，理性地思考而不是让步于不稳定的情绪和不安全感。他不想要自己倒退到原来的状态来让她失望。）  
我知道要求你去打破和Mark的僵局太过分了，Chris短信道，因为他是个非常聪明的人，然后，但是我们都知道你们两个现在需要文明地相处而这会大大地依靠于你。  
这难道不是经常发生的吗？无论他和Mark是怎样的关系——最好的朋友，商业伙伴，对质公堂的对手，疏远的同事，无论TMD他们现在关系如何——Eduardo已经不再是那个承担所有，负有责任且实际的，不得不让步并且留出余地和例外的人了。Mark当然也从来不会这么做的。  
力量平衡一直都存在着，但那一直都不是Eduardo的，他已经TMD厌倦这样了。  
新闻发布会上我会表现得好好的，他回给Chris道，并且关上了他的手机。

6.b  
正常情况下，Eduardo无论何时回到纽约，他都会享受这里的每一分钟。他从来不是那种依恋于特定地方的人，但是他总倾向于喜欢大型国际化都市。圣保罗，他年轻时候的纽约，新加坡，上海，东京，苏黎世，孟买，和莫斯科。  
（他不是特别喜欢迈阿密，洛杉矶和圣弗朗西斯科，出于一些他也不想思考的原因。）  
但是纽约对他而言有感情价值。他对圣保罗的记忆随着时间而消褪，而新加坡对他而言有那么一点像是污点，考虑到他搬去那儿的情况。在纽约也有一些不好的记忆（Mark对广告商的鄙视，不停地坐地铁，Christy以及尖叫和争吵），但是Eduardo仍然更多地将这个城市和他的早年记忆联系起来。那时的他年轻且富有活力，首要相信他的商业本能，从观察天气中赚了一大笔钱。  
然而，这次，纽约不再能让他心情振奋了。Eduardo不能承受更多的情绪了，就像他在逃避，就像他在逃离但是只是拖延那些不可避免终要发生的事情，就像他被钢丝拉扯着并且随时随地会掉下来一样。  
他给Suzana打了电话但是让整个谈话都是关于她的近况，除此以外，在他们挂断之前，她温和地询问他需不需要自己空下来去看他，他拒绝了，坚持他很好，并且认为在他快要在美国达成协议的时候跨洲际来看他很奇怪。Suzy同意了，但是她听起来仍然保有怀疑和担心。  
无疑，那场Facebook针对最近谣言的新闻发布会并没有阻止那些流言蜚语。机场上停着许多的摄影师，在会议大厅外面有更多，并且Eduardo十分确定在之前他可从来没有被这么多人注视着，即使是在那场诉讼期间和之后不久。  
然后，再一次地，诉讼案的相关细节仍然不为大众所知，不像Mark的性生活细节。  
至少没有人足够地粗鲁去问Eduardo关于这件事（感谢上帝Sean不在这儿；他会在只是因为想要冲击力而提及此事的）。但是，他也没有幻想着其他的发布会参与者没有正在谈论它，  
或者它不仅仅是涉及到Mark。  
（这难道不是一直发生的么？）  
Mark有很多欣赏者，这些人称他为天才和梦想家，但是他也有很多的批评者——出于嫉妒，Mark会这么说，如果他懒得去推测他们的动机，但是他们也是出于对他公共角色和缺乏社交礼仪的真实的不喜欢，或者是通常针对Facebook或者是电子商务。Eduardo会打赌（好吧，不是打赌，如果这是墨西哥湾暖流的波动的话，他绝对会因此而转移他的投资）这里很多人都积极地乐于看到Mark的麻烦。  
Eduardo不清楚他对此是怎么看的。他不认为他自己是一个报复心切的人，但是也许他会稍稍(复仇般地，有罪恶感地）感到被逗乐到了如果他不用为此付出代价的话。  
不，他决定，慢慢地吃着他的开胃小菜，并且假装在听一个吹牛皮的CEO对黑莓和苹果之战的立场。不，我没有像Mark那样复仇心切。  
（Mark，那个上个星期嘲笑他殉道者精神的人，那个很久之前在桌子对面凝视着他当他说“我的父亲甚至不看我”的人，那个，很久之前，冲他喊着“你难道没有意识到是你使整个公司陷入困境吗？！”的人）  
Eduardo摇了摇头，这明显对一个副总来说明显是暗示着让她就CAVA发表点意见。  
他没有报复心切，他没有。想要复仇和想要公正是有区别的。  
然而当你说Mark可怜的时候这两者之中你想要什么？他脑海中像是Chris的一个声音在问道。愚蠢的，明智的，痴迷于公平公正的Chris。  
你想要得到什么当你冻结账户的时候？另一个声音听起来像是Mark。  
操。Eduardo不打算和Mark吵架，特别是当他甚至不在这里时，这让他看起来像个疯子。

6.c  
除了在他对一个联络人点头打招呼的时候并打算进一步交谈的时候，他认出在房间另一端的那是Mark，说曹操曹操就到，或者显然地只是想一下。也许Eduardo确实是疯子。  
或者Mark才是，考虑到他正在交谈的人看他的样子（好吧，如果“交谈”指的是“不情愿地站得近一点的同时无视至少90%的对话”）。认真地说，Mark为什么在这儿？他通常痛恨那些让他离开Facebook的事务，特别那些包含社交方面的事情，并且今天这个聚会绝对是伪装成公司融资会的交流会而已。  
Mark不进行人际网络交流，Eduardo怀疑他自有生财之道。  
（Mark号称这种交流为“做作的，不有趣的投机”，当在Facebook成立前的那个夏天 Eduardo告诉他关于去纽约的事情时，甚至当他激动地告诉Mark自己随手赚了30万的时候，他也只是说，“我认为这‘很好’，如果你关心钱的话。”）  
所以见鬼的为什么Mark会在这儿？  
并且为什么这次他穿着看起来像是定做的正装？  
Eduardo移开了视线——他没有面临着小小的正装危机——在他放任自己用那种他青少年时期被他的父亲看着的那种方式与他人交流之前，他从托盘里拿了一个细长型香槟酒杯，并且和他从前做的那样，Eduardo开始喝得比明智的量更多。现在，他可以更好地处理酒精液体而不是Mark（或者是上个星期，很多年以前或者是永远——）。  
他喝得太多了，他知道他正在这么做，重拾旧习——三杯酒只是让他感到他的胃不再由于紧张而翻覆，另外两杯来忽略Mark对他肩胛骨之间的火热凝视，再来一杯来忘掉在哈佛，这时候他应该立刻找一个火辣的女孩或者是火热的家伙。又两杯来假装他并没有在透过他的酒杯边缘和修长的握着杯茎的手指来看Mark的嘴唇。  
最终，他血管里的嗡嗡声足够强壮以至于他几乎能够忽视Mark在那儿的事实。  
直到他走到阳台上准备呼吸一些新鲜空气时，Mark来了一次突袭。  
“我认为你已经喝得够多了，”他说，古怪的开场白，他皱着眉头，这同样也很古怪，考虑到他看起来更像是担心而不是恼怒。  
“多谢你的关心。”Eduardo冷淡地说，对剩下的香槟一饮而尽。  
“你也许可以糊弄到这个房间里的其他人，但是说实话你真的认为我分辨不出来什么时候你喝酒过量吗？”  
说实话，Eduardo怀疑Mark真的曾经这么了解他吗——或者这么关心他——来分辨他喝多与否。  
“我没有喝醉，我只是……开心。或者我之前是。”  
“多么令人惊讶的智慧的文字游戏，Wardo，”Mark冷漠地说。  
“看，如果你只是被动地使用每年你表现得像人类的份额，我会返回房间——”  
Mark堵住了出入口。  
“现在这表现得够成熟了。”  
他耸了耸肩。“目的，途径，等等等等。”  
“走开。”  
“不。”  
好吧，情况已经开始迅速恶化了。  
“Mark。”  
“至少你没说请和表现得礼貌。”  
“是的，你剥夺了我的文明礼仪，恭喜恭喜，现在，走开。”  
Mark转移了他的重心，但是没有走开也没有转移目光。“我只是想要谈谈。”  
Eduardo不相信地瞪着他，在他可以回复之前，有人尴尬地说“不好意思，请让一下，先生们。”  
Eduardo让了他。  
他可以将之怪罪于酒精，但是当他说他没醉的时候他也没撒谎。得需要好多的酒才能让他感到嗡嗡声。  
只是Mark这样发起远超必须的肢体接触或者是以轻拍他手臂的方式来表达极少的让步实在是太古怪了。过去一直是Eduardo使劲拖着Mark远离他刚刚羞辱过的兄弟会成员或者是去呼吸新鲜空气；一直是Eduardo讲笑话时用腿轻推他，或者在他们走路的时候将手掌放在他的背上，或者是在他们醉醺醺地磕绊着离开一个聚会时在他身上挂着胳膊。

6.d  
Eduardo无法回忆出他们上次的肢体接触。  
并且他绝对不记得他对此是如此的亢奋，透过衣料的Mark的热度，一波波地向他传来，慢慢地向他的腹部延伸，炽热着。  
（也许除了有一次，当——）  
记忆和痛苦的颤动使Eduardo不愿意沉浸于此，他用力挣脱了Mark的紧握。但是他们已经足够能感觉到。  
“你确实对打破在这儿的流言蜚语大有作用，Mark。”他说道当他被拖到会堂后的小道上时。  
“你看起来不像是会对在人们会偷听的地方进行谈话而负责任。”  
“我没有责任来进行这次谈话。”  
Mark眯着眼，他们之间还有什么可说的，而Eduardo需要再喝多少的酒才能忘记这有多痛苦，还有为什么他仍然抓着他的手臂？Eduardo尖锐地低头注视着，Mark松开了他，向后退了一大步，手足无措。他花了一会儿才意识到他的正装夹克有口袋。  
Eduardo回想起了可怕的加勒比之夜，然而他惊奇于自己只记得关于那晚的零星碎片，那个他人生的转折点，他和Mark结束的开始。Mark听起来是多么地激动，他怎么在冷空气中呼出白色的气体，以及Eduardo的帽子是多么地古怪。他不记得过去Mark常常告诉他的关于thefacebook的话语，但是他记得Mark对他被凤凰社挑选的看法的每一个字。  
这有一点离奇，考虑到Eduardo那时忽视了那个看法，就像他忽视所有的看法一样，就像他不在乎Mark偶尔的嘲讽，不断的迟到和漫不经心的自私。他总是无视所有的这些小事——人型状的云，大气压强的变化——那本可以告诉他些什么，但是却没有。  
Eduardo想要提醒Mark他才是那个想要谈谈的人，但是Mark最终开始高声说话。  
“我注意到了我说的一些话可能很容易被误解。”  
“换句话说，Chris告诉你来道歉。”Eduardo本可以告诉他那只是个白日梦。  
“也许吧；当那场对话不再相关的时候我没有继续听下去。但是，Wardo，关于你的父亲——当我说你令人失望的时候。我指的是你对他而言令人失望，因为无论他对你如何，那都让他变得更加混蛋——。”  
“Mark——”  
“——不是因为你。”  
Eduardo没有回答；他知道他的不相信表现得太明显了。  
“你告诉过我你做了什么并不重要，即使你成为最富有的人并且是美国的第一任外国总统的话，你的父亲仍然不会为此感到骄傲。我从来不明白为什么你表现得就像你知道这个但是你就是不相信。”  
“我不敢相信你还记得那个，”Eduardo深吸了一口气，因为说真的？他那时甚至不确定Mark在听他说。  
Mark的嘴扭曲且嘲讽，但是带有一些几乎是悲伤的成分。就像Eduardo错过了明显的一些事而且Mark对此感到失望却并不惊讶。  
Eduardo粗粝地喘息着。“所以你指的不是那个意思。好的。你说的并不是你的真实意思。”  
“你也是。”  
“不……我说的意味着很多的事，但是有一些是……不是——不是真心的。而且我指的也不是那些意思。那时候我——我很生气。”  
他现在仍然生着气。怒不可遏，甚至，但是因为他拒绝承认在他血管里酒精的作用，Eduardo现在根本意识不到他的怒火。  
“哪些事？”Mark询问道。  
“嗯？”  
“哪些是你并不有意要说的？”  
Eduardo开始感到不舒服了因为Mark是如此专注地看着他，他这么看他有多久了。在他和Mark还是朋友的时候也许他真的错过了许多事，但是他很确定这不会成为其中的一件。他过于生动地记得那些他追寻Mark关注的时刻，偶尔感觉到他越是努力地尝试，Mark越是无视他。  
他现在不再无视他了。

6.e  
这让Eduardo转移了视线。他感觉很热，几乎要发烧了，但是那是酒精的作用，当然，他无意识地用一只手拽着他的领结，解开它，尝试着想出对Mark问题的答案。他看回去，但是Mark的凝视已经向下转移。他正看着Eduardo的手指，暴露于他喉咙之上的一小片皮肤。  
Eduardo的手停滞了。  
Mark向上看去，这次不可否认地他脸红了。  
“为什么你从来不告诉我？”Eduardo问，为他自己哀伤恳切的语气而瑟缩了一下。  
Mark将他的头歪向另一边，好奇的。“这会有所不同么？”  
Eduardo不能回答那个。  
他想要说不，因为这有可能是真的。因为那是定局的答案，那可以让现在发生的一切过去，让他们回到之前保持疏远礼貌的状态。因为Eduardo知道假设分析毫无意义，为所欲为且痛苦。  
他想要说是的，不是因为这有可能是真的。不是因为Eduardo记起来他曾经是多么渴望Mark的注意和零星的感情，不是因为他总是为Mark做出让步和特例，也不是因为他本可能成为什么样的人假如他能意识到Mark想从他这获得什么时。不是因为他开始意识到他甚至对Mark的吸引力毫无抵抗的时候。  
Eduardo有一点想要说是的，因为他想要使Mark受伤，想要让他为他们之前发生的某些事感到悔恨，想要让他成为那个希望万事重来的人。他想要成为那个反败为胜的人，只此一次。  
但是酒精一直都只能让Eduardo变得过于诚实罢了。“我不知道，”他说。“但是你本应该告诉我的，无论如何。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我们曾是最好的朋友！”或者只是Eduardo这么认为。他不应该惊讶于得知也许这一件事也被他漏掉和误解了，投射于他人，却迷惑住了自己。这不应该仍然令他感到刺痛。  
小了点儿声，他说，“那正是你会做的，当你是好朋友的时候，你告诉别人所有的事。”  
Mark对此无动于衷，正如他一直以来那样，“是什么，你是从一个课后特殊服务里得知的么？”  
Eduardo向后倚，头靠墙，闭上双眼。“我不期望你能理解。”  
“你从来不回答我的问题，哪些是你不故意要说的？”  
“那很重要么？”  
“是的，”Mark说，他的话语中开始带有起伏，轻微地让自己的语速慢下来。“这是重要的，Eduardo，你——就只是回答我。”  
“我不知道。”  
“你怎么能不知道？”  
“我就只是不知道，”Eduardo简单地回答道，尽管涉及此的任何事都一点儿也不简单，这是矛盾心理和半压抑想法的戈尔迪之结。Mark会喜欢那个隐喻的，他认为。Eduardo更紧地眯起双眼。  
“那没有意义。我知道你很少说出来你的意思，或者你是认真的，但是不能以那种很多人会——的方式。”  
Eduardo的眼睛突然睁开。“什么？”  
“——但是我之前认为你知道你真正的意思。为什么你就不能告诉我，Eduardo？”  
他再一次地闭上他的眼睛。“我已经告诉你了，我不知道，除此之外，”他打断了Mark的哼声，“我不欠你一个解释。”  
“我说你欠。”  
“好震惊，考虑到你自恋的权利。”  
“你对我说你之前说的一些并不是真的；不想知道细节难道不是无根据的？（How is it unwarranted to want to know the specifics?) 或者对你来说，就此事而言，当我们说话的时候你看着我也是无根据的？(Or for you to look at me when we’re speaking, for that matter.)”  
“你今天话还真多。（That’s rich，coming from you）”  
“我认为，”Mark说，“我们已经就你不知道我多么频繁地看你达成共识了，除了别的事情以外。”  
好吧，这种言论让Eduardo再也不想看着Mark的眼睛。这也是他现在瞪视着Mark的原因，因为他才不应该是那个尴尬的人。“对我说出那样的话你是怎么逃脱罪责的？”他问道，然后立刻脸红着为此感到后悔。  
“逃脱罪责？”精密的词语选择，Saverin，真的。  
Mark，那个混蛋，看起来被娱乐到了。“我之前只是在暗示并且你没有理解它。”他皱了皱眉。“你之前一直明白我的暗示的。”  
“如果有任何事是我们已经达成共识的，Mark，那就是我之前认为我理解你但是我，真的，真的没有。”  
他竭尽全力才没让他的怒气飙升。

7.a  
Eduardo将自己推离墙壁，站直。“所以。你过去喜欢看着我。我有时会睡在你的宿舍里；那时你也是这么看着我的？”  
Mark的表情几乎保持着空白，但是Eudardo本会从他眼睛睁大的方式中解读出警报。“你在——。”（Mark说）  
“或者当我对你说话的时候，告诉你一些事情因为你是我最好的朋友时，愚蠢的我，我之前认为那指的是我可以告诉你任何事。”相信关于你的任何事情。“多少次当我在说话的时候你看着我，想着我的嘴巴可以用在更好的地方？”  
Mark的脸变得通红，Eduardo对此有他自己的解释。  
他哼了一声。“至少现在我知道为什么你看起从来没有听进去过我说的一个字。”  
“那不是——Wardo，我那是——。”  
Eduardo之前一直认为“火冒三丈”只是一种表达，但是当Mark使用那个昵称的时候……  
“那是你那时说的吗，对那个在你床上的家伙？告诉我，这次被你完完全全地搞砸了。”  
“我之前告诉过你，我不是故意的！说出你的名字或者是那个家伙将这个公之于众。没有一件是故意的，所以停止表现地好像我特意要伤害你——。”  
Mark开始快速狂乱地说话，回到原来的样子，这强烈地唤起了Eduardo当他和Mark因为股权稀释对质时候的记忆，他的手指发痒并且想要再次破坏。比如Mark的脸。  
“另一件我比较好奇的事情，”Eduardo说，“是为什么在我签下那份股权稀释协议后之后你什么都没有说。我指的是，你只是因为钱或者是性才想要我绕着你打转——。”有那么一瞬间，他哽咽住了，不能呼吸，他怎么可能感到如此受伤，再一次——“所以，一旦你得到了Thiel的钱和我的签名，为什么你不试着将我带上床？那正是你的好机会，并且会涉及一些诗意的事情，差不多——一次性地用两种方式搞垮我？”  
Mark闭上了他的眼睛。“我不——我绝不会——你认为我是什么，Eduardo，一个反社会？”  
“一个自恋狂，也许。不要告诉我你根本不会这么做，好像你一点儿也不残酷一样。如果我那时会提供……”  
“但是你没有！那就像是——一个Dustin的假设，一个‘假使你没在Kirk和Picard之间做选择的话那么世界将会怎么结束’或者‘你会选择那一款电子游戏来和外星人同归于尽？——”  
Eduardo希望那是对的，他和Mark睡的可能性是如此的不切实际且荒诞。  
事实是，这没有让他莫名地，难以置信地，更生气。这就像是立刻坠落——他直到撞到最低点时才能停止。（Mark之前说的那句话本会让Eduardo更生气，但是他已经生气到极点了，所以这句话没能让他更生气。）  
“——你从来没有，曾经那样想过我，你从不考虑——。”  
“为什么不？”  
Mark对这个问题是如此地震惊以至于他什么都说不来。  
“这不是不可能的，Mark。我之前和男人闲荡过——。”  
“我知道，”Mark立刻说道，然而他看起来像是他希望他不知道。  
“你妒忌了？”Eduardo状似无辜地问，Mark在瞪视他之前畏缩了一下。  
“我那时考虑到和你上床不是不可能的。尤其是在那之后，我——我很……开心，认为我们之间所有事又变好了，我们成功了，Facebook成功了……并且我们喝了一点啤酒，在我飞回去之前……”  
不要记得那个，不要讨论它，操，就只是忘了它，你这个可怜的，敏感的白痴，忘记忘记忘记。（Eduardo的心理活动）  
“那么介于愚蠢地快乐和微醺之间，我本有可能会考虑到性。当我喝醉的时候我吻过Chris，所以。”  
“你什么？”  
“事实上，那发生在百万会员之夜不久后。但是在股权稀释以后，我回到了哈佛，我那时感到——‘绝望，焦虑和恼怒’——在凤凰俱乐部的聚会上并且我——”喝得烂醉几乎站立不稳，Chris阻止了我和某个家伙回家，即使在那之前我已经和一个女孩做过，并且给了另外一个家伙一个口活。“——有一点醉了，然后我吻了他。他立刻推开了我，当然了，但是Chris不是你，他从来不迷恋我，并且，你知道的，他是一个正派的人。”  
“但是你——如果我在帕罗奥图亲吻了你，在你从背后中伤我以后但是在我知道那之前，你会阻止我么？”

7.b  
Mark咬住了下嘴唇盯着地板。他的颧骨仍然是粉红色的但是他的肩膀已经下垂。他看起来像是……被打败了。这在他身上并不常见。  
在过去的某一段时间，Eduardo本会讨厌看到Mark这样，本会考虑到所有这些愚蠢的，伤感的事情——看到Mark现在的表情是错误的，反常的和令人心痛的。  
现在，这感觉很好当Mark的表情变得糟糕时。这感觉起来像是胜利，即使它很伤人，因为如果付出极大代价才能得到的胜利是Eduardo唯一能从Mark那获得的，他会收着的。他会收取任何他可以得到的。”  
他难道不是一直这样么？  
“你那时不会阻止我的，是不是？”Eduardo可以听出来他的声音是多么地陌生，他知道他的眼睛现在肯定明显地湿润了，但是他不能让他闭嘴。“你会让我认为每件事都很好，这样你就可以操我了。”  
“我。”Mark看着他吞咽了一下。“我从来不认为我有机会可以得到你——得到和你的性。所以一旦你给了我一个……我不认为我会有能力说不。”  
“那，”Eduardo说，“简直是扯淡，Mark。它是个扯淡的借口。好像你有一秒的空闲来思考那会如何伤害我。好像每件事都让它对你更有吸引力，即使是炫耀权力。”  
“Wardo，不——。”  
“所以不要假装你对此有过挣扎或者别的情绪，好像你如此绝望地渴望我以至于无法停止——”（这一句解释了Eduardo上一句里面说Mark扯淡的原因）  
Mark完全地静止了，脸上又一次布满红晕，这让Eduardo停了下来。  
这也给了他一个非常危险的想法。  
“如果那是对的呢，它现在还是么？”  
“它是——什么？”  
“你现在仍然绝望地渴望它么？”Eduardo靠近了Mark一步，Mark跳开去。“我认为你是。”  
“当你生气的时候你是不是有人格转换？”Mark询问道，但这不像它本来应有的那样刺痛，并且当Eduardo更靠近的时候，Mark猛吸了一口气。  
“你说如果我给你个机会的话，你可能根本没有说不的能力。那现在还是真的么？”  
“你——但是你不——你从来不——我不——我认为你现在喝醉了，我——”  
Mark声音减低至咕哝；Eduardo从来没想过会有这么一天。有一阵颤动爬上他的脊柱，令人兴奋的力量和复仇的混合，最终占据他的主导情绪。  
“我认为这肯定仍然是真的，考虑到这么多年你仍然想要得到它，”他说，慵懒地绕着Mark打转，漫不经心地侵蚀他的私人空间，寻找着他的弱点。  
Mark完完全全地定住了，弓着背，看着Eduardo像是他根本没法移开视线，他的眼中有一些Eduardo看不懂的东西。  
“如果我让你现在为我跪下，你会么？”  
Mark的眼睛瞬间下降至Eduardo的皮带以下——并且，认真地，他什么时候硬了？—然后他舔了他的嘴唇。  
“我认为你会。”  
事情是，Eduardoe是在胡扯。他正在发怒，心烦意乱，受尽崩溃折磨，并且他绝对没有期待着Mark顺从他的话。他期待着Mark能将他退离这场混乱，当Mark因为他的恼怒程度而惊讶时，并且随时，再一次扭转局面，用尖刻的话语让Eduardo败下阵来，就像他之前赢的那样。  
当他看到Mark跪下来的时候他张大了他的嘴。  
当Eduardo发出一个警告的噪声时Mark的手离他的皮带扣只有一英尺。他停了下来向上看着Eduardo，瞳孔扩大。“你不是认真的？”  
不，Eduardo想要说，不考虑Mark说话时破碎的嗓音和他停滞在半空中颤抖的双手。  
（Mark的手不颤动，Eduardo的大脑告诉他，曾经。无论多么少的睡眠或者摄入多少的咖啡因，他的手在键盘上，或者在法律事务所的会议桌上是平稳的。）  
“我是认真的。”

7.c  
Mark没有犹豫，他只用了一秒钟就解开Eduardo的皮带，用力拽下他的裤子和拳击短裤，然后他开始吸吮Eduardo的顶端，Jesus fuck，这感觉太好了。  
Eduardo是个绅士。他是那种会在生日和纪念日的时候买贴心的礼物的男朋友，他会策划浪漫的约会，送花还有帮约会对象开门。他在床上从不粗鲁也不说粗话除非对方要求他这么做。他一直小心翼翼地不会紧拽对方的头发或者用力向前送胯，并因此一直广受赞誉。  
但Eduardo不是一个绅士，当他和Mark在一起的时候。  
“他妈的停止戏弄我。”他厉声说道，因为Mark就只是在舔他，他的舌头长时间地品尝轻触Eduardo的下方，从头到底，然后四处打转，停下来去舔他的嘴，然后再次吸吮他的顶端，在重新开始整个过程之前。  
Eduardo将自己的手放在Mark的头上，正是那么一瞬间的感官记忆（当Mark偏头痛的时候按压他的太阳穴，观察他的睫毛震颤当他稍微放松的时候）让他猛地向上拉扯Mark的卷发。  
Mark对此只是跪着轻哼了一声并且适应了它，渴望地将Eduardo纳入口中，他的嘴看起来过于下流，红润，充分地撑开，他的两颊凹陷，眼睛暗沉渴望地盯着Eduardo的。  
Eduardo转移了他的视线，向上瞪着夜空，努力不去想着Mark尝起来是什么味道，在这之后Mark会要求怎样的性回报，他怎么可能因为可能是恐惧的东西而打颤或者可能不是，可能是因为别的，可能是——  
然后他戳到了Mark的咽喉，Eduardo不自觉地呻吟着向前送胯。  
Mark拉开他，Eduardo往下回看恰巧看到Mark舔着嘴唇，颤抖地喘息着再一次吞咽他。他的手掌在Mark的卷发里颤动，他闭上了眼睛，尝试着让自己迷失在热与湿的感官体验中，哦——天哪—-这他妈的——太好了……  
但是即使被Mark的嘴占据着，Eduardo仍然可以听到回荡在他脑海中的那些声音。  
他听到“你一直都弄错了”，“你仍然妄想着你一点也不令人失望。”和“用殉道者般的观点来解释所有事”——  
（以及“这很有可能是出于人种多样性的考虑”，“落下了”，“你想要指责我是因为你才是公司的商务主管，而你对你自己的公司做了一个糟糕的商务决定？”）  
Eduardo再一次向前猛戳胯部，Mark反呕一下但是没有拉开他。他拖拽着靠得更近，手放在Eduardo的大腿上，闭上眼睛专注于此，Eduardo也再一次闭上眼睛当Mark吞咽他的时候，一次一次又一次。他没法控制自己为Mark嘴唇持久湿润的压力和喉咙的紧绷而喘息呻吟，但是他可以阻止自己胡言乱语出那些在自己脑中的Mark，fuck，Mark，so close，MarkMarkMarkohGodMark之类的连祷——  
他毫无预警地射了出来，即使是透过高潮后的眩晕，他仍然可以感觉到Mark的吞咽，听到他发出的绝望饥渴的声音。  
“Wardo，fuck。”Mark突然喘息着说道，在将额头放在Eduardo大腿上的同时手指紧扣着他的大腿后侧。  
Mark刚刚到了，Eduardo注意到，这是一个超现实的想法。Mark刚刚到了而Eduardo甚至没有碰触他，他甚至没有碰自己。Eduardo不知道怎么来处理它，关于它的任何部分—-Mark完全会那么做，他如此地渴望它，他只是吸吮Eudardo就可以达到高潮。这是——这是匪夷所思的，荒谬的，不健康的而且……  
令人不安。使人中毒。  
哦，狗屁，他刚刚做了什么？  
Eduardo让自己把手从Mark的头发中拿开。它垂在一侧，软弱无力且仍然颤抖着。  
好像他和Mark之间的事还不够糟似的。  
在退后之前Mark喘息了一会儿，然后他站了起来。他里里外外地舔着自己的嘴唇，他的裤子上有一块湿了，Eduardo认为也许他只是看着自己就可以高潮。他转移了视线然后记起来自己要拉上拉链。Christ。  
Mark的嗓音变得嘶哑。“你现在相信我了吗？”   
Eduardo看着他，开始大笑，带着明显的受伤和歇斯底里。因为这就是那对于Mark的意义；每件事都是为了证明他是对的而Eduardo是错的，这对Mark来说就是胜利。这是极其愚蠢且典型的，Eduardo甘愿回到他的庇护所去。  
这大大超出了他的自我毁灭的冲动。  
“我要走了，”他说。“我建议你这次最好不要阻拦我。”  
Mark看着他，但是在Eduardo转身的时候没有说一个字，什么也没有做，没有阻止他离开。  
（这不是第一次了，这是第二次。）  
*  
Eduaro给Ava打了个电话，她十分迅速地为他准备好了一辆车以至于Eduardo再一次询问她时空统一对她是否适用。  
他告诉她不打算去酒店，但是也没让她取消预订或者订一家新的。有可能是Sean的偏执狂已经影响到了他，这会是细思恐极的一个想法，但是Eduardo不会像Mark那样接受哪怕是极细微的在同一家酒店结束的可能性。他已经感觉到他这么做就像他青少年时期拜访巴西时那样，那时他会和堂兄弟们在晚上偷偷溜走去圣保罗的一些地方，就像他很不安一样。  
他和Mark在一起的时候从来没感到安全，但是在此之前他从来没有如此精确地感受到。  
“多谢你让我擅自过来，Tony。”当他抵达Anthony的位于上西区的顶层公寓Eduardo说。“就只此一晚。”  
“没问题，坦白地说，有一些相聚挺好的。这个地方对我而言太大了，在没有Lindsey的情况下。”  
正常而言，当Eduardo像这样疲倦和焦虑的时候最不想听到的就是Anthony和他分分合合的女朋友的闹剧。他们从Eduardo认识他们开始就如此反复了。  
另一方面，Eduardo宁愿考虑Anthony和Lindsey（或者是埃博拉病毒，灌肠液，或者是任何事）而不是Mark。  
“这次发生了什么？”  
Anthony开始叙述，Eduardo试着去听，试着成为一个好朋友，试着不要去想Mark，试着不要为怒火和负罪感以及更多的压制负罪感的怒火，恐慌和恐慌还有自我厌恶而感到恶心，试着不去再一次地听在他脑海中Mark的声音。  
（因为他也可以听到“我需要你”，“我想要-—我想要—-我需要你在这儿”和“你从不用那种方式来考虑我”……）  
“……我多么地混蛋啊因为我只想着要去公司的圣诞聚会或者去看望我的父母而不是像我们去年那样去她姐姐在瑞士的周年盛会……”Anthony压低了声音。“呃，你还好么，Eduardo？你看起来脸色不太好。”  
“我很好。”  
Anthony对他扬起了眉毛。“你经常这么说。”  
“我只是，额，喝太多了，我认为。”是的，这可以很好地解释那种潜伏在他胸骨内的紧绷打结的感觉，就像他没法呼入足够的空气，就像他的胃部正试着向上抓着他的食管一样。  
“我看到过你把一帮兄弟会的喝趴下过。”  
“好吧，我……我也吃了太多的东西。”  
“Eduardo——”  
“瞧，我很好，我们还是谈论你吧，行吗？”  
Anthony盯了他几秒钟，然后说，“我有一点儿累了，事实上，明天我还得早起。不足一个月后还有和一个主要客户的开庭会。我要去为你收拾一下客房了。”  
一旦Anthony消失在走廊上，Eduardo就发现他倾倒在水池上，呕吐直到耳鸣。  
他的耳朵鸣叫着伴随着Mark说“我从来不认为我有机会拥有你”，还有当他问Eduardo是否是认真的时候那破碎的嗓音，还有他吸吮Eduardo时发出的那些声音好像他对此永不餍足，好像他想要吞下他的全部如果他能的话。

8.a  
Eduardo从来没有像现在这样为离开纽约而松了口气。  
他不是特别地喜欢华盛顿，但是只要没有什么事可以让他想起Mark，并且没有什么人询问他是否无恙，他可以努力着不要去想他，从而可以专注于工作。  
事到如今，Eduardo已经知道了这么做可以让他不用去响应命运的号召。  
当他手机响的时候，他正在他的酒店套房里浏览一家生物技术公司的招股意向书。  
“你能告诉我在纽约发生了什么吗？”  
Eduardo再一次检查了他的来电显示；这仍然显示着，是的，这确实是Dustin打给他的，以低沉的，毫无幽默感的，恼怒的嗓音。“额，你好？”  
“你好。发生了什么，Eduardo？”  
“没什么。”如果他多次重复这句话的话，搞不好他自己都会信的。  
“没什么不会让Mark表现得好像有人偷走了一些我们最好的程序员，并且告诉他他妈妈得了癌症，还碾压了他的狗。”  
那……那只是……Eduardo甚至不知道怎么处理这个。他无法忽略内疚感尖锐地横亘在他胸口，但是他也不是很相信这件事。Mark从不会为Facebook或自我以外的东西而感到心烦意乱。  
好吧，Eduardo觉得，那是不公平的。Mark不是全然地无情。但是他也不可能仅仅因为在纽约发生的事而感到焦躁，不可能仅仅是因为Eduardo，那不可能。那暗示着—好吧，它有可能表明——Mark……  
Eduardo在这个念头刚刚萌生出来时就扼杀了它，这太可笑了，比这更糟的是，这个念头很危险。  
但是Eduardo仍然为此感到难以呼吸，他仍然无法跳脱出去，“Mark没有养狗。”  
“哦，这根本不是重点！”Dustin叫道，Eduardo瑟缩了一下，因为Dustin在冲他叫，这甚至——“Mark开始对实习生大发脾气，他甚至无法忍受我们最好的程序员，并且连对Chris都沉默以待……我从没见过他这样自从——。”  
“什么，那次股权稀释？”Eduardo叹了口气。  
“自从那次诉讼案以后。”  
“那对我来说也不像郊游那么简单，你知道的。”  
“我知道。”Dustin稍微平息了他的怒火，变得更疲倦。“那只是……无接触条款大大地打击了他，我真的很讨厌看到他再次那样。”  
“无接触……什么？”  
“你的律师们放在第一份和解协议拟稿里的条款。”Dustin停顿了一下，好像他在思考着该说什么不该说什么。“无论如何。在纽约必然发生了什么事让他再一次变得这样。”  
“我……我做了一些混乱的蠢事，”Eduardo承认。“我们俩都做了。”  
“好吧，呃。那就像是在说‘天是蓝的’，‘水是湿的’或者‘Sean爱吃可可泡芙’。  
“不要跟我提这个，”Eduardo对此有条件反射。  
“……哦操，那很不好么？”  
“更糟。”  
“操。我以为你们两个已经或多或少地翻开那页了。好吧，那你，总之。”  
“我也以为我可以让它翻页。我几乎是，真的，但是那之后Mark离开——。”  
“他不是故意的，”Dustin防卫性地说。“你知道的，Eduardo，Mark也很煎熬。他已经从——。”  
“不要试着让我对他感到抱歉，Dustin。我知道你是站在他那边儿的。我认为自从他告诉你那个股权稀释安排并且你遵从它的时候，我就对此很清楚了。”  
“那真的不是——。”  
“但是你知道。你知道但你什么也没说。”这不像之前那么令他感到痛苦了，但是Eduardo仍然不愿意细想此事。  
“不，我没有。”Dustin叹了口气。“无论你信不信，我不知道所有的事。Mark警告我不要签同样的合同，所以我对此有所感知，但是我不知道细节。并且我没有指责你因此而恼怒，也没有指责你做了什么——那之后发生了什么。但是Eduardo，你不是在那场混乱中唯一受伤的。”

8.b  
“所以你仍然认为冻结账户可以和背后中伤自己最好的朋友是一码事？天哪，Dustin——”  
“那不是我刚才说的，而且我也不想为此争吵，那不是我的意思。”  
“那么，请告诉我，你是什么意思？”  
“我的意思是失去你正爱着的某个人真的是很操蛋的痛苦，即使是你自己推开他的。”  
“Mark没有‘失去’我，他像扔垃圾一样把我甩开，并且——等一下，什么？”  
Eduardo现在肯定是产生幻觉了，因为Dustin说的不可能——  
“Mark那时候爱着你并且他现在也爱着你。”  
“……你疯了，”Eduardo声明。“我知道我之前这么说过，但那时我不太认真，但是这次——”  
“Eduardo，你现在不能再这么对此一无所知了。这直到大学时期都很有趣。但是你现在快30了，Mark在和别人上床时喊了你的名字，并且追着你到纽约因为他惹着你了。睁开你的眼睛。”  
“我没有那么快到30。”  
“你真的是太会抓重点了。”  
“你刚才说的毫无意义。相比而言，我觉得Sean喝高的时候说的话都更有意义！Mark现在并不爱我而且他之前也不。”  
Dustin沉默了太久以至于Eduardo认为信号断了。当他开始说话的时候，他嗓音中出现了一些比怒气更糟糕的事情——惋惜。“你真的相信那个，是么？”  
“当然，我花了比本应该花的更长的时间才意识到，但是。”Eduardo想要用老生常谈来结束这对话，比如这就是人生，但是他从没像那样活得自在。  
无论Dustin说了什么，Mark不可能喜欢他，不是现在也不是之前，不是在浪漫意义上的或者以Eduardo之前爱他的方式。Mark在背后中伤了他，没有道歉和解释，甚至没有为这样经营他们的友谊感到一丝谴责。  
Mark想要他，当然；但是想要并不是爱。  
“我——你忙你的吧。”Dustin没提及在Eduardo回帕罗奥图时会有的聚会，Eduardo或许对此松了一口气，但也许是失望，受伤，麻木，他不能分辨出自己现在的感情。  
“再见。”  
Eduardo挂上电话，握紧了他的手机。这没法让他的手停止颤抖。  
*  
“没时间交谈，”Chris简洁地说。“正在工作。”  
“你仍然在工作？”Dustin抱怨道。“Chris，现在是凌晨两点！你从昨晚七点就开始工作了。”  
“六点，”Chris自动更正，惊讶地看了一眼桌上的闹钟。  
“回家啦，兄弟。这对你的健康无利，办公室已经有一个僵尸工作狂了，并且你绝对是那收拾烂摊子的人。”  
Chris无法控制自己悲伤地轻笑。“我不认为我做的很好。”  
“Chris，”Dustin说，声音戏谑但平缓，“其实你的工作并不是每个人的，活的情感支柱，你知道。但是你仍然支撑着Facebook的天地。更不用说支持着我让我不至于精神失常。”  
Chris再一次笑了，这一次更真诚。“那么我绝对没做好这份工作。”  
“我之前打算邀请你来看我的新车来着——布加迪威龙超大号——但是鉴于你对我这么坏……”  
“我对此毫无概念，并且这个时间点你买车作什么？”  
“Says the man who’s pulling a Zuckerberg。”  
Chris对此没有什么可说的；当你做错了，就不要辩解。他关掉了他的电脑因为，不像他认识的一些人，他试着对他的健康做最小程度的破坏。他听着Dustin复述着他们俩谁都听不懂的汽车数据，听着他说在德国高速公路尝试它的必要性。  
“绝不。”当Chris将他的东西放到他的公文包里时说道。“你不能让自己这样死去，然后留我一个人处理Mark和Eduardo的问题。”

8.c  
“嘿，朝好处看——至少Sean还没有做什么不可掩盖的丑闻。”  
“不要乌鸦嘴。”  
“太迷信了吧？尽管，好吧，心灵学有可能是真的，并且鬼魂绝对是……”  
Chris任由Dustin喋喋不休而自己神游物外。可以预见的是，这个点儿，另外一个还会留在公司里的人就是Mark。Chris很确定他已经好多天没离开那栋建筑了。他一如既往地编着代码，欺负他的员工，瞪着Chris像是他已经叛变到Twitter 那里去了。  
他简略地考虑了一下走到Mark办公室并且劝说他离开。但是这类事一直都只有Eduardo的超级能力才能做到，即使是他也只能有一半可能性成功地说服Mark；另外一半是他被指使着去给Mark的编程马拉松提供足够的咖啡因和零食。  
并且，Chris正试着变成他朋友们的保姆而Mark最近一直无理由地如同看待废物一样看待他。他转身并且离开。  
自然而然地，因为Dustin诅咒了他，当Chris坐进他车里的时候，他检查了一下他的手机。12分钟前，高科推送了一则关于Eduardo对Mark“不忠”，和一个在曼哈顿的律师外遇的故事。  
操。  
*  
“我很抱歉，”当Chris第二天早上打给他的时候Eduardo以此代替“你好”。  
“你看到了高科，我知道了，”Chris打断了他，因为从远距离来说，Eduardo的情绪失控不像面对面那样那么容易预见。  
“我看到了但是那故事不是真的。”  
这里没有人看他，所以Chris允许他自己翻了个白眼。“我不认为那是真的。但是媒体会捕风捉影，捏造事实，这样他们就可以榨干这个故事的每一滴价值。我警告过你他们会看着。”  
“我知道。我太不小心了。对不起，Chris。你已经为我做了这么多的事并且——以一直都是这场混乱中的援手，而我却这样让事情变得更糟因为我只是没想这么多……我为此感到抱歉。”  
他听起来深感歉疚，这让Chris皱起了眉。Eduardo确实有过度反应的倾向，但是这次的感觉不同。“Wardo，你可以拜访你的朋友，你知道的。”  
“我本应该首先想到潜在影响的。我本能够更理智而不是更情感化，我应该——”  
“Anthony为此感到困扰了么？”Chris记起来那个家伙在哈佛是多么地懒散——几乎要到了令人恼火的程度，但那是几年前的事了，并且他们只是通过Eduardo认识了对方，想不到能让他的朋友如此自责的其他原因。  
“什么？不。没有，他认为这很有趣。他公司的一个资深合伙人同情地告诉他他之前是如何经历过更糟糕的事，并且给了他两张悲惨世界的票。哦，而且如同一些男人看待女女关系一样，一些女孩认为男男关系很火辣，所以他对人们认为他是双适应良好。”  
“那他真的是——”  
“不，但是和一个律师吵架总是让人感到既没用而且挫败，并且试着和一个有道德的律师争吵是……”  
“对牛弹琴，我很清楚。”  
“但是他问我，我是否确定我不是双。”  
诚实地说，Chris已经质疑了他自己的性向好多次了，但是他不会幻想着他比别人本身更明白他人的取向。“你说了什么？”  
“我说我要挂电话了，然后我挂了。”  
“好的，”Chris缓慢地说道，不清楚接下来要做什么但是在他脑中成形了一个模糊的、恐怖的想法。“那是因为Mark吗？”  
“不！”Eduardo立刻愤慨地说道，声音高了八度。  
Chris祈祷自己有足够的耐心。“Wardo，我知道这对你来说很古怪，但是这没必要成为一个危机。它展示了你和Mark的历史的另一面，是的，但是它真的没有改变任何事？”

8.d  
有一个长长的停顿。然后Eduardo问，“你不吃惊，是么？”  
“不完全是。我在哈佛时没发现但是现在回想起来，那确实有些现实意义。”  
“何以见得？”  
Chris不确定他是否可以或者应该去解释。他记得Mark对除了Eduardo以外人的接触是多么地不自然和排斥，当Eduardo从假期回来的时候他变得多么快活，他是如何故意地无视Eduardo的女朋友和调情对象。他记得Mark嘲笑Eduardo的学习小组只对他有利，西洋棋俱乐部有一点像是计算机狂热分子会即使Dustin根本不碰它，投资需要更多运气而不是技巧或者是智力。他记得当Eduardo加入一个俱乐部的时候Mark对它们的态度是如何180度大转弯的，Mark对待Christy就像一团轻微刺激的空气，还有第一个在帕罗奥图的夏天，当不编程的时候他热切地注视着他手机的样子。  
他记得Mark在诉讼案结束后变得是多么沉默。  
Chris不会因为将这些都告诉Eduardo而感到舒服的。他和Mark也许不像之前那么亲密了，但是他们仍然是朋友，Chris不会揭发他的秘密。但是Eduardo需要得知一件事。  
“你是Mark最好的朋友，”Chris说，这是经过深思熟虑的声明。“那对任何除了你的人来说都毋庸置疑，Wardo。我过去常常认为——我道歉如果这让我看起来很麻木不仁的话，但是我过去一直认为是你自己的不安全感让你对此不确定的。这只是太明显了，你认为Mark是你最好的朋友而Mark也回报以同样的感情。但是现在……现在我想是不是Mark因为过于努力地掩饰对你的非柏拉图式的感情，而与他的本意背道而驰，才导致这种局面的。  
“我……我真的认为是你对此过度解读了，Chris，”Eduardo说。  
但是我认为你对此解读太少了，Chris这么想的但没有说出来。因为这只是他自己的观点却没有证据，也许那就是Eduardo需要的，不会被误解的不可否认的证据。因为Chris相信Mark关心Eduardo，一直都是，但是他不确定——不确定那是否正确，或那是否足够。  
“我认为你对此太过担心了，”Chris说的是这句，他忽略了Eduardo的咕哝。“Mark或许被你所吸引，但是我十分确定他知道他没有机会和你约会，上床或者别的什么。如果Mark有一个目标，我相信它是关于让你明白他确实把你当作朋友，或者是和你重新成为朋友的，不管他做了什么。”  
Eduardo轻笑，但是糟糕的是，他听起来像是完全被娱乐到了，像是他在一个葬礼上不能停下咯咯的笑。“Chris——对不起，你只是……哦，天哪——我很抱歉，但是你——你这次太不靠谱了，我不得不笑或者——或者……”他清了清嗓子。  
“对不起。”  
“无论在纽约发生了什么，”Chris柔声说，“你可以告诉我，你知道的，对吧？”  
Eduardo大声叹了口气。“我、我知道。谢谢，Chris。真的是个好朋友。我会让Ava和宣传人员注意否认和Tony（Anthony昵称）的关系的，好么？你不需要为此承担更多了。”  
Chris觉察出已经很多年没出现在Eduardo嗓音中的东西，一些破碎的……东西。他能做的只是闭上眼睛咕哝道，“谢谢。”  
在他们挂断后Chris才意识到——Eduardo并没有回答他的问题。  
*  
在他回加州的前一个晚上，Eduardo给Sean打了个电话，因为他需要借此来分神。  
Suzana会立刻行为古怪地约他出来并且想要知道他的感受，他必须不顾任何代价地阻止这个（Eduardo精神上将她加到仅次于他爸爸和他喋喋不休的表兄之后）。Chris压力已经够大了。他没在听Anthony关于“和服爱好者”的漫谈。他有一些足够熟的同事来进行社交电话，但是他向来尽可能地公私分明。

8.e  
这样就只剩下了Dustin和Sean，Eduardo现在不能跟Dustin讨论疯狂理论，因为他会说更多，那么就只有Sean了。  
（同样是Sean，他曾给过Eduardo一条语音消息，在那条语音消息里他严肃地阐述了蓝精灵将要因为近亲繁殖而灭绝理论，因为“只有一个蓝妹妹，兄弟，那不科学。”）  
“转移我的注意力，”Eduardo在Sean接电话的那一瞬间开口说道。  
“好好好，看看你连都懒得跟我说了，我太骄傲了，兄弟！（look at you being all ‘hellos are beneath me’）但是我不得不说我没有期待着你会放过‘Mark想要重击我’这事儿不提。”  
Eduardo呻吟着，以头槌墙，反复如此。也许如果他保持这么做，他会把他脑中正在储存信息的部分撞出来。  
（无疑地那部分大脑之后会让他的自慰变得更加艰难无望。他仍然比之前更频繁地硬着醒来，但是依旧觉得他宁愿让自己在淋浴下淹死也不愿意自慰。）  
“嘿，你听起来好像‘悲伤的我，世界末日’，或者正在脱衣服？（Hey, is that sound you being all woe-is-me-the-world-is-ending, or getting off? ）因为我认为后者可能是我多嘴了。”  
Eduardo停止了以头槌墙。“都不是，天哪，Sean！”  
“哦，那就是前者，我本能知道的。”  
“并且你永远没有权利抱怨任何人多嘴多舌。”  
Eduardo再也不能看着鸡毛掸子不反胃了。  
Sean开始说话，说那些Eduardo怀疑过的——但真心期待的——过分夸张的故事。他从知识产权保护法的恐怖之处（他的观点只能用无政府主义形容），到金发碧眼的俄罗斯三胞胎（太猥琐了），到一些新的编程语言（难以理解的），到怎么在布拉格发现上等苦艾酒（扯淡），再到从他邻居近期不寻常的举动中可以看出他绝对是被侦查了。  
“好吧，他要么是在侦查我要么就是听任摆布的良民，Eduardo。没有别的解释！或者，好吧，我猜那也有可能是复方汤剂。我确认这是真实存在的。那些药剂公司，他们和CIA有联络——”  
“我警告过你了，别去读《哈利波特》，”Eduardo提醒他，“偏执地解读一个将潜在的同性恋冲动引导到对他可能讨厌的同学的纠缠的儿童战士，这对你没好处。”  
“……你知道的，自从你和那个主修文学的约会后你变得不有趣了，”Sean说，“《哈利波特》绝对是赢家，我不会让你毁了它就像你毁了《暮光之城》一样，因为你总是在说‘那不浪漫，那是纠缠’和‘这个作者绝对是没抓住《呼啸山庄》的要领’。这看起来就像是你的任务就是要毁了我的漫画。”  
“请别再提这个词好么。”  
“你看，不有趣。但是回到《哈利波特》上。潜在的同性恋冲动，Eduardo？你不觉得你表达的太多了？”  
“哦天哪，我确实没有潜在的——！瞧，当我年轻些的时候我认为我也许是双，但是这没有改变什么。我现在通常是直的。”  
“是啊，所以你继续说呗。越解释越让人认为你口是心非。”  
这开始看起来像是Eduardo在金赛量表上的等级比他认为的高了（金赛量表6个等级，0绝对异性恋，6同性恋）。至少他希望那就是，并不因为一直表现得像是完全扭曲中值（双性恋为3）的变量。（我觉得这句话的意思是Eduardo的金赛量表值一直因而改变。）  
是倾斜。倾斜那个中值。他刚刚想的‘扭曲中值’才不是弗洛伊德式的失言。绝不。（就是说Eduardo用表明他的性向会因为Mark而改变，变成6，而用表示他顶多倾向于，而不会改变他的性向在金赛量表上的数字，还是3）  
“你读过《哈姆雷特》么？”Eduardo问道，如果Sean会因为比较存在注意和精神主义的解释，辩论它如何影响了詹姆士乔伊斯，而让一个文学教授大跌眼镜的话，他不会惊讶的。  
这是能让Sean消停的办法。  
“嘿，我在高中可扮演过极好的Laertes。观众多次鼓掌，不停地送花，他们整场都在尖叫。”  
“我相信他们哭了。”

8.f  
“认真的，Eduardo，你现在告诉我，在你和Mark变得像希腊悲剧之前，你有想过去触发它么？”  
“没有，”Eduardo实话实说。“我从来没想着——我不是以那种方式对Mark感兴趣。你用你超乎寻常的观察力难道分辨不出来么？”  
“我完全可以看出来，”Sean坚持道。“第一次晚餐结束的时候，很明显，Mark，引用杰出的语言大师Seth MacFarlane的话说，想要直到明年七月才进行广告投资（to quote the illustrious wordsmith Seth MacFarlane, wanted to plow that until next July.）。”  
Eduardo被自己的口水呛住了。  
“同样明显的是，你把这抛诸脑后。然后呢，你最终就被落下了。”  
“你之前是打算要让我分神来着，”Eduardo没有在抱怨。真的，他没有。任何有抱怨语气的，都不是他。  
“但是你之前是打算在你过了那茬儿之后才打电话给我的，这就好比听Ned Flanders无聊地自high一样（It’s like listening to Ned Flanders freak-diddly-out）。”  
“别跟我提Flanders，”Eduardo咆哮着。这种情况下会毁了他的《辛普森一家》。  
“哇哦，好吧，现在完全是我没准备去应对的场面了。通常当你需要给一大堆老古董讲解新技术的潜力，或者是不去上班的花言巧语，或者是处理墨西哥贩毒集团的方法，你才会跟我联系。但是我真的没法应付这个，就像我控制不住呕吐的感觉。”  
“但是，Sean——”  
“再见（Adiós），我戏剧化的巴西朋友！”  
“那根本不是葡萄牙语，你——”  
嘟嘟嘟。那个混蛋。  
*  
Dustin这次留得很晚以确保Chris没有再过度工作了。在强迫他在七点结束工作之后，他看了下Mark，但是没打算说服他在合理的时间回家，不是在他这样的时候。  
取而代之的是，他进入了Mark的办公室，瞧了瞧他的代码——呃，借了一扎红牛。他在Mark长沙发前的地板上坐下，咀嚼着美味糖果的一头。等待着。  
最终，当Dustin开始打盹时，Mark说道，“那就像是我突然在说外国语言一样。”  
Dustin没指出来对于绝大部分人而言，Mark有时候就像在说外语。他没指出来期待Eduardo对此仍适应良好也是不合理的。然而，他确实指出来“外语可以被翻译的，兄弟。你好，巴别鱼？”  
Mark开始谩骂起雅虎的应用，因为他在表达感情发面有古怪的难题，除了恼怒，蔑视。或者是装模作样让他感到不舒服即使是在他用意义不明，比喻充沛的词语讨论他的感情时。  
个人而言，Dustin认为在这个阶段让Mark去尝试是不明智的。即使他努力想要表达得毫无误解的可能性—-这可能很困难如果—-Eduardo不相信他的话。Eduardo只有在他努力去相信Mark的时候才会相信他说的话，但是Eduardo并不相信Mark，谁又能为这责怪他？”  
他达到目标几乎是不可能的，并且无论如何，这个目标都比他真实想要的少太多。  
但是Dustin知道Mark在他们情感破碎的那一晚就下定了决心，他只是沉思地闭口不提并且拒绝去讨论它。他对此有一些目的，Mark如果不是锲而不舍（以至于人们认为这是强迫性和边缘性病理特征）地追求他想要的话，那他就不是Mark了。  
（Dustin不像别人那样看Mark。他喜欢编码就像Mark一样。他知道很多天迷失在代码中的激动，并且会因为吃饭睡觉或避免着火之类的愚蠢的打断而感到后悔。）  
所以他只是简单地问，“但是你总归可以想出一个更好的翻译算法的，……对么？”  
“一个硬件测量工具，也许，”Mark深思熟虑地说，Dustin不能分辨出Mark在隐喻，或者他真的异想天开着用计算机语言解决问题的好处。”  
不管怎样，他需要某个人让他不在想和Eduardo在纽约发生的事情，或者是在少于24小时后，当Eduardo回来时可能发生的事情。Dustin站起身，开始转战C++。

9.a  
Eduard认为Chris绝对是人类之神。他建议在午餐时间讨论接下来的新闻发布会，而不是强迫着Eduardo重回Facebook大楼。换言之，在一家以保护顾客隐私为主的餐厅的私密房间里。  
Eduardo已经很紧张了（当餐厅主人告诉他其他三个人已经到了的时候他甚至想要开窗逃走；这只是从三楼跳下来而已，他看了足够的动作片，他会没事的），但是心意很重要。  
“嘿，Wardo，聚会怎么样？”Chris面带笑意地问，但是只有经过训练的眼睛才能看出来他很勉强。  
“太多政治家了，一如既往，”Eduardo说，同样勉强地开玩笑。  
“自然地，永远以政治为中心。”  
“嘿，Dustin，”Eduardo说，只收到了一个点头作为回应。“嘿，Mark。”  
这可能是伪装的，但是这是Eduardo所能做到的对Mark最友善的态度了。Chris和Dustin双双盯着他，但是Eduardo看着Mark。他看着他一刻不停地打字，不抬头，不回应，除了一个漫不经心的“嘿。”  
有那么一刻，Eduardo想知道Mark是否在试着消极攻击（可能）或者他只是完全地投入于他正在做的事（不太可能）。然后他提醒自己这种没有答案的问题毫无意义，坐了下来。  
“好吧，”Chris更勉强地说道，“让我们开始吧。”  
幸运的是，他负责了主要的交谈。Eduardo不确定他可以通过他好像卡在肺部和腹部的喉结说话。  
当他们身处不同（房间，国家，洲）的时候，忽略他对Mark情感的混乱要更容易些。而不是当Eduardo没法忽视他的时候，当他没法将Mark的嘴和手移出视线的时候，当他没法控制地想起Dustin和Chris的话语。  
他还发现Mark甚至有一些……受伤，考虑到缺乏更好的形容词，或者他想要再次成为朋友。这太不靠谱了，以至于Eduardo都没有花时间考虑其长久的可能性。  
但关键是，他不能不去想它—Mark的动机，或者他是否理应受到Eduardo发泄怒气的方式并不真的重要。但Mark所做，所说和所思已经超出了他的控制。而另一方面，他如何回应Mark的，却并不。  
并且Eduardo也不喜欢之前他是如何被对待的。他不喜欢这样。（支持Facemash，宽容以对Sean的粗鲁和傲慢，帮Mark在艺术史考试中作弊—-他都做了些什么已经完成的但是让他对自己失望的事？）

9.b  
他的父亲也许会认为他太懦弱和情感化了，Suzana也许会认为他太好了以至于无法拥有更好的东西，很多人会认为他太理想化了—Eduardo并不在乎。他为他的错误已经付出了代价，并且得到了教训，他不再是那个天真轻信的男孩了，但是他也拒绝用冷漠，嘲讽和残忍来反击。而且之前的背叛，耻辱和难以想象的疼痛都没有改变他，那么他这次放任自己的怒火来改变自己的话，那也太怂了。  
所以。Mark可以表现得像个混蛋如果他想的话，Eduardo也可以为此对他发怒，但是他没必要诉诸于小小的报复行为，这对任何人都没好处，那也不是他。  
“你们想要一些开胃菜？”侍者问。  
Eduardo没有任何胃口，但是他知道，他会是那个不得不在正确的道路上迈出第一步的人。并且行动胜于雄辩。  
“法国蜗牛，谢谢，”他说。  
Mark停下了打字，而Chris好笑地看着他；他知道Eduardo并不喜欢法国蜗牛的口感。（“我并没有什么食物上的偏好，你明白吧？”Mark在Kirkland的食堂对他抱怨时说道，在Dustin嘲笑他在编程的时候吃了一个发霉的松饼之后。“我知道。”Eduardo说，“除了红牛和威士忌，披萨——只要没有菠萝，咸薯条，几乎任何形式的啤酒。尤其是法国蜗牛，只要没被裹上面包屑的话。”当Mark对他扬了扬眉说他的妈妈都没这么了解他的口味时，他还对此有一些小尴尬。  
“它们没裹面包屑，对吧？”Eduardo问。  
“没有，先生，他们是布吉尼奥纳风格的。”  
Mark终于直视着Eduardo了，他们的视线交流就像是要在眼膜上重击一拳一样。他的胸部开始紧绷，抓牢，有那么几秒他无法呼吸。Mark毫无表情，但是他的眼睛在探索，专注。  
Eduardo不知道他在搜寻些什么，但是回视过去太困难了，任凭Mark看着他，任凭他自己希望他的手势不会打自己的脸。  
（任凭他自己抱有任何的希望，对Mark。）  
Mark没有点头，既不温和也不踌躇。但是他合上了他的笔记本电脑。  
Eduardo陷入他的椅子中，松了口气，并且比之前几个星期感觉要好些。他冒险又看了Mark一眼，惊讶于他同样也放松了一点。他的肩膀不再隆起，他的嘴角开始放松，但是Eduardo在这些消失之前还没有意识到它们的存在。  
他不应该注意到这些，他不应该注意到Mark眼周的黑眼圈；他的头发和他之前好长时间不沾枕头的时候一样平；他的手放在他连帽衫前，如果这是在大学时期，他会猜到Mark的手之前紧握着衣料，直到现在才松开。他不应该注意到任何的这些。Eduardo转而盯着圣培露矿泉水瓶子看。  
Chris和Dustin正在进行他们的心灵双边会谈，以意味深长的表情(Chris)和卡通脸（Dustin）的方式，侍者尴尬地站在那儿，Eduardo则盯着苏打水看好像这里蕴藏着什么人生的意义，然后电话响了。每个人都检查自己的手机，除了Dustin，他说道，“拜托，我才不会用这种铃声。”“我必须要接这个电话，抱歉，”Chris说，临走前对Eduardo做了个抱歉的表情，立刻由侍者引领着离开。

9.c  
“我认为我们现在需要一些酒品，”Eduardo说，“如果我们需要坦诚公布地谈谈的话。”  
之后，有那么毛骨悚然的一会儿，他认为他做错了，他的友好的意图变味了，想到在纽约那场聚会上Mark对他饮酒习惯的批评，当他喝醉的时候，他结巴着跟Mark说他不会拒绝和他的性关系，他在细长型香槟酒杯上的嘴唇，然后—  
但是Mark轻笑着说，“很多酒。我已经试着告诉Chris如果他想要我在采访中变得不那么吓人的话，我应该在之前，当中和之后都喝酒。”  
“你和采访人都需要，”Eduardo说。  
“这是为了让他们所剩无几的智商变得更低？这会导致我不得不试着去把和他们的对话等同于教鸭子火箭科学。”  
“这可能是对鸭子的侮辱哦。”  
Mark耸了耸肩。“它们自找的。”  
Dustin张口结舌地看着他们。Eduardo自己把自己惊讶到了；他没有想到假装友好会这么容易，没有想到Mark会附和他到这种程度。坦白地说，后者太可疑了。  
“我不认为这非常公道，”Eduardo说，“考虑到你对一个卡通角色不合理的厌恶，Mark。”  
“Dustin在大一的时候直直扮演了两周的唐老鸭。两周，Wardo。”  
这个昵称让Eduardo的呼吸为之凝结，让他想到了Mark在那条小道前的低语—  
“不好意思，”Dustin说，带着夸张的愤怒，“那是为了让你在暑假的时候振作起来，Mark。”  
“你没有让我振作起来。你让我策划了谋杀。”  
“那是对的，”Eduardo证明。“我收到了一些关于谋杀你的示意图。”当他看到一个用通气管和打蛋器计划的示意图时，他当着他父亲的面迸发出一阵笑声。  
这是Eduardo忘记的那些事之一（或者试着去忘记的），那些证明和Mark做朋友是多么该死的有趣的事。  
当然，Eduardo记得Mark在诉讼期间在一个记事本上乱画，而不是关注于证言。但是最终，那些……远不及那次百万会员之夜。（So in the end, it all…comes nowhere near evening out.）  
Dustin现在正在以鸭子的嗓音复述着菜单，Eduardo试着发现它的有趣之处，试着不要让他的心情又变得灰暗，他试着做一些他的心理医生告诉他的练习。但是他怀疑尽管吴医生赞同他保持自控的决心，她也会说他过犹不及了，他太努力地试着去拒绝另一次的正面交锋，或者是拒绝想太多关于，他竟然敢让他的前-最好的朋友给他口活，并且Mark真TMD地做了。  
更深层次地，Eduardo知道他在给他的枪伤上绑绷带，但是这是别无选择的暂时疗伤。  
“……并且如果你认为我无法想出至少12种用这只叉子杀死你的话，”Mark激昂地说，“你对你心智的掌握就比我认为的还单薄。”  
“你不能杀了我，”Dustin倔强地说，“这里有个目击者。”  
“是的，但是一旦我跟陪审团解释你的行为后，你会失去所有的同情，”Eduardo说，而当Mark插话的时候，Dustin变得越来越被联合夹击。  
“然后法官会因为我杀死你的见义勇为而奖赏我的。”  
“如果这里是英国，Mark会被封爵的，”Eduardo添油加醋地说。  
“你们两个太邪恶了，”Dustin哀鸣着。“我想念Chris……”  
好像听到了他的诉求，Chris几秒后出现在了门口。“我们需要长话短说了。形象顾问现在正在Facebook大楼里想要见我，然后很快是Mark。Wardo，我们会在明天早上见你？”  
Eduardo说“嗯”，并且这感觉起来不再可怕了。

9.d  
让Chris感到幸运的是，Eduardo的助理Ava同意了Chris关于新闻发布会的计划。说真的，他现在完全不想再和Gretchen这样的人周旋了。准备新闻发言稿的同时还得和Gretchen打电话和发邮件让Chris对Mark产生了一丝罕见的同情。  
更幸运的是，Eduardo和Mark似乎暂时放下对彼此的敌意。他们不再在早晨吵架了，这让Dustin直到被公司的程序问题叫走之前都一直盯着他们仿佛他俩长了两个脑袋似的。  
Eduardo还是和平时一样，对待形象顾问和服装顾问相当有耐心且配合。他按照他们的要求来——基本上就是穿得和他之前的西装风格相比稍许不那么保守，并且更加时尚一些。他对上电视需要化些淡妆也没有大惊小怪。他还认真地听取了他们的建议。比如哪些词该说哪些不能，怎样似是而非地回避一些问题，什么时候该笑，什么时候能开个无伤大雅的小玩笑之类的。说真的，Eduardo完全不需要这方面的辅导。  
Mark也和平时一样的焦躁易怒且难以相处。他反对穿西装，直截了当地拒绝化任何妆，且一并无视了形象顾问。除了最基本的媒体应对辅导之外其他的真的没辙了。  
当然对Mark来说这是常有的事。实际上他的心情近来不错，否则至少有一位服装顾问会在十分钟之内哭着跑出Mark的办公室。这下Chris倒是不太担心Mark会像他年轻时刻薄地蔑视媒体了。Chris吃了几片胃药并且做了几次呼吸练习，但是这和他所担忧的相比显然都不是什么事儿。  
“Wardo，你评评理。”Mark说着转身背对着那个让人火大的设计师，“我真的需要穿西装吗？”  
Eduardo穿着双排扣的Dolce & Gabbana，有那么一会儿他看上去有点像车灯前迷茫的小鹿，虽然Chris觉得他看上去一直都像小鹿，这让他感到很好奇。总之，Eduardo对服装的痴迷程度只比Sean比少那么令人讨厌的一点点。（如果Chris很久没再听过他俩关于 Viktor & Rolf 走秀的艺术水平的争论，那下一轮争论大概也快了。）  
Eduardo看着设计师手里的西装，再看看Mark，眼神回到了西装上，又再看向Mark，把他从上到下地扫视了一遍，然后又看向了西装。这一切都发生地太快了，Eduardo的表情让Chris怀疑Eduardo是不是偷偷地脸红了（因为化着妆看不出来），这让Chris感到更加好奇了。  
“我，呃，我觉得你应该穿你想穿的。”Eduardo说，虽然这大概是他说得最含糊不清的一次了。  
Mark正在认真地研究Eduardo，而不是听设计师说话，尽管设计师有形象顾问的支持。  
Eduardo正不安地玩着领带看向房间的另一边。  
如果Dustin在这儿，他一定会引用星际迷航里的那句话，“我有种不详的预感。”Chris揉着他的肚子，那种让人痛苦而焦虑的折磨又回来了，他真该和他的医生好好谈谈。  
“Mark，穿上那该死的西装。”最终Chris发话了。  
Mark的眼神依然探究地盯着Eduardo，说道，“好，好吧。”  
哦草如果这不是最可疑的事情那还有什么是呢？

9.e  
新闻发布会进行得不错，Chris开始觉得他大概不会得胃溃疡了。  
之后他们四个很自然地聚在了Mark的办公室，因为Mark如果离他代码太远就会变得焦躁不安。当Mark开始打字的时候他就进入了他的小宇宙了。Chris试图让Eduardo保持繁忙，Chris向他保证最坏的媒体公关危机应当已经结束了，他们谈论了Eduardo的工作和美联储的最新动向，以及一些他的恋爱生活（都怪Dustin）。  
“……他们只是配不上你。”Dustin争辩道。  
“我的每一任约会对象都被你这么说过。”Chris提醒道。  
“因为我说的是事实！如果有人值得你，那他最好是棒极了。我说的对吗Wardo？”  
“没错。”  
Chris试图解释Dustin不喜欢Romeo仅仅是因为他的名字。当然Eduardo对他们讨论Ego和James一样“大”坦然接受，（或许Ego更大一些）（“咳，咳”Mark咳嗽了两声。）Eduardo认为这很合理。 但是这个新老朋友组合让人觉得很脆弱，而Chris总是小心翼翼地保护着它。  
“另外，别说得好像你没想个鸡妈妈似的针对Megan。”Dustin说道。  
“那姑娘不笑”，Chris说道，“从来不笑。那很诡异好吗？你值得一个能分享你笑点的人……如果那个人真的存在的话。”  
“Chris，你知道的我才是你是生命之光。”  
“这个小婊砸。”Eduardo显然一点都不担忧。他盯着他的iphone，上扬的语调和笑容都被藏在了他的话语里。在他拿起手机的下一秒他就无视了这房间里的所有人以及他通常严谨的礼貌。  
Suzana，Chris知道。Eduardo只有在他最好的朋友面前才会这样。  
从Mark突然中断的打字声来看似乎有一片乌云聚集在了Mark的头顶，并且他自己也感受到了。  
“你这个小骗子，”Eduardo说道。然后因为听到Suzana的回击笑得很开心。“嗯哼……她当然做了，Ava知道我没法阻止你过来，我希望你和我一起……不，别那么无理取闹，我会来接你的……哦Suzy我有没有车根本不是重点好吗！作为时差党又是我最好的朋友飞过来只是为了来看我我当然要去机场接她啊。”  
Mark小声地嘟囔着什么，听起来尤其像是“bitch”。Chris和Dustin交换了一个眼神。  
“就这么定了。你可以现在告诉我你的航班什么时候到达，或者Ava……反正我是这么想的。 我们可以一起吃个晚饭，之后……不，别和我争论啦，我太了解你了，你绝对会对飞机上的食物不屑一顾并且偷偷在洗手间里吸烟而不会罚款或者逮捕的……我不关心这个，但是你不准吸烟！”Eduardo边笑边翻了个白眼，“我就把这个当做夸奖了……嗯，你也是，Bye。”  
“所以我终于能见到传说中的Suzy了吗？”Chris拖延着Eduardo以免他注意到Mark的汉尼拔脸。  
“对，一周或者两周后，她还没有完全定下来。”Eduardo说的时候嘴角笑得都快咧到眼睛了。这让Chris突然意识到他已经很久没有见到Eduardo这样的笑容了。“但是我不建议你这么称呼她，”Eduardo说道，“我是唯一一个被她允许称呼用昵称叫她的人，因为她真是太疯了。”  
他的声音相当宠溺，但是Chris的余光瞥到Mark的手握成了拳头。  
他希望他对Suzana是一个能把持住自己的姑娘的理解是正确的，否则Mark可能会宰了她。Chris仅能从Eduardo告诉他的信息来推测，但是在他印象中她很聪明，和她优雅的外表下藏着一颗热爱阅读的心，真诚且善良——就是那种能够用耐心忍受蠢货，用慈悲对待混账，但是又对把他们推太远的人不屑一顾的人。  
就像Erica一样。  
也有点像Eduardo，Chris开始这么觉得了。  
（Chris知道自己的想法带着些偏见，在见过Eduardo最糟糕的，经历了背叛和沮丧的时候之后。他觉得Eduardo脆弱极了，仿佛被生生剥去了一层皮。但是Eduardo从未终止那些被Mark嘲弄的社交活动，也没有离开哈佛来帕罗奥图，也从没想过那场诉讼会导致的苦果。在某个特定的时间，没有人能阻挡Eduardo，无论是他的父亲，Mark或者是任何人。）

9.f  
“她为什么要过来？”Mark问道。  
“来找我。“Eduardo说着。这是少数几次他的话语中丝毫不带防备心以及对Mark的礼貌疏离中的一次，没有无意识的紧张感，Eduardo也完全没有防备着Mark言语攻击的样子。  
Mark的眼神移到Eduardo的身上仿佛他也发现了这点。一会儿之后Mark带着暧昧的不满移开了眼睛……没有关于Suzana时间观念的刻薄言辞或是Eduardo需要有人来牵着他的手或是任何Chris能想到的刻薄语句。  
Chris抬起眉毛看着Dustin，无声地表达着，「你看见刚刚发生了什么吗？」  
「没错，我看见了。」Dustin的食指从就好像眼泪一样从脸颊上滑了下来并且夸张地噘着嘴（做了个哭哭脸）。「我们功能失调的小机器人终于长大啦！」  
Chris翻了个白眼，「别说话，毁气氛。」  
Dustin做了个把嘴巴拉链拉上的手势。  
Eduardo奇怪地看了他俩一眼，（「“你们俩的心灵感应真是让人毛骨悚然，鉴于你们俩甚至都不是双胞胎。”Eduardo曾经在哈佛这么评论过。“感谢上帝那不是真的。”Chris立刻回答道。」）当然，Eduardo之后（「仍然」）向Mark投去探寻的目光，而Mark耸了耸肩。（「你知道我平时要忍受什么了吧？」）所以说真的，这很虚伪诶。  
Chris看出来那一瞬间Eduardo意识到他刚刚做了什么——完全放松且友好地对待Mark。他还看出来Eduardo的好心情一瞬间烟消云散。Eduardo的双目下沉，姿势僵硬，并且抿着他的嘴唇。Chris甚至能看出Eduardo在恐慌和惩罚自己终摇摆不定。  
“所以我也能见到Suzana本人了对吗？”Dustin问道。  
Chris感激地看了Dustin一眼：「你有时候还是有点用的」。  
Dustin明智地点点头。「你真他喵的直接」。  
“我想你可以。”Eduardo语速缓慢地说道，就好像他不确定为什么Dustin会有兴趣一样。他试图理解成Dustin只是没有恶意地试图提出不合理要求一样。“如果你想的话。”  
“那就这么定了。”Dustin拍了拍手咧着嘴笑了，那笑容太过熟悉让Chris，Eduardo和Mark都交换了个「糟了！」的表情。  
“柯克兰的F4要一起出去玩了，再加上一位可爱的小姐。这就像在哈佛的时候，Mark把Erica带过来，或者Eduardo有个特别粘人的女朋友的时候。”  
“我从没把Erica带过来和我们一起出去。”Mark说着，追着Dustin的逻辑错误不放就好像小狗追着老鼠一样。  
“你从来没带她过来。那又怎样？”  
“你是你承认你的对比是错的了？”  
“我什么都没承认！我见过Erica一次还两次。”  
Eduardo皱着眉头沉思着说，“你知道的，我才见过她一次。”  
“我从没见过她。”Chris说，用一种听起来有些奇怪的回忆和思考的语调，“在……呃多久来着？五个月还是六个月之间？”  
Mark耸了耸肩。  
“你不记得你们俩约会了多久？”  
“我为什么要记得？”Mark看上去真的一脸茫然，就好像Chris问他为什么不记住π的小数点后面一百位数字一样。  
尽管听起来让Mark记数字可能性更大一些。  
“我打赌Mark甚至也不知道他们俩是怎么认识的。”Dustin说。  
Mark再次耸了耸肩。  
“我赢了！Chris，拿钱来，100$。”  
“我们压根儿没打赌！”  
“Wardo你也是。”  
“Chris刚刚说什么来着？”  
“你们两个扫兴的家伙，”Dustin表示，“小偷们。”  
“我很确定你的资产负债表最终会平衡的。”Chris冷淡地说，并且得到了来自Eduardo的轻笑和来自Dustin的受伤的表情。  
“你对我幸福快乐的关心的缺乏真是让我担心，Christopher。说句不中听的话，就像Mark一样。”  
“没人能比我更不关心你的幸福快乐了。”Mark直截了当地说。  
Chris翻了个白眼也止不住笑。他们的聊天跑火车跑了很久，但他惊讶于这段时间Eduardo只是随它进行了下去，并且Eduardo本人也参与其中——这样的有趣既熟悉又新鲜，用一种他很少体会到的苦乐参半的方式。Chris甚至更惊讶Mark没有把他们踢出他的办公室，这样他就能心无旁骛地编程了。  
然后Chris想到他本以为Mark之前会带着防卫和嫉妒怒斥Eduardo。然而Mark没有。他又想到了Mark和Eduardo简短地交换无声的、没有敌意的交流；Mark没有反对Dustin一起出去的计划，除了那个错误的对比和带上Eduardo新的女性朋友的那部分。  
于是Chris现在真的不知道他该充满希望还是感到恐惧了。

10.a  
对Eduardo来说假装再次和Mark成为朋友简直简单到古怪。  
太简单了。  
简单到令人心生恐惧。  
*  
“你错了，”Mark简短而就事论事地说道，就好像他在指出一个谬论的同时还愿意教导这群愚民一般，“Inara明显是《冲出宁静号》里最有魅力的一位。”  
“不，”Eduardo咽下一口天妇罗，“她只是传统意义上的吸引人，就像经典的美丽。”  
“我不确定，不过她有着超级纤长的脖子诶。”Chris说，就好像他的意见和评论妹子的热辣程度有关似的。  
Dustin指出了这一点，然后Chris开始和他争论起审美来。  
Mark无视了他们俩并且用他的筷子戳了戳Eduardo，“Wardo你刚刚支持了我的观点而没有反对。”  
“完全没有。 总而言之最有魅力的角色是River。”  
“那个精神障碍的年轻人？”  
“Summer Glau饰演的。”Eduardo说着，就好像这是他需要的所有论据似的，Dustin也同意这一点。  
“我总觉得她被高估了。”Mark说道。  
Eduardo和Chris都倒吸了一口气仿佛Mark亵渎了什么圣物一般。而Dustin则是一眼看穿了Mark并且翻了个白眼。  
“Mark，我不觉得你能假装‘我超厉害因为我和蠢蛋们不一样从不随大流’，鉴于，你知道的，Facebook。”  
“我发明了Facebook，我才没有随大流。”  
“随你怎么说，”Dustin说道，“Inara和River都很火辣，但是都比不上Kaylee。”  
Mark和Eduardo两人同时用一种能杀人的眼神看向了他，然后又回到了争吵中。  
（“所以Mark喜欢那个高个子，有着小麦色皮肤并且笑起来可爱极了的美丽巴西人，而Eduardo则倾向于瘦长、苍白、有着一头乱糟糟的头发并且让大多数人感到狂热和焦灼的天才。”Dust之后对Chris说，“那还真是‘令人震惊’啊”）  
*  
Dustin不知怎么引诱他们都去他家打电动去了，就像是2003年那样。  
他对可预见地能打败Mark和Eduardo感到飘飘然——鉴于他俩都没怎么玩游戏——然后可预见地被Chris在游戏里揍了个满地找牙。（当然，这也是可预见的。）  
Chris的前男友甚至比Dustin还痴迷于Xbox和Wii好吗？这完全不是Chris的错，并且这无论如何都没法说明“他不是一个成熟的人”（Mark说）或是“证明他实际上有超能力”（Dustin说）。  
不知怎么的事情就变成了Chris承认他的前男友在另一种方面是完全的混蛋，而且还不忠。于是不可避免地和Dustin谈到了如何报复他的行为并且Mark也参与“指导”。Eduardo则是止不住地一边捂着脸笑一边说他已经把他的那部分付诸行动了——他订了一浴缸的冰淇淋送到Chris的公寓里然后让他前男友在Skype上和个泼妇一样发牢骚。  
“冰淇淋？你俩真是太像小姑娘了。”Dustin说道，就像他和Delia分手之后从没在Chris肩膀上哭过一样。  
*  
“你人生中最尴尬的事情？”Dustin欢快地问道，“现在说吧。”  
这显然是他最喜欢以及Mark最不喜欢的游戏，鉴于Mark的脸扑克脸皱了起来，双臂交叉抱着胸。  
某种意义上说还挺可爱的。  
「不。」Eduardo埋怨着自己愚蠢的脑袋，「不，Mark才不可爱，一点也不。可爱这个词应该从我的词汇表里删除，也应该从世界上所有的字典里删除。」  
这太孩子气了。Mark甚至撅起了下嘴唇就像个孩子或是Dustin一样（半斤八两吧），而且Mark肯定又咬他的下嘴唇了，因为它是粉嫩的红色——或许是他吃了太多的扭扭糖而不是真正的食物的缘故。  
并且或许Eduardo不应该盯着Mark的嘴唇看那么长时间的，或许根本就不该这么做。

注1： Serenity 一本电影，中文译名冲出宁静号。

10.b  
“Wardo的糗事必须是和凤凰俱乐部里的家伙在车上那件事啊。”Chris说。于是全宇宙似乎又一次在和Eduardo作对。  
“我都把那段记忆和酒精一起封印起来了。我很确定其中有一个小时简直比其他所有最糟的情况加起来还要惨。”  
“比那只鸡还惨？”Dustin问道。Eduardo立马把视线投向Mark，想到他曾含糊地调笑道：“啊我可忍受不来这个，Wardo。”还有他曾经冷漠的双眼和更加冷漠的耸肩，“oops。”  
气氛开始变得尴尬了起来。Dustin和Chris看上去很困惑因为他们俩并没有参加听证会，而Mark在他们提到凤凰俱乐部的时候就变得沉默而安静了。  
“你们知道最好玩的部分是什么吗？”Eduardo说道，“Sean直到现在还烦着我要我解释给他听呢。”  
“还？（Still？）”  
“至少一年两次——‘说真的哥们，那鸡到底是咋回事？’他老是这么缠着我。”  
“所以你还没告诉他？”  
“没啊。”  
“只是因为逗他好玩？”  
“是呀。”  
“干得漂亮！”  
*  
“你觉不觉得，”Eduardo某天晚上睡意朦胧地在电话里问Suzana，“要是你试着不去想一件事，最终还是会有效果的？”  
“显然不，”她说，“如果我告诉你别想大象，你会想啥？”  
“大象。”Eduardo含糊道，眼睛都快睁不开了。  
耳根子软的混蛋。  
*  
“Mark！”Chris举着一本Mark几个月前参加过的杂志访谈，“显然我们需要谈谈关于网络论战的事，以及别再挑起它们了。”  
Dustin倾向于同意这一点——他也许在各种编程语言的对策方面都和Mark意见一致，但是他这几年还是很为Chris的血压考虑的。Chris的前额上看上去就像有根活着的血管在跳动一般，着实让人担心，尽管那看上去有些软软的。  
Mark对此嗤之以鼻且并没有停下编程，尽管他并没有带上耳机进入完全的消极应对状态。“这可是一个曾经在哈利波特饭圈参加过CP大战的人写的！”  
Eduardo暂停了阅读邮件而不可思议地看向Chris，“你是认真的？”  
Chris的脸变得粉红，他这样看上去超可爱的，“Uh……也不……”  
“就是。”Mark说道，“我黑过你的浏览记录了Chris，你在我面前没有秘密。”  
Eduardo笑着，Mark的打字声也停止了。  
“我……”Chris•现在变成红脸了• Hughs说道，“我只是傻傻地上论坛Po了点东西然后这些迷妹们就都扑过来了。”  
Mark看着Eduardo。“如果‘傻傻地发布’意味着‘写一篇关于谁是Harry真爱的论文的话’。”  
Eduardo笑得更大声了。“噢……哦我的天哪。”  
“还有引用和其他的——从书里，电影里还有作者的话。还有——玛丽亚凯莉的一首歌。”  
Eduardo现在已经抱着他的肚子笑了，靠着沙发背然后和沙发一起笑到晃了起来。  
Chris依然结巴着，“我不觉得期待人类在争论的时候还能维持礼貌是件不可理喻的事。”  
Dustin完全没法停下大笑。因为天哪？在网上辩论的时候还要保持文明？ 他现在有点想捏捏Chris的脸并且轻轻地这么问他了。  
“……或者更直接的理由就是比起其他来我就是喜欢某对CP——所以，你们几个，都给我滚蛋。”Chris轮流指着他们，“说得就好像你没对那些不同意你的冰与火之歌的理论的家伙发动网络战争一样Mark。还有你Dustin，就好像你们没有个‘Team Jacob’的T恤一样——别反驳，Dustin，我可见过它。还有Eduardo，你也看过星际迷航的同人还怪Suzana……”  
*  
这感觉很古怪且令人担忧。Eduardo发现他的旧习惯又冒了出来，很旧的那种。距离他以为他和Mark是最好的朋友的日子已经过去了很久。他到底是怎么又开始这么再次开起玩笑起来了，再次开始担心Mark的吃饭和睡眠，再次觉得他能够理解Mark的每一个词和每一个动作了呢？  
说真的，到底是怎么做到的？  
Eduardo大多数时候能意识到自己在做什么，但他也不总是这样。  
有时候他意识到他在看着Mark并且想道「你想做什么呢？为什么你表现得像是在享受这虚假的友谊而当真正的友谊对你来说一文不值呢？你想要的游戏结局到底是什么？」

10.c  
Chris在浏览器上切换着页面浏览着最近关于Facebook创始人的文章。网络上还有很多人对Mark和Eduardo关系的推测，不过他们俩都冷静地反驳了最近评论他们关系的言论以及拒绝就平息了一些无耻的谣言的“解决法律问题”一说发表评论。  
但仍然有不止一个记者注意到Mark从未反驳过关于最开始的一切。  
Chris叹了口气瞥了他俩一眼。Eduardo和Mark都盯着他们自己的电脑屏幕呢。房间里安静得只听得到键盘的咔哒声。Chris有点想知道Dustin现在在干啥了。  
“Shit。”Eduardo说。  
“怎么了？”Mark头也没抬地问道。  
“我的电脑——见鬼的，我觉得它大概崩溃了或者是其他什么。”  
“蓝屏死机了？”  
“对。”  
Mark的一只手伸过桌子不耐烦地作出一个“给我”的姿势，眼睛还是盯着他自己的电脑屏幕。  
Chris都准备好嘲笑Mark永恒的童心了，但他看了一眼Eduardo然后他的玩笑就胎死腹中了。  
Eduardo的手弯曲着保护性的抱着他的笔记本电脑，他看上去吓坏了。虽然那表情一瞬即逝但显然还不够快。Mark抬头说道，“我会……”然后注意到了他的表情。  
Mark突然停下了，看着Eduardo。  
现在四周完全寂静了下来，而且比之前的安静还要沉重一千倍。过去Eduardo会毫不犹豫地把他的电脑或是他的钱（或者是签名）给Mark。尽管Eduardo的心理创伤已经不那么明显了，但它一直在那儿。  
“或者Mark你可以继续做你的工作，然后从我们的员工里挑一个会修电脑的来看看。”Chris婉转地说道。  
“不用。”Eduardo在他还没说完时就回答道，“不。不——我……这里有——这是公司的电脑里面有客户信息。我进公司的时候签了保密协议，不然我就会被炒鱿鱼了……所以我不能把这台电脑给、给任何人。”  
Eduardo结结巴巴地说着，脸色阴晴不定，就好像他不确定他应该有什么感受或是他认为自己应该有什么感受似的。  
然而这才是让Chris感到刺痛的原因——不是Eduardo的痛苦或是愤怒，而是他的不确定，甚至直到现在都是。  
Mark的瞳孔缩了缩，但是他看上去没那么生气……Chris也不太确定那到底是什么感觉。  
“所以你要等到回到新加坡再用你的电脑吗？”Mark用一种平稳而怀疑的口气轻蔑道。  
Eduardo的眼中闪着怒火，但至少比恐惧好多了。于是Chris先发制人道，“你们几个……”  
“我有同事在这儿。”Eduardo说着，带着冷冰冰的礼貌，事实上他也知道怎么消极抵抗，“让Gretchen从他们那儿的IT部门安排一个人签了保密协议来帮我修电脑并不是件难事儿。”  
“这儿就有人能做这个。”Mark立即说道，“我就可以。Chris，保密协议。”  
“我并不是随身带着它们的。”Chris不可置信地说道。尽管他认为也许这有点用。  
“Mark，”Eduardo坚决地说，“你和Chris都太忙了。更不用说电脑坏了又不是世界末日。但是如果我们叫律师来只是为了搞保密协议和技术支持的话他们可能会这么觉得。”  
在Mark说出任何疯狂的话之前——比如他不需要咨询律师就会直接签协议——以及一些笨拙的、Eduardo不可避免会误会的事情之前，Chris说道，“Wardo说得对。Mark回去写你的报告去。以及在你问之前我得说，是的，我知道我要和市场部见面以及你也要去。我会让Nadia给你拿一台备用电脑可以吗Wardo？”  
“谢了，不过没这个必要。”Eduardo在和什么人发短信，大概是Ava（他助理）。大概三十秒后，他探究地看着自己的电脑屏幕然后说道，“新电脑一小时之内就会送到我住的酒店了。”  
“你确定你的助理不是个秘密魔法师吗？”Chris问道。  
Eduardo笑了，不过他看上去仍然很紧张，“有时候我怀疑Ava也许是个天网特工呢。”  
幸运的是，这大概就是IT技术部悲惨的，让他们都回归基础的开端。  
但这并没有阻止Eduardo离开时看上去松了一口气，也没有阻止Mark出席大多数会议，尽管这期间他连碰都没碰电脑一下。

10.d  
Eduardo一直做着梦，或者说都是梦魇——关于纽约小巷里的那些事。  
他艰难地醒了过来，发现前液沾湿了裤子，他开始讨厌他自己了。  
他在冲个冷水澡或是打一发飞机的日常战争中渐渐倾向于前者，并且开始意识到「这只是一个小小的幻想，这很正常，这并不意味着什么（尽管完全是个谎言）。他完全没有理由忍受睾丸胀痛而当Mark对于他想摆脱他的事情一丁点儿疑虑都没有。（尽管这是百分百的事实）」  
*  
“你在这儿睡觉！”Eduardo重复道，眉毛挑起都快到发际线了，“在办公室？！”  
Mark耸了耸肩，Eduardo注视着他的肩膀，嘴角抽了抽。  
Dustin从来都不像Eduardo那么懂Mark，不过他敢肯定Mark现在有点儿带着要被说教的防御心态。而Eduardo则是比以前难懂了那么一点点。Dustin能清楚地看出Eduardo现在在猜测Mark的姿势和耸肩代表了什么，然后作出预测，最后不愿意完整地再猜一遍。  
Dustin的胸膛紧绷着，带着一点像是惋惜又像是罪恶感，又有许多他感受到的Wardo曾经说过的「Mark并不关心我在想什么，他也从没关心过。」就好像它曾经是个操蛋的事实一样。  
“这又不是我第一次在这里过夜。”Mark耸了耸肩说着。  
Eduardo脸上的表情表示Mark的话只会使现在的情况变得更糟糕。Eduardo张了张嘴，但什么都没说就马上闭上了。  
哈。Dustin本打算打赌表示Eduardo一定会就健康的睡眠习惯和营养学来训诫Mark，顺便责问一下Dustin为什么没用魔法让Mark离开办公室。Dustin本打算用他激动人心的演讲来捍卫自己的尊严的，但是Eduardo没有教导Mark，没有质问Mark，甚至没有责问Dustin。他僵硬而安静地站在那儿，Dustin甚至怀疑他是不是在假装自己是个人体模型。  
“我这儿有沙发。”Mark补充道，听上去有些笨拙甚至带着一点点局促不安，就像是个保护自己饼干罐头的孩子一样。  
Eduardo的嘴巴瘪了瘪并且放松了姿势，“在这里睡觉很奇怪，Mark，特别是当你家就在这附近的时候。”  
Mark看上去也放松了很多，“说得好像你没在奇怪的地方睡过一样。”  
“至少是床上。我从没在办公室睡过。”  
“谁会在办公室放张床呢Wardo？”  
“床垫公司，大概。”  
Mark翻了个白眼然后马上开始批判起Eduardo的笑点和搞笑水平来了，但是他是带着轻轻的微笑这么做的。  
Dustin几乎要想起Wardo最常待也最奇怪的地方就是柯克兰宿舍里Mark的床了，但这大概只会使事情变得……更尴尬。  
（Dustin记得考试周的一个晚上，他震惊地发现Mark轻轻地把Eduardo的教科书从他身边抽出来。而Eduardo则睡得香甜，四肢伸展着像一只小海星一样。Dustin看着Mark小心翼翼的移走可能撞到Eduardo脸的一切边边角角（教科书），生怕弄醒了Eduardo。Dustin看着Mark看着Eduardo，表情里带着些柔软与虔诚，然后他才弯着腰驼着背对着他的笔记本电脑去了。）  
“……所以Chris去哪儿了？”Eduardo期待地看着Dustin，就好像Dustin是Chris的守护者而不是反过来。  
“他大概是试着……对付那些狗仔和禁令？我也不知道。他发着牢骚把我赶出他的办公室了，而且他前额暴起的血管也把我吓出来了。别看它软软的，我大概应该叫他团子，他应该是我的团子，然后他就是我的了。”  
Eduardo看着他就好像是他刚刚说的是Sean正在学习如果成为一名神父，“啥？”  
于是Dustin就发现了这个令人惊恐的事实——Eduardo从没看过电影“寻找尼莫”。更可怕的是尽管Dustin向他说明了为什么这是世界上最好的电影他仍然对于补救这个悲惨的事实没什么兴趣，他甚至觉得Dustin说牺牲自己翘班陪她看这部电影是胡说。  
接着Mark就把话题转向了“机器人总动员”，Eduardo看上去则并不是毫无兴趣。  
「太不公平了。」Dustin的内心简直万马奔腾，不过这一点也不让人惊讶  
*  
有时候Eduardo真担心他的冷漠再也装不下去了。

11.a  
Eduardo现在应该知道了好日子总是不会长久的。或者说美景易逝等等。又或者是Eduardo曾有一颗童心，不过最终也被他的父亲教导长大了。无论如何，他都该知道事情如果看上去不错，那它们大概也快要变狗屎了。  
他从Ava那儿得到了消息，尽管Facebook发了新闻稿和讨论会，新加坡对此的讨论依然没有停止，反之还就337A法律而讨论了起来。董事会昨天又举行了一个意料之外的会议，并且有谣言称CFO最近在和那个操蛋的Lewis接洽——某个总是怨恨Eduardo夺走了他本应得的职位的家伙。以及Ravinder已经开始暗中刺探Eduardo的客户了。  
他接了个来自他老板的老板的电话，让他在三天之后参加会议。  
他和Mark都在Dustin的空办公室等Dustin，这样他们三个就能一起去吃午饭了。天知道Eduardo是怎么开始讨论起这个的。  
（他知道为什么。整个宇宙都在和他作对。他绝对是被宇宙讨厌了等等。）  
“你要离开了？”Mark在Eduardo打完电话后问道，甚至在他能正确地感到恐慌之前，“再一次？”  
“我必须，”Eduardo说道，“草，见了鬼了。”  
“你还好吗？”  
Eduardo无视了完全非Mark式的提问以及更加非Mark式的关切的语气。他给Ava发了一封邮件，他需要一张能让他尽快回家的机票以及关于他的同事和客户的尽可能多的信息。他还给Suzana发了短信，告诉她她没必要飞过来看他了。  
“Wardo，你看起来很不好。呃，比你最糟的状况还要糟。到底——到底怎么了？”  
“我公司的CEO叫我回去参加一个有关于‘最近的发展’和‘我在公司未来的职业生涯’的会议。所以是的，我会说我大概要被炒鱿鱼了因为事情有些不对劲。”  
“这不代表你会被辞退。如果他们真的炒了你，起诉他们。他们不能这么对待员工，就因为……”Mark停了下来，将视线移开Eduardo望向右边，“因为员工的一些私事。”  
“我无意卷入另一桩诉讼Mark。”Eduardo说道，然后收回视线看着手机。  
“嗯，”Mark同意道，“它们很烦人。”  
“还浪费时间。”Eduardo苦涩地自言自语道。  
“嗯，当然——等等，你有没有——这话里有没有什么潜台词？”  
“没。”  
“我觉得有。”  
“好样的。”  
“你是什么意思？你是——你是在暗示你——或是我——”  
Eduardo最终看向了Mark，带着烦闷和一点点微小的愉悦。“怎么了？难道人们有话外之音的时候还得举个牌子说他们有‘言外之意’吗？”  
Mark还真的认真考虑了一会儿，这个奇怪的家伙。Eduardo急急忙忙地收回微笑。  
“这样再好不过了，”Mark决定道，“但是更重要的是你承认你有言外之意。”  
言外之意听起来都不像一个真正的词了，  
辛运的是Ava给Eduardo发了航班信息，把他的注意力从Mark的……Mark的行为吸引了过去。“我的航班是今天晚上的，我大概得回去收拾——”  
“午餐之后。”Mark说，然后紧接着，“和Dustin一起。”  
“但是，事实上——”  
“要是你打破我们的计划他会很伤心的，别说你还没见他了。你说你的航班是‘今晚’，所以在晚上，所以你有足够的时间和我们一起吃饭然后在收拾行李。”  
“但这是国际航班，我得提前三小时过去。”  
“如果你提前在网上登记的话就不用，而且我很确定你肯定是头等舱，这样你肯定能很快地通过行李托管。几点的飞机？”  
“十点。Mark——”  
“足够了。我还可以送你去机场。”  
“啥？”Eduardo才没有发出尖锐而惊讶的声音，这大概是Dustin办公室的音响效果不好或是其他什么的。“不，不用——”

11.b  
“坐我的车能节约很多时间，你都不用打电话然后再等车来和付钱，也不用因为这样一件小事去烦Ava。更不用说你有可能碰到一个迟到的、粗心的或是罪犯出租车司机了。作为一个巴西人你应该知道对富人的绑架威胁是很可怕的吧。”  
“我当然知道其中的风险，但是——”  
“所以你懂的，”Mark点了点头，就好像问题已经解决了一样。  
某种意义上说它确实是。Mark成功地中和了所有Eduardo可能做出的反击，而Eduardo则是无法说出「我不想让你帮忙或是我一点儿都不想和你待在一起因为这会破坏现在的‘我们虽然不算是朋友但还有些友好’的气氛。」  
“你工作很忙，我不想让你不方便。”  
“完全没那回事。”  
“那会让你提早离开办公室”  
“猴子们总说我早就该这么做了。”  
“你以前可从没听过。”  
“这次我可以破例。”  
「但我一点都不想你为我破例！」Eduardo几乎要尖叫了。因为这实在是——实在是太多了，也太晚了。他从前想要的就只是这些，为他，只为他。为此代表着他曾经也有过这样的时候，且为此代表着Eduardo从前的确渴望着这些。  
而他内心的一部分至今还渴望着。  
（而他内心的一部分甚至还想要更多，并且是用一种与年轻的时候截然不同的方式。）  
而这只想让Eduardo更加强烈地想要拒绝它，远离它。他知道奢求不属于自己的东西会导致什么。  
“我只是送你一程，Wardo。”Mark轻轻地说。  
Eduardo闭上了眼。天哪，他一定可悲极了，在所有人之中偏偏是Mark在同情他。可怜的Eduardo，只是被一段顺风车吓破了胆，仍然害怕他的前任朋友，仍然那么的脆弱。  
从另一方面来说（因为吴医生曾经和他谈过他的自尊心问题以及它们对他行为的影响），Mark有可能根本就没在同情他。不，他不能。Mark只是——他只是有种控制欲。他希望用他的方式来，并且更喜欢消极攻击。对，就是这样。  
当然，这就引出了一个问题。为什么Mark会想要做这种开车送他的日常琐事而不是打代码呢？Eduardo有点搞不懂了。  
“我们不该给出版社发新闻的机会。”Eduardo说。感谢上帝，他的声音听起来比他感觉得冷静且理智多了。  
“它们唯一能写有关于一个人开车送另一个去机场的故事就是他俩关系不错。”  
他们至少还有一半问题没解决，但Eduardo现在没法拒绝Mark。这感觉真操蛋。  
“好吧。只是……好吧。那你七点来接我。以及，呃……谢谢？”  
“七点。”Mark边重复边在扯了一张便条潦草地写了个大大的7。他点了点头就好像他们达成了一致并且那张纸会提醒他一样。  
Eduardo试图不去觉得那很好玩和可爱。一点都不。  
Dustin终于来了，冲进屋子里然后说道，“在Doris发现我搞坏复印机之前咱快离开这儿！”  
*  
Dustin不知道听到Eduardo今晚要回新加坡的时候他应该觉得如释重负还是失望。这显然会终结Mark现在的状态，而这正是令他担忧的一点。  
“你该再多待一段时间的，比如说到下次股东大会。”Dustin在Eduardo脱下夹克衫并把它挂在椅背上时建议道，“或者也许我们能去新加坡找你玩。”  
Eduardo脸上本来蔓延的笑意冻结了，但他在一眨眼之间就恢复了常态，尽管他的表情里收敛起了某些感情。“听起来不错，我们大概得看看行程表能不能凑上。”  
用不那么礼貌的话来说，就是「压根儿没机会了」。  
Dustin玩弄纸巾，试图不去想几周前Eduardo极力邀请Chris去他家做客以及和他新的最好的朋友吃顿家常饭的事。  
Dustin太感激服务员带着微笑和欢迎及时出现了。她驱散了之前的尴尬，而且她还有一双美腿。

11.c  
另一方面来说，Dustin完全不知道菜单上有啥，因为那菜单上全都是葡萄牙语。在Mark选这家餐厅的时候他就该抱有怀疑态度的，因为Mark是个什么都能吃的家伙（因为他无所谓吃冷掉的麦当劳剩菜或者是高档鱼子酱，对他来说都差不多）。现在他们在一家巴西餐厅，而Eduardo显然想当然地觉得他和Mark应该之前来过这儿所以他们能自己点菜。  
Eduardo飞速地用葡萄牙语说着什么，然后服务员小妹的笑容变得更大了，或者说，更可爱更娇媚了。  
“你是巴西人。”  
Eduardo回以一个微笑：“是的。São Paulo（圣保罗）。”  
“é mesmo（真的吗？）我也是！虽然我父母是大阪人。”  
“wow世界真小。我几年前去过大阪，那是个很棒的城市。”  
“我只和我父母一起去过一次，那时候我还很小。我——”  
“我要bobó de camarão（波波虾）。”Mark打断道，把菜单还给她。  
“明智的选择，先生。”服务生说着，笑容暗淡了些。而当Eduardo为Mark的无礼而表示歉意时那笑容又明亮了起来。  
“那我也要那个，呃，他刚刚点的那个。”Dustin说。  
“你知道那是虾，对吧？”Eduardo问道，“只是以防万一你在洁食。”  
“不，我不知道。以及我也没在洁食。”  
服务生重复了一遍他们的点单，然后用葡萄牙语对Eduardo说了些什么，让Eduardo笑得有些羞怯和悲伤。  
“她刚刚说了什么？”Mark在她还没走远就询问道。  
“她说我的朋友们很幸运，因为有我指导他们看菜单。”  
“但你并没有这么做。”  
Eduardo好笑地看着他，“你之前来过这儿吗？”  
“那个服务生也没这么做，即使这是她的本事工作。”  
“她超讨人喜欢的。”Eduardo的回答让Dustin露出一个wtf？的表情，然后Dustin尽自己最大的努力不翻白眼，然后说道，“老兄，你是认真的吗？”  
“她一点都不称职。”Mark争辩道，“不过她大概意识到了你身上这套西装很值钱，毕竟我们在硅谷。”  
“那么假设很歧视女性，Mark。”  
“谁搬到这儿来只为了当个服务生，Eduardo？”  
“所以你现在是搞阶级歧视而不是性别歧视了？”  
“哈佛毕业生不该指责别人的精英主义。这好像写在学生守则里。”  
Eduardo哼了一声表示，“你觉得我能指望你读过那个吗？”  
“我干嘛要浪费时间读那个？虽然Winklevil兄弟中的一个令人作呕地引用过它。”  
Dustin僵硬了一下，但是Eduardo却是大笑了起来。  
“我猜大概是Cameron。”  
“有什么区别吗？”  
“他们是独立的，Mark，不是复制人。”Eduardo批评道，但是他的嘴角抽了抽，“他们有不同的想法和性格……”  
“也许他们不同，如果他们有任何自己的想法或者任何模糊的性格之类的。”  
「并且……他们出局了！」Dustin在内心补充道。这大概花了他60秒来意识到他自己像个电灯泡。  
Dustin内心的一部分想要让他露齿大笑，因为这就像从前一样。回到从前很简单，Eduardo故意放纵Mark毒舌，而Mark则是有意这么做来取悦Eduardo。  
而他内心的另一部分则是叫嚣着停下这一切，因为这的确像从前但并不是，这只会让Mark看到能这样继续下去的希望。而事情并不会这样发展，Dustin心里清楚。Eduardo放任了现在的情况因为他知道这只是对付Mark的绥靖政策，也因为他快回新加坡了。  
Dustin现在能接受他和Eduardo的半朋友关系了，即使那不是从前那样的，和理想中差远了那种。但是Mark不能，也永远不会满足于那种亲密无间的挚友模式，无论Eduardo之前多么努力这么做。  
看看现在结果是什么。  
而这只会给Mark一些虚假的希望。如果他不知道Eduardo并不是有意这么做，甚至根本没有意识到他对Mark的影响这件事的话，Dustin觉得他大概会怒火中烧吧。  
（而Dustin之前还对此感到不确定。）

11.d  
服务生端着他们的饮品过来了，并对Eduardo微微一笑。Eduardo对她说了声谢谢然后立马回过来坚持Mark表示说的才不对，营养学家并不是“美化版的只掌握基础生物化学而没有掌握临床试验核心内容的健身狂人”，并且他觉得在所有人之中Mark才是那个需要雇一个营养学家的人。  
当服务生把食物端来的时候他们谈到了《盗梦空间》的结尾。服务生最后才把Eduardo的那份放下，Eduardo说谢谢的时候她赠与了他一个格外灿烂的笑容，只可惜这位可怜的姑娘完全没意识到她的Facebook账户资料大概快要被黑了。  
“我的荣幸。能和家乡的人说说话感觉真是太棒了。”  
Eduardo回以微笑，“你在美国住多久了？”  
“将近四年了，在Stanford上学。”  
“Fala sério（真的吗？）你的英语太棒了！”  
“谢谢。”她把她的深色秀发撩到背后，“你也是。”  
“我很小的时候就离开巴西了，你肯定很想家。”  
“Que saudade（我太想了。）是的。”  
她的话让Eduardo的表情变了变，脸上闪过一瞬的痛苦，而Mark则抓住了这个间隙的机会。  
“我们来这里不是为了听你的人生经历的。我知道这听起来很令人震惊。你都能上奥普拉脱口秀了。不我在说什么，上这个节目至少还有些要求呢。你大概更适合某些播放亲子鉴定或是和宠物结婚之类的庸俗日间节目吧。”  
那个服务生看上去大概震惊于Mark的冒犯。而Eduardo看上去则是纠结于该惊恐还是体验这种罪恶的愉悦。Dustin只觉得有趣。他大笑了起来，就像Mark是个喜剧演员而不是个混蛋似的。  
然后那个服务生也马上加入了进来，大概不是真心的。她向Mark的方向点了点头然后用葡萄牙语对Eduardo说了什么让他大笑了起来而不是瞪着Mark。  
Mark依然尝试用他的瞪眼让那个服务生生气，并且语气不善地说，“我并不是开——”  
Dustin想要在桌子底下踹Mark一脚提醒他然而踢到了Eduardo，让Eduardo痛得缩起了腿。Mark于是停下然后转移了他的瞪视。  
“Oops。”Dustin无辜地说，然后面向服务生，“别担心，他的王室级别的坏脾气不会影响你的小费的。”  
她带着不确定微微笑了笑，“呃。好吧，希望你们喜欢这里的食物。”  
“谢谢你。”Eduardo在她离开时说。  
“你不该这么提到钱，Dustin。”Mark说，“这很不礼貌。”  
Dustin看着Mark，然后又看看Eduardo。他们同时看向Mark然后爆发出一阵大笑。  
“喔，滚你们的蛋。”Mark毫不犹豫地说，“我也会彬彬有礼。有时候会有那么一点儿。”  
“比如说？”Eduardo轻笑着问他，“当Chris威胁要用肥皂把你的嘴巴里里外外洗一遍的时候？”  
“或者是我妈威胁我的时候。”Mark说。  
Eduardo又绽开一个笑容。Dustin则是看着Mark的视线落在Eduardo身上。  
那几乎可以称得上是甜蜜了，如果它没有那么悲伤的话。  
Eduardo停下了大笑，但他仍然咧着嘴直直地看着Mark，“你想知道她怎么评价你吗？”Eduardo开始吃了几口食物，错过了Mark在提到那个服务生时消失的表情和出现的紧张感。“她说你就像红茄做的甜点一样甜——不过那其实是个有点苦的水果，通常我们把它当做蔬菜做。”  
“这么说她的客人还真是聪明啊。”Mark说着，一边用餐具戳着他的食物而不吃它们。  
“但这仍然是有人第一次有人把‘sweet’和Mark联系在一起，”Dustin说，引得Eduardo又一阵大笑，然后收获了Mark粗暴地戳过来的一只虾。  
「抱歉了小伙计」Dustin在内心对那只虾表示敬意，然后盯着他的叉子有点恐慌地问道，“你们觉得‘海底下的那个’是虾吗？你们知道的，就是小美人鱼里的那个。”  
“你还记得那个？”Mark嫌弃地问道。  
“我到现在还做噩梦好不？Sebastian在客厅被活生生地烤熟了，然后人们还变成珊瑚了。”  
“他只是一只螃蟹。”Eduardo说，“我一直觉得匹诺曹才是迪士尼电影中的童年毁灭者。”  
“那些驴子。”Mark机智地说。  
Eduardo哆嗦了一下“对，那些驴子。”  
Dustin用叉子指着Mark然后模仿着他的“哦好了不起”的语气，“你还记得那个？”  
“那只是因为你逼我看的。”

11.e  
“你真的让我们看了太多恐怖电影了。”Eduardo说道，“我觉得这大概要对我造成永久的心灵创伤了，和Christy的纵火癖有的一拼。”  
“Christy？”Mark尖刻地问道。  
Dustin把他的位置朝Mark的反方向挪了挪以便于逃出他的叉子的杀伤范围。  
Eduardo翻了个白眼。“她之前给我打过电话。天知道她是怎么知道我的号码的。如果我之前还没决定怎么改变这件事，她的信息大概会解决所有消息吧。”他抿了一口他的饮品，“Suzana帮我看信息的时候甚至都不会告诉我我收到了多少条短信，她说那会让我昏过去的。”  
“你的助理不帮你检查信息？”Mark面无表情冷淡地问道。  
「卧槽（shit）」Dustin心里想着。坑爹的是他的字典了s开头的单词已经不是shit，现在显然变成了“Suzana”了。  
“那不是我的个人助理，”Eduardo说道，就像很显然如果他自己能解决的话他不会让他的工作助理插手他的私生活，就像生活的前提条件是一个人不该搞混生意和……  
「卧了个大槽（double shit）」Dustin心想。  
突然之间Dustin想到Eduardo的不自知并不是源自于不知道会发生什么，而是源自于他不想知道会发生什么，不想相信他自己的所见。  
「卧了个大槽槽（triple shit）」  
“所以你的……你的朋友帮你看信息？”Mark说着，听起来就像机器人一样。（注2）  
“我对Suzy除了住我家之外会干任何事一点都不惊讶。这姑娘的冰箱里啥吃的都没有。我还得提醒她给我的植物浇水否则她会大概等它们蔫了都不会注意到。”  
“你还养花？”Dustin问道，“天哪你是八十岁的老奶奶吗？”  
幸运的是Dustin的转移话题和降低Mark血压的作战成功了。不幸的是它们之后就讨论植物讨论了很久。Mark不经意间提起的巴西的生物多样性让Eduardo说起了他对环保事业的支持。  
没过多久服务生就把账单放在Eduardo的旁边并给予了一个调情的微笑，但是Dustin把它拿了过来，打开了它并感叹了一声，“Oh”  
那个服务生把她的电话留了下来。  
在Dustin反应之前Eduardo就把它拿了回来说道，“Dustin，我们平分，并且Mark也会给小费——”他打开了账单，然后Mark和他都盯着那个粉色的潦草字迹。  
Eduardo的脸烧得火红。  
从各种意义上来说这都很有趣。第一，Dustin从没想过Eduardo古铜色的皮肤能变得那样通红。（可惜的是那仍然还比不上Dustin在阳光下30秒之后会变成的红色）第二，在哈佛的时候如果发生同样的事，Eduardo只会咧着嘴笑而不是脸红。第三，Eduardo在避开不看Mark，所以显然他长久以来他只能忽略一部分东西。  
“真是专业。”Mark直截了当地说，“现在不是我说她是个‘钓金龟婿的’……哦等等，这大概就是我之前说的。”  
Eduardo显然在维护服务生，责备Mark，转移话题，钻进地洞和问问Mark为什么能引用Kanye的话之间游移不定。他大概还有一打其他矛盾的情绪；他现在终究还是Wardo了。  
“老兄你可是住在新加坡啊，看起来你也没法真的带她出去。”Dustin说道，并且觉得自己很有道理。但是Eduardo给他的表情又有点让他退缩了。他的表情看上去混合着生气、尴尬和看穿一切。  
“也许我会飞过来和她约个会。”Eduardo咬牙说道。在Dustin能结结巴巴地回应之前就把餐巾扔在桌子上向服务生的方向扬长而去。  
Dustin想谁能来救救他，因为Mark看上去想杀人了。

11.f  
“hey我在试着帮你呢！”  
“停下你的尝试，”Mark明显地暗示着Dustin，「或者我可以把你扔去南极洲扩展Facebook」。  
那大概能让Dustin闭嘴。然而他完全没有被Mark吓到，并且他意识到那些（Mark心情好）的珍贵时间已经过去了，现在的Mark脾气糟糕且报复心强。除非Eduardo真的和那个服务员结婚了Mark大概才不会那么生气（才怪）。Dustin只好试着比以前对Mark更友好些。  
“Mark，如果你真的想追Wardo，”Dustin严肃地说，“这不是正确的方法。”  
“难道我已经绝望到要听你的意见了吗？我会问你的，在我说服微软公司和读个艺术博士之后。”  
Dustin无视了他的嘲讽，“你这只会让Eduardo更加生气。我知道你觉得这比冷冰冰的礼貌要好，尽管那像你俩从不认识一样，但是你这么做只是在自掘坟墓而已。”  
“Dustin——”  
“无论你觉得你暗示了什么，Wardo并没有感觉到。”  
“这和你没有关——”  
“——所以你就应该直接说出来，Mark，该死的，这从一开始就是一半的问题所在。”  
Mark张了张嘴，大概想要用言语把Dustin的自负撕成碎片，但是Eduardo回来了。  
“我们能出去了吗？”他高兴地问道，穿起了他的夹克衫。  
有时候Dustin相当怀疑Eduardo是双子座的。  
“当然。”Mark站起来说道，然后他俩就径直出去了，剩下Dustin争分夺秒地付账，因为如果不快点Mark肯定就会把他丢下了，而Mark就是会干得出把他丢下这种事的人。  
“……这地方不错，所以谢了。”Eduardo在Dustin喘息着赶上来时那么说道。  
Mark耸了耸肩表示不是什么大事儿，就好像他们去吃一家正宗的巴西餐馆只是完全的巧合。  
这太Mark了，并且这也大概意味着Eduardo在努力变得客气起来。  
所以，这并不是从生气变得搞笑的样子。Eduardo只是决定要继续保持友好，而Eduardo一旦做了决定他就会变得和Mark一样固执。  
无论如何，局势变得紧张起来。并不是说Mark和Eduardo的关系之前没紧张过，就像刚开始的时候一样，但是这比以前更明显了。就像从“哦这里空气有点紧张因为这俩呼出的二氧化碳太多了”到“卧槽我要窒息在地下储藏室”里的那种。  
这大概会是个有趣的墓志铭。Dustin无所事事地思考着。（他才没那么草率，他都和Sean打赌了好吗？）但是诚实的说，如果Dustin没死于古怪的窒息，他情愿死于有几个超模的床上也不愿意死于他的急需夫夫治疗的小伙伴们。  
这让他对Eduardo要回新加坡的罪恶感减轻了很多。Eduardo和Mark的确需要一点时间和空间。大概等Wardo下次回来参加股东大会时事情就会平静下来也许……Dustin不想这么早立Flag但是——也许呢。这时候任何东西都显得太多了也太过危险了。Dustin这么想到。  
就像是他们把Eduardo送到酒店然后Mark说，“七点见。”

12.a  
Eduardo打电话给酒店前台让他们安排一个司机七点半来接他。Mark会迟到，如果他能记得来的话，而Eduardo打赌他不会记得的。Mark大概会沉迷于代码或者Facebook的其他方面然后完全忘了这回事儿。  
于是在七点整听到敲门声的时候他自然地被吓到了。他从猫眼里看出去然后出乎意料地看到了Mark，而不是其他人，说真的。  
“你来了。”Eduardo打开门说道。  
“你还真是善于观察。”  
“我认为我有权利陈述事实，何况这个事实还这么……古怪。你还准时来了，就像是……完全准时。就像是你提早过来了然后站在过道上盯着手表直到七点整一样。”  
Mark耸了耸肩，Eduardo在想走廊上的灯是不是暗了点，因为Mark看上去有点脸红了，“你说的七点的。”  
“我知道我说了什么。我还给你留了额外的时间。我并没有期待你能对一些不重要的事情保有时间观念。”  
“让你赶上飞机有点儿重要。”  
“对，对我来说是的。”Eduardo说道，“我想你还是进来吧，我刚刚整理完。”  
“我刚收好的。”Mark看着床上，上面放着Eduardo的手提箱和几打折叠整齐的衣服。  
包括他的内裤。当然，至少他已经把套套打包好了。  
……然而现在他在想和Mark在酒店做爱了。真是棒极了。  
Eduardo转过身去继续整理，这让他避免了看向Mark还得装作他没这么做。  
Mark既没有说话也没有坐下，他只是手插在卫衣里四处晃荡着。  
「说些什么吧」Eduardo把他的内裤放在洗漱包下面，「你得说些什么，这简直变得越来越尴尬了」他把阿玛尼夹克衫折起来放在箱子里，「我得打破沉默，Mark可不会这么做。」  
「……哦我的天哪，这沉默大概要还一直持续下去了。」  
「说些什么吧，任何什么都可以！」  
“所以，呃，你的飞机要飞多久？”Mark问道。  
Eduardo如释重负。他并没怎么怀疑为什么Mark会自愿打破这种让人不舒服的沉默。“大概21.5个小时，在东京转机。”  
“所以之后你就会和我们有15小时的时差？”  
“没错。”  
“你准备什么时候回来？”  
“我也不清楚。也许我都不用回来了说真的。我们已经做了能做的，而且媒体热潮也快过去了。我大概能在家待到下一次股东大会吧。”  
“那是两个半月之后了。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“但是那家伙，纽约的那个，律师。你们俩的故事——”  
“这不是什么大新闻了。另外，Tony表示无所谓，所以我不觉得我还应该紧张什么。”  
Eduardo用眼角的余光看到Mark正在摆弄着他的卫衣上的绳子，“所以你们俩都完全没考虑过这个？”  
“我否认了，并且我觉得所有的损失都已经造成了。”Eduardo把他最后一条丝质领带打包起来。  
“那是真的吗？”  
Eduardo完成了打包。现在他没有理由不看着Mark了。他相当怀疑Mark说话的时间并不是巧合。  
“Tony是直的。”他最终说道，把行李箱的拉链拉起来。  
“你也是。”Mark指出，Eduardo顿时感到冷热交加，想到了那次例外，某人温热而湿润的嘴。  
“对。”Eduardo盯着行李箱顶呆呆地说，“但是Tony从没——从没……好奇过。”  
Mark发出了一声小声的叹息，大概是恼怒或是轻松，“不用惩罚任何人了。”他嘀咕着。  
“抱歉什么？”Eduardo最终直直地看向了Mark，而Mark耸了耸肩。  
“准备好出发了？”  
“我不是说这个。”  
Mark并没有假装误解他的意思，“所以是什么？”  
Eduardo张了张嘴却不知道说什么。他之前很生气，实际上该说是狂怒。他想要讽刺Mark，伤害Mark, 赢过他。 他之前深思熟虑地想要变得残忍。  
他突然想到这也许就是Mark对他冻结账户的感觉吧。  
但是不，他做不到。Mark从来不是个弱小的人，并且他也没有那么关心Eduardo以至于Eduardo做什么（故意激怒他的事）他都会生气，这完全不一样。

12.b  
“的确如此。”Mark说道，但是语气中并没有胜利后的得意洋洋。“你想要在我们再次成为朋友之前进行一些小报复，我懂了。”  
Eduardo笑了，尽管那一点儿都不好玩，尽管那让他说不出话来。他该怎么面对这个荒谬的家伙呢？“我——我并不想和你再次成为朋友。”  
Mark脸上飞速闪过的表情就像是被人在肚子上打了一拳，“但是——但是你……噢。你只是变得友好来让我不——”  
“挑起另一场战争或是开始一场像现在这样令人不悦的对话？没错。”  
Eduardo感到很难受。显而易见，但是Mark的脸更让他感觉如此。他的脸上毫无表情，比他平时的面瘫更甚，就像故意的一样。Eduardo感到悲伤和羞愧在他的内心搅动着。出于本能和直觉他记得他从前认为Mark只有在防御模式下才会变成这样。因为Mark觉得自己感受到了太多了，所以他拒绝表现出任何一种，也害怕显示出他的脆弱。  
然后那些感情就沉淀了下来。Eduardo不再去想它们了。  
“所以你只想惩罚我，这就是全部了。”Mark说道，声音就像是银行热线电话一样“生动”，“你只想——只想打我的脸告诉我我永远得不到我想要的，就像我不曾知道——”  
“Mark——”  
“——就像是我这么多年都不知道一样。你想让我和你一样感到可悲。那好。很好我们两清了。走吧。”Mark拿起Eduardo的箱子，但是Eduardo打断了他并且按住了他的肩膀。  
他们俩都愣住了。  
（他们都记得上一次Eduardo触摸Mark的时候。）  
“我——”Eduardo的声音嘶哑，他咳嗽了一声，“我对复仇或者其他什么的想得也不是很明白。我本不应该——我没想到你会——我只是……”他猛烈地呼吸着，合上了双眼。他能感受到他指腹下Mark的心跳声。“你有时候真的让我很生气，Mark。”  
“我知道。”Mark顿了一会儿说。Eduardo的直觉告诉他Mark明白了——甚至是他没有说出、无法表达的那部分。  
他松开了Mark的肩膀，但是Mark在他放下手臂离开之前反过来抓住了他的肩膀。  
“我知道。”Mark加重语气重复道。他苍白的指尖灼烧着Eduardo古铜色的皮肤。  
Eduardo想知道它们在他嘴里会是什么感觉，或是在他的胃里，在他的阴茎上。它们是什么样呢，还是那么苍白么，那是种什么感觉呢。  
Eduardo的视线飘向一旁，却撞到了Mark的目光。  
“我知道，Wardo。”Mark又重复了一遍，Eduardo明白他在说什么了。  
或者说他觉得他明白了。  
然后他在内心谴责了自己。因为Mark的意思不可能是Eduardo让他那么不理智地生气，就像他像自己对Mark的那种。（Mark从未提高过他的声音，讨厌任何超出掌控的事情，除了在电话里对他尖叫之外。）因为那会让Eduardo觉得自己有那么一些掌控Mark的能力。（除了Mark请求的时候说的“I need you”）因为对此唯一的解释就是Mark在乎他，而他并不是也从没有这么过。（「“Mark爱着你，从前和现在都是。”」）  
Eduardo做了件他很多年都拒绝的事。他试着去读懂Mark。Eduardo谨慎地观察着——Mark的眼神暗了下来，放大的瞳孔带着决心或是焦虑或是希冀。他检阅着Mark的肢体语言。Mark整个身体都靠向了他，甚至进入了他的私人空间。他能感受到Mark的手指紧紧抓着他的肩膀，而Mark是一个几乎不允许别人触碰他的家伙，更别说让他主动碰别人了。

12.c  
Mark向下看了一眼然后看向他，手抓得更紧了。“你硬了。”他小声说道。Eduardo听出了（他让自己听出了）其中的惊讶、喜悦和紧张。  
“Mark，”Eduardo摇着头警告（请求）道，因为他们不能——他们不该——这不是——  
“我会再做一次的。”Mark毫不畏惧、实事求是地说道，“我告诉过你的，我并不感到羞耻，而且我不会做我不想做的事，所以你不用——我会再做一次的。”  
「我们从一开始就不该这么做。」这本是Eduardo应该说的。或者是「我不会」，如果他想试图表现得混账一些或是没那么准确的话。或者，说真的，他应该说些其他什么的扯开话题的。  
“我没有邀请那个服务生一起出去。”Eduardo急切地说，“我——我只是——Dustin站在你那边太TM地明显了，我只是几乎……但是我不想总是生气，Mark。”  
Mark只耸了耸一边肩膀，依然保持着之前的动作。他强有力地握着Eduardo的肩膀，“没事，如果你还是生气我也能接受。”  
Eduardo在冷热交加中战栗着，带着愤怒和兴奋。一方面来说，Mark允许他对他生气，这简直糟透了。他完全不需要提醒自己Mark显然在对付Eduardo的怒火上更胜一筹，而反之亦然。另一方面来说，这就像是Mark踏出了像Eduardo一样的一步，反应过度，或是像‘这只是公事’，或是就像Eduardo得到了他想要的一样。有人说他的怒火是孩子气（他的父亲会那么说，甚至在他还是个孩子的时候），或是畏惧（来自Sean，尽管过去了很多年他还记得那一拳），或说那是某种心理疾病的征兆（来自Chris，尽管他是处于好意）……这让Eduardo感到很不同。而那句话并不是出自于他的治疗师。  
但是。  
如果他们真的这么做了，如果那再发生了。Eduardo原先的伪装就会粉碎得彻底。一次可以说是失误、意外或是冲动下的结果。两次则不同。（那更像是一种默认，一种那有些什么的证明。）  
所以Eduardo为什么不拒绝，然后退开说他们该去机场了呢？  
Mark不赞同地皱眉看着他，轻轻地舔着嘴唇。这让Eduardo整个身体都可见地像猫一样战栗了起来。“坐在床上。”Mark说道，冷静得就像诊所的医生一样，就好像进入了他的领地一样。  
几乎，但不完全是——尤其是Eduardo轻轻地把他的肩膀脱离Mark掌控的时候。Eduardo观察着，他看见了Mark表情中闪过的颤动，他看见了Mark屏住了呼吸。Eduardo发现在他小心翼翼地坐在床边时Mark的表情变了，或是说放松了下来。  
Mark小声地恢复了呼吸。有那么一会儿，Eduardo知道这对Mark的影响有多大了。然后Mark跪在他面前，Eduardo想到上一次的时候——  
“你确定你想要这个吗？”Eduardo控制不住自己问出这个问题。  
Mark给了他一个“你以为我要读哲学专业吗”的表情，“是的。”他说道，就像是在确认水是湿的一样。但是之后某种不确定和大概是恐惧的某种东西（但是那并不准确）在他的脸上交织着，“你——你是不是——？”  
答案大概既是是也是不是，或者两者兼具，或是两者皆无。Eduardo无法欺骗Mark，所以他只好像个傻瓜一样张开又合上他的嘴唇而无法吐出一个字。  
Mark咬着他的下嘴唇看向Eduardo肩膀左侧，“”我，呃，这次没必要着急。”  
“好的？”Eduardo说道，因为他完全不知道该怎么回应这个，回应Mark的语气，因为他之前没听到过这样的，也无法形容它。  
（他大概听过一次，湿透的、筋疲力尽的、混乱的，在那个幽暗灯光走廊上。）  
Mark显然将这当做了对他之前问题的回答，因为他正在解开Eduardo的裤子说道，“别闭上眼。”

12.d  
当Mark说他着急的时候他大概是真的这么觉得的，因为他正在极尽温柔地给Eduardo吹箫。他吞咽着Eduardo的下身，口腔轻柔地包裹着它，慢慢舔舐着，逐渐尝试着让Eduardo为之疯狂。但只要Eduardo闭上眼低吟或是试图倒向床Mark都会停下。  
“Mark，”Eduardo在第五次Mark停下时哀求道，他试图不拱起臀部，“求你了Mark。”  
“看着我，我就不会停下。”Mark盯着Eduardo的阴茎说道，上面湿漉漉的，带着Eduardo的前液和Mark的唾液。“别闭上眼——看着我，我需要知道你——”他突然停下了，弯下身来同时抬起了Eduardo的一条腿，将嘴唇贴进了Eduardo的睾丸。  
“哦草，Mark，你的嘴——”  
Eduardo在喘息中咒骂着，这太难了，他完全无法阻止自己，只能半阖着双眼。  
Mark推开了他并看了他一眼，表情不是生气或者光火，那更像是一种渴望与无可奈何的结合体，就像他在奢求某些他觉得他得不到的东西一样。  
“Mark，”Eduardo温柔地说，手指抚摸着Mark颈后稀疏的卷发，“求你了。”  
Mark深吸了一口气然后再次吻上了Eduardo的阴茎。之后他们俩都没有再看向别处了。甚至是Eduardo在床上气喘吁吁的高潮，用手指扭搅着毯子时他们都没移开彼此的目光。Mark的眼睛就像一道蓝色的阴影，只是不知怎么比平时更加晦暗而鲜明，就像夜幕中的星光，带着迷雾中的火热的决心和剃刀般锋利的目光。他现在全心全意地看着Eduardo，那样的专一让Eduardo感到愉悦而又混乱，但Eduardo即使尝试也无法移开他的目光。  
（他从来没能移开过；他从未意识到这么多年他渴望得到的注意力可以将他吞吃入腹，让他得到如同触电般的满足直到这已经发生了；他从未像现在这样既恐惧又渴求它。）  
“Mark，”Eduardo低喘着，但依然望着Mark的双眼，就像它们是引力，而Eduardo已经在Mark的轨道上一样，“我要——我要射了——”  
Mark更卖力而深入地吞咽着，然后Eduardo尖叫着射了出来。  
当Eduardo平复了呼吸他发现自己躺在了床上。他用手肘撑起自己看向Mark。而Mark依然看着他。依然硬着。  
Eduardo呼了一口气然后向前伸去，抓住了Mark卫衣的一角然后把他带到床上。Mark在他上方看上去有些震惊和迷惑，看上去有种突然的脆弱。他的四肢修长却有些僵硬，让Eduardo没法快速地脱掉他的裤子。  
“操，”Mark在Eduardo低吼着。Eduardo的手摸上Mark的硬挺，Mark睁大了眼像是被冻住了。  
这角度有些怪，因为Eduardo这几年没碰过除了他自己以外其他人的阴茎，所以他的动作显得有些笨拙而急切。他用手包裹着Mark的火热，让Mark在他耳边颤栗低吼。  
Mark插在他的手中，脖颈后仰急促喘息着，“Wardo——操——我还不想——我——”  
Mark的舌头在Eduardo的下巴和脖颈间游移着，Eduardo在颤栗中加快手上的速度。尽管有Mark的前液但还是太干了，但是Mark完全没有抱怨，只是更加快速地抽插着。  
Eduardo将他另一只空闲的手游移到Mark的臀部停了下来，然后试探性地挤压着Mark的臀部。  
Mark倒吸了一口气然后咬住了Eduardo的锁骨，他的阴茎在Eduardo手中颤动着。  
Eduardo将手向上游移着，在Mark的连帽衫底下轻轻地扫过他的背部，描摹出他脊柱的形状。Eduardo突然热切地希望他依然看着Mark——希望他可以脱掉Mark身上碍事的衣服看着他，看着他在兴奋下从苍白变得粉红的皮肤，看着他下身湿漉漉的小家伙，还有他湿润而肿胀的嘴唇——  
“Wardo，我……我……Eduardo，我——”  
然后Mark舔咬着Eduardo的喉咙并射了他一手。这让Eduardo的下体一阵战栗，尽管那不足以让他再硬起来，但其实也差不多了。

12.e  
Mark看上去在平复呼吸和舔咬Eduardo的脖颈之间游移不定。Eduardo把手从下面抽出来，犹豫着怎么擦掉某些射在他手上的液体（如果把这随便擦在哪留给整理房间的人的话实在是太失礼了。）但是Mark又抓住了他的肩膀。  
Mark起身跨坐在Eduardo身上。他盯着Eduardo，用手将Eduardo的手带向他然后开始轻舔Eduardo的手指。  
Eduardo的心仿佛快要震出胸膛，他很确定Mark肯定听见了，他肯定知道了这对他有多大的影响了——而这仅仅只是看着Mark的皮肤变得粉红，红肿的嘴唇包裹着他的手指，灵巧的舌头滑过他的手掌和指节，就好像他尝不够他射在Eduardo手上的精液，就好像他为此着迷。在Eduardo身上高潮或是吮吸着他的手指，在他的手指进入他之前，让他准备好——  
Eduardo深吸了一口气，目光从Mark的嘴唇向上移到了他的眼睛。那太明亮而耀眼了，就像是看到了太阳一般。  
（Eduardo想知道当Mark看向他的双眼时看到了什么。）  
Mark的舌头最后扫过他的指尖，但是他依然没有放开Eduardo的肩膀，Eduardo也没有抽身。Mark可见的咽了一口口水，“Wardo——”  
电话响了。他们俩都被这尖锐的噪音吓得跳了起来。那就像是一个突然的提醒，告诉他们除了他俩之外还有一个世界。  
Eduardo伸出了他另一只空闲的手——有点够不着，因为Mark还坐在他身上，并且显然他还不想离开——然后接起了电话，“你好？”  
“Saverin先生，送您去机场的司机已经到这儿了。”  
“噢。”Eduardo说。  
对，他还得赶飞机，还得保住他的工作，还有新加坡的生活。但是和Mark在一起的时候让他太容易忘记这些了。  
“您想要重新预约吗，先生？”  
“Um，不。不用。我马上下来，请代我为我的迟到向司机先生道歉，谢谢。”  
“你叫了车。”Mark在Eduardo挂断电话时说道。他的声音听上去毫无波动，但是却突然站了起来，几乎让他绊倒跌回床上。  
Eduardo觉得之前Mark触碰着他的地方失去了它们应该有的温度，“我——我以为你不会来。”  
“你以为我不会来，还是你不想我来？”  
“我……我没有……”  
“我该走了。”  
“Mark，别，这不是——”  
“让司机再等会很失礼吧。”Mark平淡地说，“所以你不能这么做，你甚至不能显得不友好。”  
“Mark——”  
但是Mark无视了他，甚至在Eduardo能挣扎着站起来穿好裤子之前就离开了。  
Eduardo在机场的盥洗室里洗着手。水流顺着他的手指冲刷了很久，他才意识到他带着Mark在他手上留下的唾液和精液混合的印记四处走动已经一个多小时了。  
他觉得自己有足够的自制力不去看盯着他的手指，不去想起那在Mark的唇舌间是什么模样。但是当他烘干手时一阵颤栗，在擦手时又忍不住去想Mark的嘴唇曾经也在那里过。  
Eduardo看着镜子中的自己。盥洗室糟糕的白炽灯下他脖子上紫红色的吻痕显而易见，和他古铜色的肌肤形成了鲜明的对比，而且只有一部分能被他的领子遮住。人们会看到的。有些人可能还会从最近的媒体热潮中认出他，也可能连累Mark。  
Eduardo艰难地吞咽了一下，用指腹按住Mark留下的痕迹。他能感受到自己脉搏，就像他能感受到Mark抓住他肩膀时的心跳，那种断断续续的旋律就像Mark高潮前抽插的旋律。他也想给Mark的脖颈上留下他的痕迹，在他苍白的皮肤上会显得无与伦比，在他的无领T恤和卫衣上会显得显眼至极。他在飞过太平洋的漫长航程上想了很多次，并与不为之勃起而作了艰苦卓绝的斗争。  
“你在干什么？”Eduardo低声埋怨着自己的反应，“你到底在干什么？”

13.a  
Eduardo到达新加坡的时候正在下雨。  
他回到了他的公寓，看着熟悉的大理石墙壁、深色木质和玻璃家具和墙上简单朴素的艺术画和照片。他看着他和Suzy躺过无数次的用来看电影的沙发，他看着他做出过无数美食的厨房，他看着他在雅加达买的、他经常在上面工作的桌子。那就像家的感觉，但是他一点都不怀念。  
Eduardo突然想到不知道他再见到Kirkland是否会觉得心痛。那里有带着可疑污渍的沙发，还有啤酒瓶和一大堆电子设备。他想他大概会吧。  
这简直太荒谬了，鉴于他从未住在那儿。而他对于Kirkland的记忆简直和Mark捆绑在了一起，所以他对它的记忆也都被后面那些事儿给污染了。  
Eduardo把拉杆箱留在了门廊然后倒向了他的床，甚至都没有脱衣服。他得任性地说他的床绝对比酒店的好十倍，比Kirkland的粗糙拥挤的小床好一百倍。那是Mark的床，尽管Eduardo睡的次数和Mark一样多。不过就最近看来，这听上去有点儿……也不是完全……  
某种方面来说这很重要，但是Eduardo太累了就没有注意，他很快就打起盹儿来了。  
古怪的是，他梦到了酒吧里的那个厕所隔间。  
Eduardo醒来了。他踉踉跄跄地进了厕所，直到他站在花洒底下好几分钟，打哈欠的时候吸入一肺的水才完全清醒过来。  
他先洗了头，试图无视他激动的下半身，因为说真的——他不再是个青少年了，他现在感觉他还在另一个时区所以这应该不是早上。或许也是因为他知道如果他要解决这问题的时候他会想谁。  
尽管最终Eduardo还是缴械投降了，他太累也太担心他接下来的会议了。他用一只湿漉漉的手握住他自己然后试图不去把那和Mark的嘴相比较。他用另一只手摸着自己的胸膛和乳头，并且试图不去想那在Mark的掌心下会是什么感觉，在Mark修长而灵活的手指下会是什么感觉。他的阴茎抽动着，完全没法不去想Mark和他一起，在这儿。  
随着晨曦的余晖透过窗户洒进来，Mark的卷发看上去会比平时更柔软，在微光下会变成金色。他的睫毛会显得更加苍白，眼神更加深邃，就像是海中的眼光一般。他的皮肤会变得像珍珠母一般苍白，除了Eduardo的手指和嘴唇留下印记的地方。  
Eduardo对自己能轻松而准确地描绘出这样的场景而感到惊恐。但是无论怎么说他已经这么做了。  
然而Eduardo很难保持这样的幻想因为他难以想象Mark会在新加坡的场景。Mark和新加坡只是……没法放在一起。Eduardo试着去想象Mark在乌节路上闲逛，穿过双螺旋桥，或者甚至只是抱着他的笔记本坐在Eduardo的床上。这种脑内的幻想就和冲突的颜色一样不合。  
Eduardo高潮的时候感到了身体的满足，但是还有种奇怪的不满意，就好像他还没有完全满足一般。这很奇怪，因为Eduardo以前觉得撸管是件放松而不是享受的事情，但是这次不一样，这次正相反。  
很多感觉都变得相反了起来。

13.b  
Eduardo没被开除。  
“我很确定你这几个月应该听说了我们要扩张，”CEO在Eduardo努力保持不放松下来的时候说，“我们要进入北美和南美市场，所以我们想要你成为其中一个地区的副总裁。这是我们一直以来的计划，但是最近的……发展让我们进一步地促进了这个。”  
另一方面来说，他们想要Eduardo滚出新加坡并且结束这场由他引起的公关风暴。但是Eduardo是一个带着金色降落伞的优秀员工，失去他对公司的损失太大了，更别说他们早就对他进行了深入的身份调查了。对公关来说唯一比有一个弯的（也许？）总经理更糟糕的事情就是他们炒了一个也许不是直男的总经理，而那个家伙刚好是个有着精英律师团队并且有着打赢诉讼历史的亿万富翁。  
这计划简直一石二鸟。但是那都是非正式的，Eduardo从HR那儿拿到的新合同大概会很不一样。  
“你们打算让我去哪？”Eduardo问道。  
“刚开始是想让你去北美。那里的市场更大也更稳定，我们刚开始会在那儿设立两个办公室。两年内会再设立第三个。但是，南美洲也一样。我们已经知道办公点会设立在巴西，因为那儿的潜力很大。你怎么想？”  
Eduardo不得不选择回巴西或者回美国。  
「我现在简直水深火热啊。」Eduardo在会议后给Suzana短信。  
「wow你这自命不凡的比较。这是在炫耀你的你的哈佛血统嘛。」  
Eduardo可以嘲笑一下她的嫉妒和大学竞争，但是他忙于试着不去焦虑。CEO给他一个星期的时间考虑这个，一个星期的时间去思考他到底想怎样再次完全改变他的生活。  
「你不是一直想要这个吗？」Suzana提醒他。  
「期待模糊的未来和真正发生还是有区别的。」  
「别给我发全大写的单词，Eduardo。而且在你要搬家之前还有好几个月，而且你不是总说新加坡只是个临时据点吗？」  
在这两方面来说她说的都没错。Eduardo会有几个月来过渡到……无论他最后要搬去哪……而当他最开始搬到新加坡的时候，他最终还是想回到美国的。  
「你人生可是还有比你的工作更疯狂的改变啊。」  
她又该死的说对了。  
北美地区的办公点其中一个几乎肯定是在加州了。最有可能在旧金山或是圣荷西。  
并且不久之前，这还不会太困扰Eduardo。  
现在，这都和Mark搅在了一起，并且Eduardo不觉得事情会比他们现在的情况更复杂了。现在，Eduardo选择职业生涯，一个公平的机会，甚至更少了。现在，他应该列一堆利弊条件，仔细研究美国、巴西和国际化高科技和生物科技产业，交叉引用过去五年里关于专利权的数据以及未来五年里的经济预测，对比两个国家的竞争情况。  
但取而代之的，他会去见他的治疗师。  
Eduardo已经很久没见吴医生了。他也已经很久没觉得他需要见他的治疗师了。  
但他现在比以前更擅长发现自己潜在的不健康行为了。之前，他对Chris对他和Mark还有Dustin继续的友谊感到的担忧不以为然。之前，Chris说他得饮酒习惯不好时他翻了个白眼，并且对那些不要因为太多一夜情坏了身体的建议嗤之以鼻。之前，他觉得他没有消沉或是大哭或是试图割伤自己，所以他不会变得沮丧。  
（之前，他想过他父亲会知道他会退缩且怯懦。）  
“请坐，Saverin先生。”前台说道，“吴医生马上就来了。”  
“谢谢。”

13.d  
Eduardo点了点头。那是他们谈论过很多次的事情。没有人是完美的，每个人都会犯错，那并不代表你失败了或是你是个坏蛋或是不被人爱的。  
“当然明白你为什么这么做也很重要——接受你自己的感受；分析为什么你这么做。所以你为什么以那种方式发泄你的怒气，Eduardo？”  
这问题很复杂，连同回答也变得复杂起来。但是Eduardo知道她在问什么，而那恰恰是他想回避的核心。  
“我……”Eduardo说道，“我认为我对Mark……有性冲动。”  
哦天哪，他现在感觉真是日了狗了。  
（他恐惧地想到那个过分礼貌的Facebook律师，“你想要用我的笔吗？”）  
“听上去那好像很困扰你。”  
“当然很困扰，简直是让我吓坏了！”Eduardo忙于让自己别因为情绪爆发而心跳过猛挂掉，虽然吴医生见过更糟糕的情况。  
“为什么会这样，Eduardo？”她轻柔地问道，“如果这处境很危险，你一方面的控制力已经处理了它——那些感觉已经被否认了，并且你也提升了自己。”在短暂的停顿后她说道，“Mark不能控制你。”  
Eduardo几乎发出了一声轻笑。他很确定那从来不是真的。  
“他不能控制你，除非你允许他这么做，Eduardo。”  
“所以你觉得我是反应过度？”  
“不，”吴医生简明而谨慎地说道，“我希望你能意识到你为什么会产生这样的反应。我希望你知道你在害怕什么。”  
“我……”Eduardo小心翼翼地呼着气，“我得想想。”  
吴医生点了点头，“我还希望你能想想你是怎么理解那些事情的。你还记得几年前我们做的认知训练吗？就是关于非是即非的思考模式？”  
“记得。分离法。”Eduardo说着然后有点脸红。因为说真的，他读过维基百科上关于他自己的乱七八糟的心理障碍这事儿还能再明显一点吗？  
“我希望你能再做一次。我会给你一列十对单词，他们是完全相反的意思。你的任务就是写下最能体现这两个反义词中间意思的中性词。”  
Eduardo从她那儿拿过纸开始动笔写了起来。  
当他完成后，吴医生又给了他另一张纸。“这是你三年前做过的相同的训练。我希望你能分别看你自己的回答，然后对比它们，寻找你用的词的隐含内容。寻找随着时间变化而变化的内容，想想它们和你对“中间立场”和“灰色地带”的观念有什么影响。”  
“我们的时间快到了，但是你可以发邮件或是打电话，如果你有任何问题或是你想再谈谈你的想法的话。”  
Eduardo在接待处坐了下来开始对比那些训练。他的回答有些是相同的，但是有些回答明显不同。对于第三问，在成功和失败之间，三年前他写下了“平庸”，还是在他划掉另一个词（“失望”）之后。这一次，他写下了“奋斗”。上一次他没有回答第七问——他依稀地记得他当时争辩沮丧和狂喜之间是没有中立词的，只有一些不那么极端的描述它们的词。这一次，他写了“满足”。  
还有些他也不确定怎么理解，对于第二问，冷和热，这次他写下了“温暖”而不是“微温/冷淡”  
Eduardo带着自信离开了这所建筑。他现在能更加正面地看待事物并且体会事物的中间立场了。他知道——更重要的是，他相信——人生中的很多事情并不是非此即彼那样简单。  
人们也不是。  
理论上来说，这是个很明显的事实。感情上来说，这是Eduardo需要体会的。他和吴医生做了很多让他能够认识到他自己极端情绪的联系。  
那让他和Dustin重新成为了了朋友，甚至还有Sean。那让他学会不去征求他父亲的同意。那让他学着成熟并且向前看。

13.e  
Eduardo从前觉得他已经尽量中立地去看待Mark和他们的过去了。尽管这并不是真的，以及那并不容易，并且让Eduardo的心疼得像掉进了地狱一样。但是他现在有点儿想知道他的精神世界里Mark是否还是那样，因为最近发生的事——都指向着Eduardo不曾感受过的、公式外的未知数。也许过去他对Mark的感觉和他们的过去并不是那么准确了。  
在回公寓的路上Eduardo一直在想这件事。他没出车祸真是一件奇迹了。  
Eduardo对模型很敏感。数学、象棋、天气和经济，它们都有固定的模式。只要找到它们就好，而Eduardo一向享受这种寻找的过程。  
但是实事求是来说，他过去的确过于自信了。十九岁时他就违背了父亲的建议然后用他所知道的模式进行了一场豪赌，并且他赌对了。但是只要一个计算出错，误读或是少了一个变量——那会颠覆整个模型，然后你就会在暴风面前傻了眼，或是直接被将军，或是股票跳水（或者说背叛）。而他之前只是既豪赌了一把又犯了错误而已。  
Eduardo不知道他是否还想再试一次，再试着找找Mark的模式，因为显然他自己的判断严格证明了在那方面他对Mark了解的不足。  
（除非他终究还是错了，除非他只是因为数据不足而不是用了错的公式……）  
他能证明Mark从未关心过他，证明Dustin错了而他是对的。他能那么做然后对挥之不去的质疑、抱歉说再见，当然还有Mark，一劳永逸。他本可以拥有他想要的，因为质证早就结束了。  
但是Eduardo打开了那扇门，一切都变得乱糟糟的了，而且是再一次。虽然还有微小的可能性……  
然后他能证明另一方面。证明他错了，或是说他一开始是对的。他脑海中并没有想过这个，并没有想过那是他生命中最棒的一段朋友关系，但是Mark想过，并且仍然坚持和关心这段关系。也许Eduardo本能够得到那样一段关系，直到质证会结束前，直到他拿到让他成为亿万富翁的数以亿计的美元和股份、直到他出现在刊头、直到他得到这些他完全不想得到的东西之前。  
Eduardo觉得第二个可能除了空想别无一物。尽管只是想想都觉得那浮华而可怕。  
打开那扇门（并且那并不是一团糟，那简直TM是潘多拉的魔盒）很危险。Eduardo觉得那种危机感深入骨髓。那很危险，因为Mark很危险——他既脆弱又邪恶，他的智慧让人趋之若鹜又使人盲目无措。那种欲望也许就会像是永不愈合的伤口一样。  
事实上结论只有一个，Eduardo想。他还愿意冒着再被伤害一次的风险回到Mark身边嘛？  
Eduardo给Mark留的语音简单而直接。“我不知道你会不会检查你的通讯记录或者无视电脑以外的任何东西。不管怎样，给我回个电话。”  
Mark给他回电话已经是十四个小时之后，并且是新加坡凌晨两点的时候了。  
Eduardo花了点儿时间想了想该怎么说，因为显然他得继续这一步了。  
那有可能是Mark出于自我中心而遗忘了别人的感觉，或是只是想要惩罚一下他才回那么晚。或是也有可能Mark一有空就回电话给他了。或是他是故意粗鲁地在Eduardo要睡觉的时间打给他，或者是那已经是Mark式的礼貌了——至少他知道现在Eduardo肯定独自在家。或者是他压根儿没考虑过时差或是凌晨两点对一个正常的工作日夜晚是睡眠时间。  
Eduardo最后还是没有得出任何结论，他在响第三声的时候接起了电话，“Hi，Mark。”

14.a  
“Hi，”Mark说道，“那绝对是你这辈子留过的最无礼的语音了。”  
Eduardo注意到自己几乎是条件反射地想要防守。这可以理解却并不理智——Mark攻击人们的很多方面，但是缺乏礼貌绝对不是其中的一项。“我打赌这绝对比你这辈子留过的任何语音都要礼貌。”他回道。  
“的确，你赌了一张安全牌。”Mark承认道。  
也许是吧，Eduardo想道，也许不是。  
然而他已经开始了赌局。  
Eduardo深吸了一口气，“我想要说清楚。叫司机只是备选方案，以防万一你不记得时间或是Facebook或是其他什么的出现紧急事件。你准时到的时候我是真的想和你一起去机场的。”  
“人们如果不是朋友的话不会载对方去机场的。”Mark说道。  
Eduardo盯着窗户上的光亮和阴影的漩涡，咬着他的舌头直到他尝到了血腥味。他不想和Mark争吵，也不想重复以前的事情。他想要……他只想要……  
他不确定那是什么，但是他知道那是他想要的。  
“你提出的（建议）。”Eduardo提醒他。  
“我提出的，因为我觉得你想要我们再次成为朋友。”Mark听起来很冷淡，但是他停顿了一下轻轻问道，“我现在不知道你想要什么了。”  
“我们俩扯平了。”Eduardo说道，语气更像是一个文具。  
「你想要什么，Mark？你想要再次成为朋友吗？你想要和我上床吗？或是说你想要其他的——其他的——」  
Eduardo甚至都不能在他的脑海里问完这些问题。  
对面是漫长的沉默。“扯平了，”Mark直接重复道。“我们‘扯平了’？”  
“那不是——我是说我也不知道你在想什么，Mark。”  
“难以置信。”  
“为什么？难道因为你总是很容易懂？因为你从不说模棱两可的话，还是你的行为和你所想表达的从来都不冲突？”  
“我不知道你想表达什么，Eduardo。”Mark说道，而且他听起来也并不想知道。那哈佛时期的语调Eduardo熟悉极了，大概就是「我甚至不想浪费时间来告诉你我对此不感兴趣」。  
“我想说我也不知道你到底什么意思！难道是你嫉妒那个服务生，还有Anthony和Chris吗？显然你根本不做我要求的除了性以外的任何事，但是你还是因为我说我们不是朋友而生气了，这真他妈的明显，但是你永远对此一言不发。你永远都不解释，Mark。”  
“你并不是真的想要听我解释，Eduardo。”Mark听起来对此很确信，但是他听起来也很疲惫。现在Eduardo在听着了，Mark的疲惫听上去像是深入骨髓而不是简单的缺乏睡眠所致，“你在几年前就做出结论了不是吗？唯一的解释就是我是个混蛋而你是个圣人。我为了一些细小或不存在的事情下了决定而你完全没有做错。”  
那并不是事实。也许曾经是，但是Eduardo见过心理医生了，想过也谈过他和Mark的关系以及那一堆乱七八糟的事儿了，他知道他也犯了错，生意上和个人上都是。  
但是他不能告诉Mark，因为Mark甚至永远不承认他犯过一点小错。Mark会抓住他承认错误的机会，让所有他做过的事情变得合情合理。但显然那不是。Eduardo对于将自己暴露在Mark的尖锐下充满了恐惧。  
所以Eduardo既没有否认也没有打断他，然后Mark说道，“我说的任何事你都不会相信，所以还有什么意思呢？”  
“你怎么指望我这么简单地相信你，在所有的——”  
“我期待的正相反，事实上，正如我刚刚所说的。你没有回答我的问题，你既然不相信我说的那我说什么还有什么意义吗？”  
Eduardo试图咽下这苦果，试图不去想Mark是否在影射现在和过去，质证和寝室，纽约和加州，或是那其中的距离。

14.b  
“这么说吧，”Eduardo说道，“你不解释任何事因为a）这不是你的问题而是我太蠢没明白b）你不欠我解释或是c）因为那对你完全没好处所以你压根儿不关心。”  
“那不是，那不是我想说的。”  
用Mark的标准来看那几乎是令人欣慰了。但是那让Eduardo得到了一个比他想象中还要难受得多的答案。  
无论Mark对他有什么感情，那都不是——那都不是……Dustin所说的那种。那是自私和嫉妒和怨恨，就像是Mark觉得Eduardo欠他的，无论Eduardo给他多少都不够。  
（Eduardo也不够，不够顺从，不够聪明，也不够好——）  
“我——我想你可以挂电话了。”Eduardo几乎是断断续续地说道，“我只是想告诉你我不是故意那么做的，我在说我们不是朋友的时候并不想——不想冒犯你或是任何事。那只是……我猜只是现状而已。晚安。”  
*  
“你回来得太早了，Eduardo。”Suzana边说着边拉过他给了他一个大大的拥抱，“我都要习惯你的公寓了，你知道什么叫鸠占鹊巢吗？”  
“我也想念你Suzy。”Eduardo讽刺道，并回以一个拥抱。  
（那拥抱有些太长了，Eduardo抱得有些太紧了，但是Suzana并没有说什么，她知道那是他努力不被自己低落的情绪淹没的表现。）  
当他们分开的时候，Suzana用她修长的食指戳了戳他的脸颊，“现在到你说话了。”  
“你想说啥——”  
“你在那个充斥着整容和电脑的国家都开始不接我的电话还行为那么古怪。太平洋简直是妨碍了我从你那儿了解你在那儿的故事了。但是现在太平洋不在了，所以告诉我吧。”  
“太平洋怎么就‘不在’了？”Eduardo问道，他第一次觉得他的好友们都是，各种意义上的在思维上放飞自我。  
（好吧，除去Chris，尽管Dustin认为Chris会得精神病然后变成他们中最疯狂的一个只是时间问题。）  
“你在逃避，而且掩饰得一点儿都不好。”  
“我甚至还没喝咖啡呢！”  
“现在中午了。”  
“对，这是新加坡时间，但是我还在太平洋夏令时呢！”  
“早告诉过你要倒好时差啦，Eduardo——”  
“对对对好好好你就别说了快给我做咖啡吧Suzy。”  
结果事情就自然而然地变成了Eduardo给他们俩做咖啡，Suzana把她的脚搁在他的咖啡桌上一边检阅着最近有什么电影。他知道她只是在等待她的时间。  
当Eduardo坐下来喝了一小口他的咖啡的时候，Suzana就回到原先的问题来了，Eduardo告诉了她事情的原委。  
“天哪。”她在他说完时说道。  
“就是这样。”  
她怀疑地看着他们俩的马克杯，“这对话让我觉得我们选错了饮料。”  
“我觉得，”Eduardo疲惫地说道，“我觉得我的时差感在阻止我们这场对话。”  
“好吧。你的新的地区总裁职位有多少加薪？”  
“什么意思？我还没决定去美国还是巴西呢。”  
Suzana弯着眉毛看着他，她张了张口，但是看上去在说话前重新考虑了一下，“你知道吗我忘记和你说我下一站工作旅行是去欧洲，意大利然后法国，正好在米兰和巴黎的时装周的时候。”  
“天哪你运气太好了我都要嫉妒了。”Eduardo说道。然后在她指责了他的妒忌心并且Eduardo唠叨了一下Sean显然认识乔治亚阿玛尼（对，乔治亚阿玛尼。人生就是那么不公平），他俩都同意他们得一起去个纽约或是伦敦什么的。  
于是这就直接导致了他俩都同意今天应该在电影、爆米花和零食中虚度时光。  
当他们看《十一罗汉》看到一半的时候，Eduardo用他穿了袜子的脚趾推了推Suzana的脚踝，“你会，呃，我搬完地方你会来看我的吧？”  
“看你？我看你把我轰走才是最难的。”  
Eduardo笑着从她那儿偷了点爆米花。  
*  
Eduardo又一次梦到了那个厕所隔间然后难以置信地硬着醒来了。好吧，时差感是在太古怪、太古怪了。

14.c  
所以，Chris想，他到底该感到欣慰还是后悔呢？  
（Dustin有过那么一段沉迷于《杀死比尔》的时候。Chris觉得他大概幸运极了才能让Dustin听话不穿着黄色的连衣裤或者不试图携带武士刀通过机场安检。）  
最近的Facebook方面的媒体混乱已经过去，Chris奇迹般地既不用担心伤透了心的朋友也不用忧虑胃溃疡，并且他能回归政治了。在各种意义上他都能放松一下了。  
另一方面来说，他得准备再一次离开了。在这之前他得找到一个能永久代替他的人，然后第二次对Dustin和Mark说再见。  
所以在Chris逮住Mark和他讨论招聘的事情时他还是有些小歉意的。尽管他已经和HR的头头谈过了。  
尽管他不得不逮住Mark这件事显得很奇怪。Mark经常藏在他的办公室里就好像他认为那是个蝙蝠洞似的。  
在过去的几天里，他一直有些……奇怪。尽管状况没有Chris想象得因为Eduardo的离开，或是Dustin预言中的那样糟糕（并且Dustin边说边给他展示了避难所的蓝图），但是那几乎更让人感到紧张了。Chris对付过很多次坏脾气的Mark，但是这次Mark并没有那么沮丧或是生气，到更像是茫然而混乱，就好像他遇上了某些意料之外的事情并且——好吧，Dustin的“别计算感情”也许是对的，尽管Chris一点儿都不想承认。  
Chris在咖啡厅找到了Mark，而后者正盯着窗户外出神儿。  
“Mark？ 我需要私下和你谈谈。”  
“下雨了。”Mark说道。  
“对，我知道。我们去你办公室还是……？”  
“你知道新加坡的西边因为雨影效应会比东边拥有更多雨水吗？那里每年还有两次季风季节。”  
Chris偷偷地看了眼四周确保没有人能听到他们俩的对话，然后问道，“你喝多了？”  
Mark慢慢从窗户外收回目光然后给了他一个鄙视的眼神，“现在是早上十点。”  
“而你大概没有或是有个和外星人一样的生活规律，所以我再问一遍，你喝多了吗？”  
“ 没。”  
「所以你为什么谈起了Eduardo？」Chris心里想道。另一方面来说，Mark以他的方式微妙地谈起了新加坡而没有说出名字，而他真的喝多了的时候甚至都没有试图微妙地这么做。  
“所以这次是关于什么，Mark？”Chris问道。  
“不确定性。”Mark说道，听起来像是绝对的确定。“这是天气预报中的一个事实，就像经济，信息系统，物理……心理学一样。他们与风险相关，却又与之不同。我对奈特氏不确定性并不完全赞同。”  
“奈特……那个经济学家法兰克•奈特？”  
“对，”Mark不耐烦地说，“我对塔利布也有疑问——尽管他对统计学家的挑衅很有趣——但是他在《黑天鹅》中也有些道理。”  
“那个芭蕾电影？”Chris带着疑惑问道，“她叫什么来着？”  
“娜塔莉•波特曼。但是我说的当然不是电影，那是本书，注意定冠词。你可是上过哈佛的，Chris。”  
“我知道什么是定冠词，还真是谢谢你——”  
“我只是指出你对你自己母校的校友的忽视而已。”  
“抱歉，Mark，我不想兜圈子，”Chris打断道，因为该死的，和Mark交谈有时候真的让人困惑且筋疲力尽。

14.d  
“塔利布对不确定性与风险评判并不成立。几率不总是能被知晓的，你得发现它才行。”  
“所以这又和Eduardo有什么关系？”  
Mark的眼神追逐着床边的一滴雨滴，而并没有否认关于Eduardo的事情。“我怀疑他不会喜欢塔利布，鉴于塔利布某种意义上有点儿像经济界的Sean Parker。但是显然的，Wardo和Sean现在是朋友了。”  
Chris始终觉得这件事大概困扰着Mark，但是他快要没耐心了。“Mark。我有些很重要的事要和你谈。我没打算被你和你对气象学或是经济学理论的奇怪的隐喻牵着鼻子走。”  
“重点是……重点是……”Mark支吾着说，然后突然像连珠炮一样让人跟不上，“如果你不知道成功的概率的话，你会冒这个风险吗？”  
Chris慢慢领会到Mark现在正在——以一种非常奇怪的、迂回的、Mark式的求助——试图咨询自己的意见。尽管他在再次开口说话的时候一点儿都没有罪恶感。  
“回答我的时候别引用那些关于‘希望’的励志演讲，如果你可以的话。”  
放松，Chris决定道。他简直太庆幸他要走了。  
“我觉得如果潜在奖励很丰富的话，任何风险都值得。”他说道，“并且如果你要就我是乐观主义者反驳我的话，也许你不该问我的主意。”  
但是Mark并没有反驳他。他只是点了点头，然后他们一起去了他的办公室讨论了关于雇佣新的PR的事宜。  
Chris后来才意识到也许Mark咨询他的原因就是因为他需要一些鼓励。  
*  
Eduardo盯着他的收件箱足足看了一分钟，然后用手扶着额头——那是他以为他离开美国之前就改掉的习惯了。  
在Suzana给他转发的邮件，以及他朋友和前女友给他发的邮件当中躺着一封看上去标题是“电话交流”的邮件。发信人是Mark Zukerberg。  
Mark从不给他发邮件，从不。上一封Eduardo从Mark那儿收到的邮件还是邀请他去参加百万会员夜。  
而且，知道Eduardo打了那通电话之前，他们也很久没在电话上交流过了。  
Eduardo曾经想过Mark因为不感兴趣所以从未试图联系过他。现在他想知道Mark保持沉默的原因是不是因为他觉得Eduardo不想听到他的声音，因为他太过自傲而害怕被拒绝。这看上去不太可能，但是Eduardo提醒自己道：「事情不是非黑即白的。」  
他在脑海中差不多倾向于觉得Mark是个无法征服又难以理解地家伙，尽管那从来不是事实。Eduardo很清楚Mark会不安。他依然记得和Erica分手后Mark的样子。他依然记得那是Mark对他展现出的，隐藏在所有恶意及生气下的受伤的情绪。他依然记得他之后想着Erica是不是只是伤了Mark的自尊还是让Mark伤透了心。  
（他曾经问过一次，在喝多了摇摇晃晃从兄弟会派对走回柯克兰的路上，问Mark有没有爱过Erica。 Mark没有生气，只是翻了个白眼然后说道，“你真是个喝醉酒的蠢蛋，Wardo。”）  
因为Mark先对他说的“我需要你”，甚至没加定语。并且Mark在和Erica说完话后真的很沮丧，即使那天是他们和Christy和Alice约会的日子。并且Mark在Alice说清楚不想在和他说话之后再也没有尝试过联系她。Mark确信波士顿大学肯定知道theFacebook，但他还是隐晦地尊重了她的意愿。  
所以Mark很可能因为同样的原因再也不联系Eduardo。尽管Eduardo没法想象Mark会给他像他的第一任那样同等的待遇。  
（“我不爱她。”Mark说道，在Eduardo喝醉酒胡搅蛮缠的时候，“我——我是说，我不爱她。”）  
Eduardo依然盯着那份邮件，就像里面可能藏着一条毒蛇似的。

14.e   
「当你觉得你已经出去的时候」Eduardo反应过来然后做了个鬼脸，因为当然的，他正在引用Mark最喜欢的演员和电影里的一句话。  
他点了下邮件，怀疑的问自己他干嘛要因为假装这事儿压根儿没发生而烦心啊。  
To: Wardo (esaverin@gmail.com)  
From: Mark Zuckerberg (im_ceo_bitch@facebook.com)  
Subject: phone conversation  
你在看星球大战第二部的时候时候傻笑只是因为杜酷伯爵的名字在葡萄牙语里听起来很污？  
……好吧。Eduardo也不知道他在期待什么，但绝对不是这个。他甚至不太敢相信Mark居然记得这个，或是最初就注意到了这个。  
于是他回了个简单的、直切重点的回复。  
To: Zuckerberg, Mark (im_ceo_bitch@facebook.com)  
From: Saverin, Eduardo (esaverin@gmail.com)  
Subject: RE: phone conversation  
？？？  
Mark几乎是一瞬间就回复了。  
To: Wardo  
From: Mark Zuckerberg  
Subject: RE: RE: phone conversation  
你说我从来不说什么。我在说。  
Eduardo仔细的读了几遍，小心翼翼地呼吸着。  
To: Zuckerberg, Mark  
From: Saverin, Eduardo  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: phone conversation  
所以你在说“什么”？Mark。  
*  
To: Wardo  
From: Mark Zuckerberg  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: phone conversation  
你似乎总是觉得我从没把你当做我的朋友。  
Eduardo咬着嘴唇重新看了好几遍Mark的第一封邮件。并且，似的，他很难想象Mark会记住这些几乎是随机的东西，而这些是有关……呃，任何人，但是显然不是一个他有着强烈性趣的人。Mark在最近的邮件里的措辞大概也是经过深思熟虑地——他既强烈暗示了Eduardo是错的，但是又不是用Mark平时残酷而愚蠢的方式。  
但是Eduardo没法相信自己的推断。  
To: Zuckerberg, Mark  
From: Saverin, Eduardo  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: phone conversation  
你曾经把我当做你的朋友吗？  
*  
To: Wardo  
From: Mark Zuckerberg  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: phone conversation  
当然。这总是问题的一部分。  
两个字本应该对Eduardo没那么多影响力，除了“你快死了”或是“我怀孕了”或是其他什么的。但是让Mark回答一个困扰了他几年的问题，让他最终之后那不是他的一厢情愿被利用……  
（就好像他有什么紧绷而疼痛的东西埋在了他的身体里，就像心脏的缺口一般，已经太久了久到他都忘了完好的时候是什么感觉。那种轻松而愉悦地呼吸时的感觉，不必带着沉重活着的感觉。）  
Eduardo感到有些怀疑以及一瞬间的“你不能相信他”，但是他知道那是不理智的。对Mark有理有据的不信任和怀疑Mark一直在撒谎是完全不同的。Mark没有理由骗他，除非这是复杂的、毫无必要的、赌博似的把某人骗上床的一部分，但是Mark显然不是一个邦德电影里的反派。  
To: Zuckerberg, Mark  
From: Saverin, Eduardo  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: phone conversation  
我不太确定你第二句想表达什么，但是谢谢你回答我，Mark。  
*  
To: Wardo  
From: Mark Zuckerberg  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: phone conversation  
你相信我的，对吧？  
Eduardo想起了Mark在纽约问过他同样的问题，并且想道那时候他大概误解了Mark问这个的原因。那大概是一个直接的问句，就像是这个一样。  
惭愧的是Eduardo没有一个直接的答案。  
（如果你真的觉得我是你的朋友，Mark，那你怎么会做出那样的事？你怎么能那么欺负我然后之后几年假装你压根儿不在意这回事？你怎么能，你怎么能，你怎么你怎么能——）  
To: Zuckerberg, Mark  
From: Saverin, Eduardo  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: phone conversation  
我想相信你。

14.f  
Eduardo刚发出邮件就觉得他写得给人感觉太……奇怪了，然后他很快又写了另一封邮件。  
To: Zuckerberg, Mark  
From: Saverin, Eduardo  
Subject: [no subject]  
我没有在隐射什么，我只想说我想相信你。  
我只是觉得我们对过去有一致认同这点儿有点难。  
*  
To: Wardo  
From: Mark Zuckerberg  
Subject: RE:   
好吧  
他们的对话，如果这能被称为对话的话，结束了。  
尽管几个小时之后Mark给他转发了个看上去和二进制代码和鸡有关的笑话。  
To: Zuckerberg, Mark  
From: Saverin, Eduardo  
Subject: RE: Fwd:  
哈哈哈，但是你不是该在工作吗？  
*  
To: Wardo  
From: Mark Zuckerberg  
Subject: RE: RE: Fwd:  
看我的邮箱地址。（马总邮箱：(im_ceo_bitch@facebook.com)）  
这让Eduardo一阵大笑。  
To: Zuckerberg, Mark  
From: Saverin, Eduardo  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: Fwd:  
好吧，不过这大概只代表你要在办公室待到更晚不是吗？  
*  
To: Wardo  
From: Mark Zuckerberg  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: Fwd:  
对大概是吧。  
几个小时之后Eduardo转发给Mark一篇刊登在经济学人上的关于“过劳死”的文章。如果说有人有因为过度工作而失去健康地话……  
Mark回以了一篇“国际商业研究杂志”上的一篇对比日本和美国经济思想和工作环境的文章。  
Eduardo又回了一篇有关北美工作狂的文章，并且还带上了有关睡眠重要性和过度摄取糖和咖啡因危害的一系列文章。  
Mark给他发了个油管上关于鸟类同类相食的视频。  
Eduardo笑得都快把咖啡泼到自己的鼻子上了。他赶紧回复。  
To: Zuckerberg, Mark  
From: Saverin, Eduardo  
Subject: RE: Fwd:  
你还真是油管的真爱粉啊？  
总而言之，日子似乎变得不错了起来。

15.a  
Eduardo很确定他们不应该如此自然如此简单地就坠入这样的反反复复之中，而且Mark还时不时地给他发一封总结性的邮件。  
「从前你学习的时候有时候会轻哼。」  
「你喜欢绿橄榄讨厌黑橄榄，但是Dustin在点披萨时点它们你从不反对。」  
「你的经济学习小组里有你发自内心喜欢的（Jamal，Colin，Sarah）和你莫名其妙地觉得比你聪明的（Hannah，Ren），还有些你觉得他们让人火大但是你还是和颜悦色地对他们的（Preston，Ricardo）」  
Eduardo没有回复因为他不知道该怎么做。他可以问Mark到底是怎么会注意到他投入学习的时候会轻哼。他可以问Mark怎么知道他讨厌黑橄榄，在他小心翼翼地不让他们发现把黑橄榄挑出来的时候，这样他们就不必为了他一个人来改变订单。他可以问Mark怎么会记得拿一大堆Eduardo只见过一次或两次家伙的名字，甚至精确到Eduardo对他们每个人的态度。  
但是他想要Mark知道他读懂了它们，也很感激这……这一切。  
他给Mark发了个油管的链接，里面是他母亲最喜欢的葡萄牙和波萨诺伐舞曲，那些他童年时期远离家乡时常常会哼唱的曲调。他在邮件里提到了他后来和Suzana共享了一整块披萨，里面没有橄榄。他还说Jamal依然是他Facebook中好友的一员，以及有没有办法屏蔽他的刷屏？  
（你怎么会不知道怎么做呢？Mark带着确信反问道。但是当Eduardo后来登录的时候，Jamal还在他的好友列表里但是已经从他的新鲜事里消失了。）  
总而言之，这几乎比之前“那种有点假惺惺又有些真心”的友谊更加糟糕了。至少之前还有Chris和Dustin在呢，并且Eduardo还会为他的行为找个借口什么的。现在就只有他和Mark互相发邮件就好像他们还是朋友一样，并且Eduardo完全无法把这古怪的情况推罪于到他想避免一场干架和（或是）一场性事上来。  
最让人头疼的是这两者（干架和性事）出现的几率相同，并且还相互兼容。  
Eduardo给吴医生发了邮件，贴了他和Mark在邮件中关于食品公司的聊天记录，想问问吴医生她到底是不是百分百确定自己没疯。因为他对掌控自己和Mark的“中间地带”一点也不熟悉，并且还很忧心自己做的不对。  
Eduardo收到了同时带着确认和警告的回复，不过是以一种更小心谨慎地措辞方式，“不要忽视你的感觉，但也不要让他们支配你。”  
Eduardo正在努力尝试。  
并且这有点——Eduardo不想让自己期望太高，不想让自己再次成为一个太过轻信、太过渴望的蠢货，但是这看起来好像……也许Mark也在尝试着。  
但是Eduardo不知道如何应对。他想知道为什么Mark之前从未尝试过，在他对哪怕一点点努力一点点关心都渴望至极的时候。他想知道Mark到底想要什么，再次成为朋友或者……是其他什么。他想知道为什么Mark向他展示的友谊、思恋都是柏拉图式的，但Mark的行动显然清楚地和柏拉图式没有一点关系。  
（他不知道自己是否想知道Mark想法中的点点滴滴，但同时又急切地想听到那不都关于性，并且害怕去做这样的假设。他对知晓Mark幻想的想法既不安又激动，这又往他的清单上加了几笔。）  
所以Eduardo什么也没说，无论是他内心的矛盾，或是那次一位客户贴心地告诉他因为他的“伤风败俗的生活方式”而不再和他做生意了。尽管她说她会为他祈祷的。  
大概是这三者共同导致了那天晚上Eduardo出门跑了个漫长而精疲力竭的步。他早上又去跑了一次，因为去美国的行程真的毁了他的日常生活。那个周末他和Suzana晃到了武吉知马自然保护区并且登了个山。如果运动能帮他缓解压力并且让他不去想谋杀他的客户们，那就这样吧。

15.b  
Eduardo总觉得英语表达中的“祸不单行（When it rains，it pours）”很奇怪，并且从气象学来说也不太对。但是当他接到他父亲的电话，谈到父亲要在去东京路过新加坡时拜访他的要求后，Eduardo深刻地理解了“祸不单行”的意思。  
“抱歉我没能在机场接你，爸。”  
“这样更好，免得你因为已经够多的个人事务再漏做你的工作了。”他的父亲说着，眼神落在了菜单上。  
“……也对。”  
“烤黄貂鱼？”他的父亲带着疑惑大声念道，“加东叻杀面？”  
“在这儿吃饭是一种娱乐，并且整个国家的人都对此着迷。”Eduardo温柔着笑道。多样化的饮食一直是他热爱新加坡的原因之一，也是他会想念的其中之一。  
他的父亲从来不会粗鲁地直接说出贬损的评价，不过从他把眉毛挑过眼镜边缘的样子就能明显看出他对Eduardo的餐馆选择很不满。  
“菜单上有不少你喜欢的印度菜。”Eduardo指出。  
“我看到了。”  
Eduardo停止了尝试。  
当他们点完菜之后，他的父亲开始了他的质问，“在我对于你最近那点破事儿还没对你的事业造成不可挽回的影响而感到欣慰之前，告诉我你为什么甚至考虑搬回巴西了，Eduardo？我们离开可是有原因的。”  
“我不再是个在绑架名单上的孩子了，爸。”  
“不。但你是个出门连保镖都不带的亿万富翁。”  
与其关注这毫不掩饰的人身攻击，Eduardo回以了一个冷静且有理有据的拒绝，“圣保罗的犯罪率近年来下降了。”  
“但犯罪率仍旧很高，并且高于美国的大部分城市。那些黑帮依然势力庞大——几年前甚至还有次大爆发，那些警察官员们都被杀了。绑架问题一如既往地坏，如果没有更坏的话。”  
“我有绑架勒索保险。”  
“你从出生开始就有那个了。原谅我一点儿都不想用你的一根手指或是一只耳朵从绑匪那儿来知道你还活着。并且那只是基于绑匪不知道你有多少钱的假设下……以及不知道你那个所谓的前任情人有多少钱的情况下——”  
“爸——”  
“——然后他们会索要史上最大的一笔赎金。别打岔，Eduardo，这很没有礼貌。”父亲喝了口酒，Eduardo试图不去戳他的面条。  
他的父亲总是这样。他就像教育孩子一样教育Eduardo，事无巨细地从他的态度到他的衣着再到他的握手这样的细节。他斥责他每一个小小的过错和失误以及对于任何个人成就上应有的小小的虚荣心。他对待Eduardo情绪的方式就像这和潜在的心理疾病一点儿关系都没有一样。  
“你知道你在巴西的安全时间有多长吗？”他的父亲问道，“你曾经抱怨过被装甲车和封闭式小区保卫的假期。而现在，你只能坐直升机出行以避免劫车。你会需要多雇几个员工来帮你做最简单事情的，因为你就是站在银行提款机前就够危险了。你想那样生活吗？”  
“爸，你会不会有点儿想太多了？”Eduardo问道。在他父亲放下叉子的时候他并没有退缩，不过也差不多了。  
“你对你自己安全的考量真是……让人担忧。你在装作沮丧吗？”  
“装作？爸，这不是……”  
“你太敏感了Eduardo。你太关注于毫无意义的事情而忽视那些重要的，比如你的名誉和你的安全。我不想你回巴西的理由很合理。”  
不像你的，他表达道，因为他总是那么说。Eduardo本可以指出他的父亲完全不可理喻，不过他没有这么做。  
他的父亲只和他谈论过这个一次。（你完全不知道真正的恐惧是怎样的，Eduardo。直到警察告诉你你的儿子因为你自身商业上的成功而上了绑架列表，你才能体会到这种恐惧。）Eduardo不想用这个来和他争辩。那是他记忆中少数几次父亲不用他寻常的（苛求的、难以忍受）的严厉的爱来表达的爱，他不想玷污这个。

15.c  
虽然他说的该死的对。  
当然，Eduardo也有反驳的说辞。他可以说圣保罗无论在文化或是经济上都是一座令人惊叹的城市，并且他自身的财富让他无论到哪儿都会成为绑架目标，和城市一点儿关系都没有。这只是意味着他应该更加小心，而不是停止生活。  
“你也到了结婚生孩子的年纪了，你可能不关心你自己的安全，但是你的家人呢？我觉得对此我做的比你好多了，虽然我之前错估了一些事情。”  
这样虚伪的说辞让Eduardo一时间有些难以接受，“所以你觉得我应该让个人原因决定我的职业生涯？你确定？只是因为未来有可能发生的个人原因？”  
“我觉得，”他的父亲缓缓地说，“你已经因为个人原因做了很多职业生涯决定了，孩子气且感情用事的决定，就那样吧。我曾经希望你能摆脱那些，或者至少摆脱对Mark Zukerberg奇怪的关注，不过你似乎乐于让我失望。”  
“你——”Eduardo苦笑着，“你总是有理的，不是吗？如果我选择去巴西，你会说那是因为我想再次远离Mark，如果我选去美国，你就会说我对Mark还旧情未了。”  
“难道我说的不对吗？无论哪种情况。”  
“所以你到底想让我怎么做呢，爸爸？”  
“首先，我希望你先冷静下来。你把太多事情都看成人身攻击了，特别是在我试图给你建议的时候。”  
Eduardo可以指出他并没有寻求他父亲那通常盛气凌人且包含大量人身攻击的建议，不过这样他又会被说成反应过度了。  
“其次，Eduardo，我希望你能追求你想要的东西，不过是为了正确的原因，更加专业、实际的原因。”  
“我……我不确定我想要什么。”Eduardo承认道。  
并且这是另一个他得和Wu医生仔细讨论的问题。自己害怕什么？自己想要什么？  
显然他的父亲已经用尽了非常有限的耐心和他独有的“鼓励”，“那你该自己搞明白。”他简单地说道，然后开始询问Eduardo关于他的投资状况顺带批评了他承担的所谓风险。  
幸运的是，在Eduardo这个年纪，他学会了如何在必要的时候不去理会他父亲的言语。  
Eduardo在电话中向吴医生转述了一部分他和父亲的对话后，吴医生向他询问了他为什么还没有决定去哪儿的原因。  
Eduardo想起了离开圣保罗的时候（那是非常模糊的记忆了，他只记得他是带着恐惧和疑惑，在他父亲战栗的怀抱里离开的。），想起了离开迈阿密去哈佛的时候，（那是为了未来及追求自由迈出的一步），还想起了离开美国的时候（为了逃离慢慢腐蚀自己的记忆和虚假的希望）。  
“因为我——我觉得我现在能更好地控制自己。”Eduardo说道，“我是说，显然有什么东西不受我的控制促使我……简单地离开新加坡，但是这种东西是我一直以来想要的，这就好像我在接近什么，而不是远离它。”  
（他想起了在纽约而不是帕罗奥图的日子。）  
“这大概有关于让我自己知道我至少能在某种程度上掌控我的生活。”Eduardo说道，“但我不能以拖延或是恐慌而结尾，也不能模糊我的底线，却不在合理的地方划出底线。”  
之后Eduardo又出门了，不过这次是出去找点乐子的。他的同事坚持要和他不醉不归来为Eduardo践行。已经有通知下来说Eduardo要去美国了。  
（“而且，你知道的，今天是周三。”Aqil说道，“剩下的日子没有酒精我们该怎么过呢？”）  
他们喝着虎牌啤酒和橄榄味的马提尼（Dirty Martini）就像他们大学时候那样，然后调侃着那些办公室条款和烦人的客户们，取笑Adam暗戳戳地暗恋了Linh好久，并且争论着足球的事情。  
“下一轮算我的。”Eduardo在一众歪歪扭扭的起哄声中朝吧台走去。  
点单过后他在吧台边等着，吧台另一边的男人吸引了他的注意力，特别是那头金棕的卷发。

15.d  
那卷发像极了Mark，Eduardo在上下打量那个男人时就发现了这点。这家伙更高也更健壮些，穿着西装戴着眼镜。他看上去很迷人，Eduardo想道，尽管他杯沿边的唇瓣并不能诱惑到Eduardo。  
这对解决“基本是直男 v.s. 大概是双性恋”这个争论一点儿帮助都没有。  
靠。那家伙注意到Eduardo盯着他看了。Eduardo快速地转过头，满脸通红，并且暗暗祈祷着酒保快些回来。不过酒保正和一个可以当丰胸代言人的女人聊得正欢，所以马上回来拯救Eduardo的希望渺茫。  
“Hi，”带着英国口音的男中音从旁边传了过来，Eduardo带着礼貌的笑容来面对这个刚刚被他盯着看的卷发男人。  
卷发男人盯着他看就像他刚刚做的那样。看吧，最后还是公平的。  
“Um，hi，”Eduardo说道，并且提醒自己，除了头发，这完全不是Mark，这就意味着Eduardo不用像个少年那样犹豫或者害羞。事实上，他对使用魅力及调情得心应手。  
五分钟之后，Eduardo就知道了这家伙叫Philip，在英国大使馆当口译，能够流利地说四种新加坡官方语言以及意大利语和法语，以及他愿意现在就和Eduardo共度一个美好的夜晚。他的智慧、他的口音、还有他带着笑意的祖母绿的眼睛让Eduardo对他的评价从“很有魅力”变成了“这个家伙真是该死的辣”。  
但是Eduardo还是继续看着他的头发，带着一种奇怪的、被吸引又有些罪恶感的心情。  
（他想起了那个将Mark的床上故事公之于众的家伙，想起了他消瘦的身躯和他那比起面庞来太过深邃的双眼，然后感受着自己腹部冻结的感觉。这有点像发现他高中女友出柜时的感觉，还带着些看着Mark像上帝般居高临下看着Sean的快感。）  
“该死，你有男朋友了对吧？”Philip在Eduardo抱歉时问道，“一个天才银行家男友顺便兼职男模什么的？”  
Eduardo大声笑道，“不，不……这只是，有些复杂（It’s complicated.）”  
“引用一句Facebook上的情感关系吧，我猜我们之间的浪漫情愫结束了。”Philip对他微笑道，并且表示自己并没有对此生气或是伤心，尽管Eduardo现在正在试图理清这嘲讽（指Philip说的Eduardo的男朋友的兼职）到底是可笑还是可怕呢。  
他带着酒回了他那一桌，不过自己只再喝了一瓶。喝得醉醺醺再和随便哪个人出去过一晚就像是在逃避一样，虽然有用却不能解决任何问题，Eduardo已经觉得不再这么做了。  
当他回到家之后，他没直接上床睡觉，取而代之的是打开电脑写了一封邮件。他想到了吴医生的建议，想到了那个非黑即白的理论，想到了他父亲上一次的拜访。他一直想着，他要从哪里开始呢。  
To: Zuckerberg, Mark  
From: Saverin, Eduardo  
Subject: [no subject]  
我不该在质证会上提到我父亲。  
我和他的问题不是你造成的，这对你不公平。  
他几分钟之后就收到了回信。  
To: Wardo  
From: Mark Zuckerberg  
Subject: RE:  
我每次喝多的时候都曾经认真地思考过怎么才能黑了他的账户。  
Eduardo一只手抚上头发，思索着该怎么回答。  
远在哈佛的时候，这完全吓不到Eduardo。Mark本身并不是太有保护欲，但是他给Eduardo的感觉就是如果Eduardo做了什么道德起飞的事，或是请求Mark黑进教授的电脑亦或是在投资者协会取笑对手或是——好吧，几乎是所有代表他偷偷进行的报复工作——Mark都会毫无疑问地去做。Eduardo几乎可以百分之九十九地确定只要他对Mark说一个字，他就可以毁了他的父亲，这想法让Eduardo感到可怕、愧疚以及兴奋，尽管他永远都不会那么做。  
一会儿之后，Eduardo停止了想这件事。Mark站在一边，对Sean笑着凑过来的样子有些微妙的不适，就在他TM的付钱的房子里，Mark却从不说一个字，然后证明了他对伤害Eduardo这件事比任何人都深。

15.e  
但他也应该告诉他的律师在质证会上别用那只鸡的故事来对付Eduardo。并且他显然因为Sean对Eduardo说话的方式责备过他，这后来在Eduardo沉醉在酒精中自怨自艾的时候得到了Sean的证实。而现在，Mark直白地直接代替它用行动表达了Eduardo父亲的不满。  
To: Wardo  
From: Mark Zuckerberg  
Subject: RE:  
wardo?  
这就是了。如果Mark不知怎么曾经有那么一点儿担心过Eduardo的反应的话……  
To: Zuckerberg, Mark   
From: Saverin, Eduardo   
Subject: RE: RE:   
什么时候开始的？  
To: Wardo   
From: Mark Zuckerberg   
Subject: RE: RE: RE:   
大一的时候。或是几周前。随你挑一个时间，任何时候。  
Eduardo皱着眉头看着邮件。那在我全力支持你你却在我背后捅了一刀的时候呢？那时候你也这么想吗？  
Mark怎么就意识不到这个矛盾呢？  
To: Zuckerberg, Mark  
From: Saverin, Eduardo  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE:  
我和我父亲最近很好，关系不错。  
事实上，他对我“不应该回巴西”这件事提出了几个不错的论点。  
Eduardo一按下发送键就后悔了。他想表达“别对我父亲做任何事，求你了，Mark”而不是直接说出来。但是谈论家庭琐事让他感觉太过亲密而且他还暗示了他的工作变动。  
Eduardo好几次都质疑自己的潜意识里有自我破坏（打脸）的倾向。  
To: Wardo  
From: Mark Zuckerberg  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE:  
我不知道你考虑过搬回巴西。  
To: Zuckerberg, Mark  
From: Saverin, Eduardo  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE:  
我现在没在想这事儿了。  
事实上我没被炒鱿鱼而是被升职了。公司最近在扩张，而我现在是北美地区的副总裁了。  
Eduardo安慰自己道反正Mark早晚也会知道的。他还没有告诉Chris但是Chris也快知道了，而且公司也没打算保密。  
会有更多人来祝贺他的。  
To: Wardo  
From: Mark Zuckerberg  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE:  
我告诉过你他们不会炒了你。  
新办公室在哪儿？  
这看上去真像个人畜无害的好问题。

16.a  
Eduardo给Dustin发了短信因为他不想面对Chris那一个接一个的问题。“Mark最近变成了个爱絮絮叨叨的忍者了吗？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈没有啊。”Dustin回复道，“咋啦？难道这和Mark今天看上去格外活泼有关系？”  
“活泼？Mark？”Eduardo正想回复这简直让他难以置信，但是他的手机震动着又来了挑短信。  
“真的呀，他正在吓唬实习生呢，他们还在讨论谷歌业绩下滑的事儿。”  
Dustin在Eduardo回复前又发了一条，“他甚至说他最近可能要休个假。”  
手机又震了震，“休假欸！Wardo！”  
再震了震，“我觉得你把他玩坏了。你咋做到的？”  
手机再一次震动起来，因为Dustin那非比常人的手速：“快告诉我你的秘密武器，如果是Mark的怪癖就算了，那有点恶。”  
“我最近得再来次加州，”Eduardo回道，因为天哪，他才不要和Dustin讨论另外一个。  
然后Dustin就转移了话题——他问Eduardo之后几个月该怎么搬到美国的新办公室，他该怎么在这么多美国城市中寻找新的客户，以及这将会可能导致的和Mark的“约会”，尽管Eduardo在加州时已经这么干了——以及Eduardo在这之后可能会有的一些恐慌发作之类的。  
这大概是Suzana在Eduardo告诉她自己干了什么的时候没有教训Eduardo的唯一回应了。虽然她的反应更像糖衣炮弹就是了。  
“所以基本上你就是和那个把你毁了的家伙约了个会？”  
“那不是约会！”Eduardo尖叫道。  
“Zukerberg知道这点吗？”  
“他知道！他说我们应该“一起出去玩”。就算是Mark也应该知道这不是指约会，这只是更加友情的邀请。”Eduardo咬着嘴唇，“Chris和Dustin觉得Mark想重新和我做朋友。”  
“去TM的，”Suzana直白地说，“你也应该这么想。”  
“Suzy，这不公平。”  
“Eduardo你就是太好人了。”  
“不总是这样。”Eduardo喃喃道，想起了在纽约那个昏暗的小巷中Mark带着微光的卷发被他指尖攥紧的模样。  
“我不是说你得挑他刺或者敷衍（dick around）他的……感受或是其他什么的，只是你该有这个胆量（balls）去拒绝他。”  
“哦这一句话里可有太多污污的比喻了，你最近是——？”  
“和别人睡了？”Suzana插嘴道，然后Eduardo忽然停下了他即将开始的长篇演讲，想起了Mark充满热情的“关系：对某人有兴趣”以及他直直地盯着Eduardo，说着带着奇怪强调的“遇见了一个姑娘”。  
这并不代表什么，Eduardo提醒自己，试图忽略胸口绽开的暖意，那比温暖更暖。（因为Eduardo的感受混合了Mark对让他的吸引以及他曾经是Mark创造Facebook的灵感——尽管是最小的那部分）。那就在Mark和Erica分手后不久因为Mark又忘了他们要见面这件事。Eduardo不该对此感到感动而让这些令人眩晕的破事接近。  
Mark那时候连续48小时不睡觉，Eduardo那愚蠢的脑袋还在提醒自己，Mark能能记得穿上衣服真是个奇迹。  
然后Eduardo就不可抑制地想到了Mark不着寸缕的模样，因为显然他的脑袋决定沉醉于这淫靡的生活中。  
“Eduardo！”  
Eduardo跳了起来，“什么？”  
Suzana给了他一个Chris常给Dustin的表情，Eduardo多希望她能以为他脸上的红晕是因为没听她说话的羞愧。  
“抱歉，我不是故意要打断你的。你在抱怨工作太多都没时间约会？”  
“是的不错，你不会……你没在想Zukerberg对吧？”  
“我告诉过你我们——”  
“犯了些并不是太让人惊讶的错误，考虑到你长期以来的情感问题以及显而易见的单身生活还有他的精子库……”  
“我从没想过我会对别人说这句话，”Eduardo说道，“不过你听上去比Sean还可怕。”  
Suzana无视了他，“不过意乱情迷和情有独钟还是有区别的。”

16.b  
“我知道。”Eduardo说道。  
（一次也许可以说是失误、意外或说是最好大家都忘掉的冲动的结果，而两次则不同。）  
“所以你真喜欢上他了？”  
“我……我想是的。”Eduardo承认道，这没有像向吴医生坦白那么恐怖，不过这有点吓到他自己了，因为这也应该让他自己惊讶。  
“卧槽。”Suzana说道，基本上这个词可以概括现在的状况了。  
“这不代表我会为此有所行动。”  
“你对此不确定的态度更加让我担忧好伐？”Suzana看向别处，“我们不总被适合我们的人吸引。”她温柔地说道。Eduardo想道她几乎不和别人约会的原因大约不是因为工作而是因为她的前未婚夫。  
他能理解Suzana要和他一起去加州的原因。如果不是事情已经完全不同了，他也许还会感到被保护的感觉。  
简单来说，Eduardo想知道他和Mark之间的关系到底算什么。平等的前任密友并且在约会中有过几次不正常性行为？他们在上床之前的关系可还在质证台上呢。  
这太过了，Eduardo想到，尽管这不再让人恐慌和害怕，这仍然是真的。和Mark邮件交谈——那很好，很舒服，那简直是他们之间最简单的事情了。那看上去并不过分亲密，也不需要Eduardo跨过他的舒适区。  
面对面交流绝对是个危险而让人害怕的事情。  
“我可以帮你解围，”Suzana说道，“所以你就不用独自面对他然后做些傻事来，我是说，更傻的事，再一次。”  
“谢谢你的帮助。”Eduardo挖苦地说。  
“我们应该搞个暗号！”Suzana说道，听起来很是兴奋，“手势和密语、这样我就能知道你什么时候想要个逃离他的借口了。”  
“我们不是间谍，Mark也不是邦德电影里的大反派，”Eduardo说道，感到内心有些纷乱因为这是他这几周第二次用这个比喻了，“第一，他只是太聪明了。第二，他读过那个邪恶领主列表。”  
（Eduardo电脑上可能还有Mark几年前发给他的列表副本，存着为了娱乐或是疗解乡愁用的。）  
“那我们就是最棒的间谍，”Suzana说道，“我就是《双面女间谍》前几季里的Sydney，而你就是Chunk!”  
结果最后Suzana最大的解围就是和Dustin说说话。他俩的话题从来不会偏离流行文化和智障的争论。  
“恭喜。”Chris说道，一边用肩膀夹着电话一边翻看着简历，“也许我该在你搬办公室的噩梦结束之后再说这句话？”  
“对啊，这才刚开始我就想在我办公室像我老板那样囤几瓶酒了。如果不是Ava我大概会现在直接去他那儿要伏特加吧。”  
“你该庆幸还好有她在。”  
“那当然。我都不知道没了她怎么活。”Eduardo停顿了一下，“Chris……你知道我说喝酒只是开玩笑的吧？”  
Chris并不想停顿，但是——  
（很多次了，Chris用他自己的方式进入了凤凰俱乐部然后越过了那些说着“仅限成员入内”的混球们然后把在床上宿醉的或是还在喝的Eduardo拽出来然后去上课，或是去学习小组，又或是去参加一些什么安全的、不逃避现实的课外活动。）  
“我知道你大部分时候都是开玩笑的。”他说道。有时候玩笑中却带着真话。  
“这几天都是这样。”Eduardo温柔地说道。你不用这么担心我了。  
是吗？“我听说你和Mark最近有联系？”  
“呃。”好吧，你赢了。“没错。我们……有联系。呃，他开始的？”  
Chris把简历放到一边然后捏着他的鼻梁。  
“好吧，事实上这听上去不是完全公平。我猜，我，呃，我先打了他电话所以是我先开始的，但是真的——”  
“只是……小心些，好吗？”Chris插话道。你还记得我差点就要得胃溃疡了吗？  
“我知道。” 我还记得很多事。  
Chris叹气道，“好吧，不过你在和Mark进行……友爱会谈的时候可别提起我。”  
“听上去不太吉利，”Eduardo停顿了下问道，“你的调职怎么样了？或者我猜我该说再次调职？”

16.c  
“好吧，首先我得找个能接我活的人，当然我还得防着Dustin暗戳戳的干扰小动作。”  
“哈哈那是。”Eduardo一阵大笑。在Chris向他叙述Dustin那些试图延长他在帕罗奥图时间的搞笑小计划时Eduardo的笑声就没停过。  
“我从不知道有些公关还会讨厌别人穿得和动物似的，虽然Dustin坚称这是真的。天知道他黑客技术帮他在网上找到了些什么。”  
Eduardo的笑声中止了，“他会想你的，这就是原因。”  
Chris坐到了椅子上，“我——我们之前处理得不错，经常通Skype电话，我拜访过他几次，他也来过一次。我只是去纽约，又不是去地球的另一边。”他对自己翻了个白眼因为他应该注意他的言辞的，“hey，也许你和我会在一个城市也说不定。”  
Eduardo，作为一个富有Eduardo式同情心的家伙，会不作评论地让话题改变。  
Eduardo，作为一个富有Eduardo式明显同情心的家伙，隔着电话Chris都能感觉到一点点被同情的感受，尽管那不是Eduardo有意的。  
（他漫无边际地想着有时候Wardo是不是也有同样的感受。）  
Chris把话题引到了纽约最好的披萨的争论上。  
*  
Eduardo因为工作原因晚归时早已再一次精疲力竭了。  
查阅邮件永远是他脱了鞋子之后的第一要务，这都变得像日常一样，令人担忧的缺乏变化。  
Eduardo松了松领带，在脑中提醒自己明天要回Anthony的邮件，无视了从凤凰俱乐部的一个泛泛之交那里发来的政选资金募集的邀请，然后打开了Mark给他发的最新邮件。这看上去有点和平时那种有趣的小新闻不同，基于他们的友谊状况来看。  
To: Wardo  
From: Mark Zuckerberg  
Subject:  
在Winklevil的质证会上你说“那并不是全部的事实”是什么意思？  
Eduardo不觉得他们应该在邮件里谈论质证会上的事情，尽管那和他们的质证会没什么关系。他觉得在这件事上他至少得听到Mark的声音，或者就让它这么过去吧。  
另外，他很快就会回到加州了。这可不像那种随意而善意的玩笑了。  
“Facebook是你的主意，不是他们的。”Eduardo拿着手机在门外说道，“他们带着主意来找你，而你有个更好的主意，这没什么问题。不过你确实故意误导他们了，Mark。”  
Mark一个字都没漏地听着，不过他听上去有些嘲讽和自卫，“难道我和他们签了合同说我只帮他们做那个愚蠢的项目吗？”  
“你不用和我解释，拜托。我不是他们的律师。那些邮件你和……”Eduardo停顿了下来——他的言辞太过激烈了甚至到了伤人的程度，因为即使那样Mark还是对他隐瞒了什么。Eduardo深吸了一口气然后更加冷静地说道，“你觉得他们轻蔑了你，然后你报复了回去。”  
“没错，”Mark很直白地同意了，“不过那不是全部的原因。”  
“介意给点提示吗？”Eduardo问道，小心翼翼地保持着好奇心以及除去任何可能被理解为讽刺或质疑的成分。  
“在美国，知识产权属于最先发明的人而不是最先登记的，不过在国际上情况则刚好相反——”  
“我对基本的知识产权法很熟悉——”  
“所以现在你知道我得这么做了，不然Winklevil就会让他们老爹的律师在我们涉足两个大陆的时候就把我们踩在脚下了。”  
“我觉得你夸大了风险，Mark。”  
“我是试着在Facebook初期的时候将风险最小化，那是最脆弱的阶段，Wardo。”  
“所以你就告诉我那封停止信不是件‘大事’？”  
“因为那本来就不是。”Mark说道，听起来是自信而不是自我保护，并且他的语气中也没有任何傲慢。他的回答不是说Eduardo的问题很愚蠢，而是更加定义性的。好吧。“那不是他们的主意并且我们先这么干了——问题解决了。”  
这是第二次Mark详细地承认了Eduardo的参与。把我们踩在脚下、我们先这么干了。但是Mark一般会选择更加谨慎而有力的代词。  
或者他曾经会这么选，无论怎么说。

16.d  
“无论怎么说，”Eduardo说道，“你拖延了他们很久，也许你有些实际的原因——虽然我还是觉得你夸大了那对Facebook的潜在危害——不过那仍然是个错误。并且我不觉得你会对他们那么冷漠，如果你不想回到他们中间的话。抱歉变成这整个事情的附属品让我有点不爽。”  
漫长的沉默。Eduardo突然觉得暴露了，就像他们在玩扑克而他刚刚摊了牌。  
“你——”Mark说道，“你在他们的质证会上维护了我，你——你为什么要那么做？”  
这问题有很多回答。Eduardo发誓。他有点同情Cameron，Tyler和Divya。不过他依然觉得他们并不值得得到Facebook的任何部分，最小的一点儿都不行。他也不喜欢他们尝试得到Facebook的方式。他不会让自己对Mark的怒火蒙蔽自己的双眼。  
并且  
“我觉得你值得被维护。”Eduardo说道。  
他能听到Mark的吸气声——急剧而动摇的。  
Eduardo闭上双眼，和内心的刺痛感抗争（厌恶）着。我一直那么想的，Mark，为什么关于我你没有那么想过呢？  
“Wardo——”  
“顺便，为什么你会问这个？”Eduardo鼓起勇气说。有那么一瞬间他以为Mark会说他自相矛盾，因为他才是那个打断Mark让他说点什么的人。  
（“我想让你明白你害怕什么。”吴医生说道。所以在这儿他在害怕什么呢？）  
但是Mark只是简单地答道，“你和Winklevil其中之一在Facebook上是好友。”  
“Cameron给我发了好友申请。他真的是个很绅士的家伙，我也不想无礼，事实上我们俩没怎么聊过天。”  
“我知道。反正你也不怎么用你的Facebook。”  
Eduardo皱眉道，“你曾经……一直看我的Facebook或者其他什么的吗？”  
“这不是跟踪。”Mark凶道。  
“……我没说那是。”  
“你从没删我好友。”问题来了，Mark式的暗指。  
Eduardo本可以告诉Mark那是因为这些年来他一直不知道怎么从好友列表里删好友，不过因为他不想显得斤斤计较，他说道，“你也没。”  
“好吧，我——我只是看看你的状态更新，虽然你不常更新它们，但我没有，呃，看你的资料或者其他什么的。至少在你打我电话前我没看过。”  
Eduardo不太确定他听到的是不是对的，不过他说道，“你不用在我的好友列表里也能看我的Facebook页面啊。”  
“作为Facebook的发明者，我感到很震惊，”Mark面无表情地说道，“但是你不会——你不想——我只是象征性地停止了（联系）而且——”  
Eduardo用手抚上前额，“Mark。你知道如果你想要重新联系的话你就得先踏出那一步吗？”  
“不。”Mark听上去真的很疑惑，“Wardo，你说的很清楚你不想和我说话。所以我应该无视那个吗？并且技术层面上来讲我确实踏出了第一步，虽然不是刻意或者……理想的状态，不过那依旧算数。”  
这个时候，Eduardo真想嘲笑他们之间的种种心结，也许是因为他们（最终）都被解开了。  
“所以‘禁令’解除之后你就在Facebook上视奸我？”Eduardo调皮地问道。  
“我没有。”Mark激动地说道，然后抱怨道他可没强迫任何人注册，人们对他们个人信息和隐私设置不够上心也不是他的错，更别说那些媒体所谓的把他说成是奥威尔式的大坏蛋了。  
Eduardo从一开始就大笑起来，所以他还没来得急跟上Mark跳跃的话题，说道，“另外，我对那方面可是很小心的。”  
“Hmm，哪方面？”  
“关于，你知道的。你，不视奸我的那部分。”  
“你得和我好好说说，Mark，而且你说话简直像Wheton电影里的角色一样。”  
“天哪，Dustin对我的影响太坏了。”  
“Mark。”

16.e  
“我不是，呃，想让你觉得害怕或是什么的，也许你会这么想。那个……我没有。以前有时候你在我……我宿舍睡着了，嗯。但是我没有……我的意思是，你睡得和昏死过去一样，Wardo，所以也许有几次我盯着你看过来确定你还在呼吸，而且——有时候你就在我身边，我不是 Edward Culle（暮光之城男主），我——”  
Mark打断了自己，Eduardo知道Mark在退缩，在脑中责怪着自己。  
“你知道——那时候在纽约我说了很多那都不是真心的吗？”Eduardo柔声问道，“我那时候很生气。我不是真的觉得——我那时候是对你有点意见，不过我从没想过你很可怕或者，呃，可悲。从来没有，Mark。”  
Mark就像不能自已一样嘲讽道，“你现在就在这么做，Eduardo，可怜我——”  
“我没可怜你也从未可怜过你，你不需要那个。”  
一会儿之后，Mark做了个深呼吸后说道，“对。对，我没有——我也没有可怜过你，你也不需要那个。你——你比人们认为得更好，Wardo。你也比你自己想象得更好。”  
“写了。”Eduardo用温柔而低哑的声音说道。  
他想告诉Mark他完全没必要觉得尴尬（或者羞怯）。对Mark不安全感的惊鸿一瞥总能让Eduardo爆发出强大的保护欲，或许这没有——没有他以前想得那么糟糕？  
另一方面来说，他有点想再次和Mark保证他——他不再是单向的了。他可以看任他喜欢看Eduardo的Facebook，任他喜欢看Eduardo，那一点都不可怕，而是性感极了。他曾经不止一次想象着Mark的凝视来自渎。他还想在电话里听着Mark抚慰自己的声音再来一次，或者亲自来。  
这绝对是个糟糕的主意。  
Eduardo清了清嗓子，“既然我们说到了Winklevoss兄弟……你那时候不怎么对我谈起他们有什么原因吗？”  
因为Mark对Gretchen对他在Facebook还是“the Facebook”的时候就对Eduardo有所密谋的指控嗤之以鼻，尽管那听起来确实像个复杂的阴谋论，有时候Eduardo也会想想，为什么Mark确实把他当最好的朋友却还瞒着他，想想这背后是不是真的有些什么诡计。  
“就像我说的，那就不是什么大事。”  
“还有其他原因吗？”  
Mark停顿了下，因为他不傻，他得想想还有Eduardo想问什么。Eduardo准备好了接受讽刺或是争吵，但是Mark说道，“因为你的反应会和你之后发现一样。你会告诉我那是不对的，我不该因为他们在车库见我而感到如此被冒犯，你会说他们不是有意的，然后你会想起来凤凰俱乐部而且试图不因为提起那个而不冒犯到我，而且，真的，Wardo，我只想避免这些冗长的对话和争吵，好吗？”  
呃，这真是……有点尴尬却又一语中的，非常Mark式的发言。一般他会在Eduardo试图告诉他他不应该做那些他已经做了事情，包括在上去很好战的兄弟会的家伙的女朋友们面前言语攻击那些小伙子们，或是直接把哈佛的网络搞崩溃，他都会看起来很冷淡地说“Wardo，我知道”x N。冷漠却又包容。  
“好吧。”Eduardo说道。  
电话那面的宁静从另一方面告诉了他他大概成功因为他克制的回答让Mark感到惊讶了。  
“好吧，”Mark最后说道，“好吧，不过你还没有把你的航班信息发给我。”  
“一旦我和Suzana确定下来，我会给你，Chris和Dustin发邮件的。”  
“……Suzana？”  
“没错，她在下次出差前要休个假。”  
“哦，那可真是——我以为——呃，好吧。”  
“你知道的，我得承认你之前说的话让我有点小小的担忧，”Eduardo说道，“为什么你会知道《暮光之城》男主角的名字？”  
“是Dustin，”Mark含糊道，“而且，我后悔有那么一大群姐姐们。”  
“借口，都是借口……”

17.a  
Dustin在Eduardo和他的新（最好的）朋友到了加州并且安顿下来之后邀请了他们到他家吃晚饭。一方面是他发现Eduardo在自愿和Mark说会儿话的时候已经不再对Mark让步，一方面是为了弥补之前因为那个服务生的事让Eduardo感到失望（尽管最后他做了坏人——他甚至为了确保Mark没有黑掉她的移民记录或是做些其他什么而做了些小调查。），一方面是为了为Mark单独和Suzana见面提供些条件。这简直是有史以来最好的计划了。  
“这简直是有史以来最烂的计划了，”Chris说道，“如果Mark要和他原则上讨厌的Suzana待在一起，而且Suzana大概也同样讨厌他，Eduardo和Mark刚刚缓和的关系可能就难以维持了。”  
“Chris，他们显然已经度过了缓和阶段，而且已经没人——”  
“这才是我担心的。”Chris咕哝道。  
“——而且Mark终于要见那个可怕的Suzana了。难道不需要有人在那儿防止流血事件吗？”  
“所以一定得是在你家吗？Wardo之前在那儿并不习惯。而且，在公共场合的话会减少那种……场景。”  
“你没听过在巴西餐馆的事情吗？”Dustin不可置信地问道，“那家有个火辣的巴西妹子服务员——亚洲和巴西混血，让我提醒提醒你——她在Mark面前和Wardo调情？Mark才不会管那是不是公共场合。”  
“不是Mark——我见过Mark那样好不——Eduardo，他不会这样。”Chris说道，“无论Mark怎么说，Eduardo会在公共场合保持礼仪。不过私下里……如果Mark对Suzana有什么过激行为的话……”  
“哦，不过他不会的。他知道Wardo会怎么反应，他会消极攻击的。”  
Chris给了他一个专属的“你简直疯了我受够你了”的表情说道，“Dustin，我觉得Wardo不要对Mark的消极攻击太熟悉。”  
“你还记得我刚开始就目睹了Mark对Eduardo的背叛吗？”Chris说道，他的声音很轻，不过语调没有起伏，让Dustin有些退缩，“当Mark独自一人埋在电脑里的时候、当你坚信‘什么都没发生、无视即真理’的时候，我在哈佛看到Eduardo简直一团糟。有好几次我都害怕他会再也不……他现在好了很多，但是他还有些对信任和亲密的疏离感——抱歉但是我对Eduardo向Mark再次敞开心扉得保持警惕。”  
“好吧Chris，我明白了——”  
“别试图糊弄我——”  
“我没有。你觉得我不明白吗？Mark只是想重新得到Eduardo的友谊并且当一个更好的朋友，无论那是不是意味着他以后得参加Eduardo婚礼！我也很害怕啊Chris，不过我怎么做才能帮他们呢？难道一直提醒Mark他们两个人曾经犯的错来阻止他们解开这堆破心结吗？啊？”  
Chris叹了口气闭上了眼睛，看上去意外地缺乏经验且脆弱。Dustin突然觉得他对Chris的保护欲在此时超过了Mark或是Eduardo，因为他知道他、Mark还有Eduardo都犯了些错误，但是Chris什么错也没有并且在尽他最大的努力支持他们，并且因为他们备受煎熬。Chris也是人不是神啊。  
“我不是不想他们解开心结，Dustin。”Chris说道，睁开了眼睛，看上去很疲惫，“而且真的，我知道Eduardo不像以前那样……脆弱，从理智上来说，我知道，就像我知道Mark付出了多少努力来证明他真的很关心这个，而且他也克服自己跨出了那一步，不过我怎么能不担心呢？”  
“我知道你不能不担心，不过你可以带着担心和期待啊，不是吗？”  
那让Chris绽放出一个笑容，“带着最佳状况的希望做着最坏事态的准备。还真是政治竞选的格言。”

17.b  
“完全正确。”Dustin说道，而后更愉快地说，“这就是我为什么我之前邀请你和我们的‘幻想我们是在肥皂剧’里的朋友一起来吃晚饭的原因。”那形容勾起了Chris的思绪，因为他竟然真的在想这个……“Eduardo就像是肥皂剧里的人物。那么戏剧性的故事，他既美丽又富有却和家人关系不佳。他还有一头迷人的秀发。他简直是《我们的日子》离里的最佳男主！呃，我没看过那个，这完全是理论上的。”  
Chris挑起了眉毛，他对于任何斯波克式的模仿都表示拒绝，不过Dustin可不是那么好糊弄。  
“别朝我挑眉毛，哥们，我之前可得了流感！”Dustin那时候得在家呆一周而且没人拜访他（因为Chris那时候在让人讨厌的曼哈顿而Mark因为正在进行的更新禁止了任何Facebook的人事人员接触他，美其名曰减小‘被感染的风险’），而且那周奥普拉脱口秀每天只有一个小时。  
Chris在憋着笑，Dustin就知道，“所以你决定看《我们的日子》和《不安分的青春》？”  
“别傻了，”Dustin翻了个白眼说道，“Y&R的广告不错，Chris。”  
“无论怎么说，”Chris直指问题的中心，“所以你为什么邀请我去晚餐？”  
“作为在场唯一一个理智的、能预防所有事情一发不可收拾人。”  
“而且还会做饭，我猜。”  
“没错，除非他们想（被我的）手艺毒死。”  
Chris看上去正在考虑这是不是解决现下问题的可行方法，“好吧，不过我想说这不是个好主意”，摇了摇手。  
“好吧。不过真的不用担心——这是少数Mark会变得友好的情况之一！”  
Dustin看上去兴奋极了。那情况大概像是狗狗会下跪那么离奇吧。  
“Mark和友好？”Chris拍了拍他的夹克，“我把我的胃药放哪儿了……”  
哦天哪，这简直比那个服务员事件更尴尬。  
（不是那个尴尬，Dustin想道，不过无论怎么说这应了Chris对他做的“早告诉过你了”的口型。）  
Suzana看起来辣极了，这是第一。第二，她和Wardo，非常的，相配——他们俩都高而纤瘦，古铜色的皮肤和深色的头发相得益彰，并且都穿着考究。他们就像范思哲广告里跑出来的人物似的。  
难道巴西的水里有什么魔力吗？Dustin想到，我能不能也来点儿？  
他们的友情也显而易见，而且比这荒唐的相配的美色更明显。Eduardo对待Suzana的方式就像他以前对待他们的一样。从前不是很明显的小区别现在在对比下显得尤为强烈。Dustin突然意识到Eduardo为什么——那个开朗的、真诚而富有感情的Eduardo——这几年除了礼貌的握手外没拍过他的肩或是顶个拳头什么的。甚至对Chris，在接触上也只有象征性地拥抱（half-hug）和好久不见的问候。  
Eduardo和Suzana肩并肩走了进来，Eduardo扶着她的后背或者说她靠在他的臂弯里。他们腿靠着腿地坐在Dustin的沙发上。她整了整他的领子，因为他没系领带。他将她的长发撩过她的手臂。他对着她讲着一些奇闻异事，而她笑倒在他的肩膀上一边打着哈欠一边为她的时差感而道歉。  
Mark简直安静得可怕。  
“自己过来混酒，小婊砸们。”Chris从厨房喊道，因为他已经把自己的酒调好了以度过这个夜晚（Chris总是最敏感的那个），“我是主厨不是酒保！”  
“你哪个都不是。”Eduardo大笑着提醒他，走向了吧台。  
把Dustin、Mark和Suzana留在了那儿。“这看上去一点儿都不尴尬。”  
Suzana看上去并没有一点儿不适应，经常被逗乐，这让Dustin有点怀疑且害怕人生了。“所以，”她说道，朝Mark发出了一个露齿的微笑，“我听说了不少关于你的事。”  
没错。这绝对让Dustin害怕人生了。

17.c  
“有趣。”Mark平静地说，“我倒是没怎么听说过你。”  
Suzana看上去波澜不惊，“我也没这么想过。Eduardo从不和商业伙伴谈私事。这是他爸爸教他的。”  
“他和你谈论他父亲了？”Mark问道，然后他看上去就后悔了，就好像他钻进了什么圈套似的。  
“当然，”Suzana轻松而愉悦地说，“不过他的父母我都见过了哦。”  
Dustin试图不像只夹在两只猫中间的老鼠那样缩起来。  
Mark眯起眼睛，眼神变得可怕的冷漠，“我猜他们挺喜欢你的。”他说道，暗示着这就像看到纳粹的狂热粉一样。  
“他们的确喜欢我，虽然我不关心这个，但知道我不是Eduardo和他父亲中间横着的问题还是很开心。”  
Dustin害怕地看了Mark一眼，然后惊讶地发现Mark看上去很得意而不是被戳中痛点。  
“我也这么觉得。”Mark以一种“我知道些你不知道的事情”的口气说道。  
Suzana的笑容没有褪去反而更深了，“能够一起分享苦乐感受总比单相思好吧，你觉得呢？”  
我的天哪！Dustin感觉自己要死了。Chris TM的到底去哪儿了？  
Mark对Suzana眨了个眼然后飞快地恢复了之前的状态，但Dustin还是看出来Mark这次准备好攻击不打算忍着了。  
但是Eduardo回来了，然后Mark的嘴巴就咂了一下闭上了，看上去很生气。  
“Dustin不好意思你的琴酒没了。”Eduardo说着给Suzana递了一杯然后坐在她身边。  
“哦——哦——好吧。”Dustin结结巴巴地说。  
Eduardo好笑地看着他，但是他似乎注意到了空气中的尴尬感，但是Mark的眼神从Suzana手中的杯子上移到了Eduardo的手上又移到了自己的手上，表情晦暗不明Dustin解读不出来，不过他知道那一定很伤心。  
“哦，”Eduardo不安地说，“我，呃，我忘记了。Mark，Dustin，你们俩想喝点什么吗？”  
“Dustin才是主人，他应该自己来拿喝的。”Chris喊道。  
这说明Chris可以在同一时间一边拯救Dustin一边嘲讽他。  
“没关系的。”Eduardo说道，但是Dustin说着“坐着吧Wardo”跳了起来. Suzana把手放在Eduardo大腿上把他推回沙发说，“你在经过那个地狱般的飞行之后该好好休息一下。”  
“所以花更多时间坐着？”Eduardo怀疑地问道。  
“Mark，你喝‘螺丝刀（一种鸡尾酒）’成不？”Dustin问道，他的舞姿完美地表达了“我得上厕所”来逃离这可怕的地方。  
Mark的眼睛仍然盯着Suzana放在Eduardo大腿上的手，“不，给我贝克啤酒就行了。”  
在Dustin能逃离这个房间之前，他瞥见Eduardo停下了他关于“旅行者血栓症”的讨论看着Mark，然后看着Suzana的杯子，再看向地板。  
Dustin完全不知道发生了他也不想知道。他赶紧逃离跑向了他的吧台，如果有人说拿两瓶啤酒花了他三倍的时间的话他也不会承认的，反正他们也不能证明什么。  
Dustin回来的时候，Eduardo和Suzana正在和Mark讲一个他们在喀什的周末市场讨教还价的故事。Mark看上去很无聊，直到Eduardo提到了有一只鸡挣开了锁链跑上了他才在和田买的毯子的时候才假笑了起来。  
“他们和你有仇，Wardo。那就是证明。”  
“什么，就像我的生活是夹在《群鸟》和《我知道你很多年前的夏天做了什么》那样？”Eduardo露齿而笑反击道。  
Suzana隐约地皱着眉盯着他们俩，“啥——”  
“这是个隐含的笑话，”Mark说道，然后听起来毫无诚意地说了句“不好意思”。  
“哦，没关系，”她说道，“我很确定Wardo会告诉我的。”  
Eduardo给了她一个疑惑的表情，因此错过了Mark盯着Suzana看就好像他希望他能用脑电波杀死她似的。  
Suzana挑起双眉看着Mark，那表情不像在说，“我做了什么吗？”而更像是“我就这么做了你能把我咋样呢，小婊砸？”  
哦我的老天爷哪。Dustin内心哀嚎道。  
“哦天哪。”Chris站在走廊喃喃自语。

17.d  
“你需要什么帮助吗Chris？”Eduardo问道。显然他是个热心又健忘的家伙。  
“不用你帮忙。”Chris高高兴兴地说着走回了厨房。  
“所以我看出来了他喝醉了真无情。”Eduardo戏谑道。  
“他做饭和你学了几手。”Suzana说道。  
“拜托Suzy，要不是你把我拖了过去你早几年就饿死了好吗？”  
“好吧那确实是事实。不过你也试过做些炫酷的东西最后确实又焦又臭还带着肉毒素。”  
“那个形容词是肉毒杆菌好不？”Mark带着一种“天哪智障”的语气说道。  
“打断一下，我做饭的时候很小心很干净的，”Eduardo说道，“特别是做肉类的时候。”  
“当然，”Mark干巴巴地说，“在肉上你从没犯过错，从没打破过肉类的天性。”  
“大鱼吃小鱼好不？”Eduardo坚持道，不过他看上去更像忍着不笑而不是被刺激跑了。  
“所以枪鱼吃鲑鱼吗？”  
“鲑鱼把枪鱼当早餐。”  
“卧槽你们都在说什么？”Suzana问Dustin。Dustin耸耸肩喝了口啤酒。他从没搞懂鱼和那个鸡的故事有什么联系。  
“鲑鱼太小了，它们又不是食人鲳，Wardo。”  
“我亲眼见过食人鲳，它们并不像流传中的那样，人们对它们的描述有太多是基于——”  
“——基于罗斯福对巴西的描述，不用说我知道——”  
“——007电影对那些杀人鱼类解释得更清楚，因为那里的大反派是——”  
“——布洛菲尔德，所有坏蛋中最臭名昭著的一个。而且你没在亚马逊长大，Wardo，你看见的食人鲳是在动物园里。”  
“的确如此，不过我以前见过一只野生的蜘蛛。我父亲吓了一大跳就好像我是故意靠近它似的。你知道当你路过这群家伙的时候也不是那么可怕，对吧Dustin？”  
“我持保留意见。”Dustin带着自尊说道，“我浴室水龙头上又一次有可怕的大蜘蛛的卵好不？”  
Dustin才不关心Wardo和Mark说了什么，那家伙可是会杀了他的。另外，不是说那时候他们意见有用或是不疯狂——Mark只是在Dustin尖叫着（呃……或者说只是以一种惹事的声音叫着）的时候抱怨着被打断了，然后Wardo把那玩意儿捡了起来然后扔到了窗外而不是直接虐杀了那些个让人蛋疼的虫子。  
“别说虫子，我们要吃饭了！”Chris严厉地打断道。  
“显然他喝多了之后更gay了。”Mark评论道。Eduardo大笑了起来。  
Dustin向Mark扔了个枕头，以为指出Mark靠近Eduardo的时候有多gay（而且相对的，Eduardo看起来更接近高级时装和护发用品的代言人）一点儿用都没有。“没礼貌。”  
“那是精准。”  
“你总是为你的无礼找借口。”  
“Mark竟然会为无礼找借口？”Eduardo带着戏谑的不可置信问道。  
“不，你是对的。”Dustin叹气道，“Mark压根儿没找借口，他简直是不可饶恕。”  
Mark耸了耸肩，“借口和道歉是为了做错事情的人准备的。”  
Eduardo脸上的笑容就像潮水般褪去了。Dustin闭上了双眼，不想去看也不想回忆。  
（“那就好像我不再是Facebook的一部分……”）  
“Eduardo。”Suzana的声音很温柔。  
“我，呃，我去给大家再倒点儿酒。”  
Dustin睁开双眼看着Mark在Eduardo回来前放下了啤酒，眼神在窗户边游移着，Eduardo回来便直直地盯着他。  
Suzana看着Mark就好像他是什么该死的应该被她的五英寸的高跟鞋碾死的虫子一样。她的嘴唇扭曲了一下最终还是转向了Dustin，“所以，你是在《魔戒》电影之前还是之后成为的粉丝？”  
“之前。”Dustin说道，尽管她压抑了怒气那还是有点吓到他了，“我九岁的时候就读过《魔戒》了。”

17.e  
有Suzana在真好。Eduardo觉得更加……安全了，他猜。就好像他有个支援，或是其他什么听起来不太荒唐的东西。  
Chris和Suzana相处得很愉快。Dustin很神秘地被她吓到了不过依然很友好，而Mark……  
Eduardo不是很确定Mark行为的原因。他并没有说任何重话或是打断或是对Suzana言语无礼，但是他的厌恶是可见的。Suzana用她自己的带有消极攻击的礼貌表达了她的厌恶，而Mark同样予以回击，只不过他显然还没习惯掩藏他的鄙夷以及收起他的尖酸刻薄来。  
（“那有点儿像看一出现代版的王尔德戏剧。”Eduardo某天向Chris承认道。）  
Chris对此嗤之以鼻，“还一样以同性恋暗示做结尾呢。”  
事实上Mark似乎是为了Eduardo来约束自己的（因为尽管这听起来很荒唐，Eduardo也想不出来其他什么原因了，Mark也没有其他什么看起来靠谱的原因来闭上他的嘴，而且他也从来没做过这个）。这种讨好而愉悦的感觉让Eduardo觉得眩晕和感激。每次Eduardo看到Mark咬舌头的时候，字面意义上的咬舌头，Eduardo都想抱抱他然后笑起来就像他现在那样，然后再把那正在喋喋不休地舌头含进嘴里好好厮磨。  
不过他不太确定为什么Mark对Suzana抱有那么强的敌意。也许是因为她很郑重地说过她是站在Eduardo那边的？虽然Mark总体上来说对被人喜欢这一点毫不关心。  
也许Mark在嫉妒？但是Eduardo和Suzana的关系显然是柏拉图式的。他就像对待兄弟那样对待她。显然如果他在和别人（Suzana）约会的话他就不会和Mark一起互渎和吹箫了。  
也许Mark只是不能克制自己咬舌头，尽管那比平时少很多，但是Mark为什么感觉被怠慢了？这解释听起来不错不过没什么依据。  
无论如何，这比起他害怕Eduardo卸下他太多心房的感觉更轻松也更好了。  
“你说的‘他来了’是什么意思？”Suzana问道。  
“Mark他有点儿，呃，在我和他说看看潜在办公地点的时候他自己去了，”Eduardo承认道，“或者说……他不知怎么的让我邀请他。我也不知道，那就好像是个魔法把戏似的。”  
“你不能直接说不吗？”  
“那听起来太无礼也太刻薄了。”  
而且他明天得见一天的客户，所以完全没时间见Mark。  
“Eduardo，你是你，你完全有能力用礼貌的方式说出‘滚远点儿死一边去’。显然你只是难以拒绝Zukerberg。”  
那确实是……事实。不过那已经不像从前那样深刻了。那时候他有时候会想自己那天就像个门垫儿似的待在Mark门外，虽然形容得并不完全准确。他的确花了很多时间在Mark身上，但不会总是这样。  
所以从某种意义上来说，他希望Mark一个人来。  
在他心里这念头居然一点儿都不让他惊讶。  
Suzana没时间再和Eduardo哔哔更多有关于他和Mark的事了，因为Mark一走进酒店里的酒廊，他的眼神就立马锁定了Eduardo。  
（那有种他的腹部锤了一拳的冲击感，胃部扭曲旋转而雀跃着，Eduardo连呼吸都变得激动了起来。就像他昨天踏进Dustin家大门和Mark对视的感觉，就好像他们是磁极的两端互相吸引，直到Suzana用手肘轻轻戳了戳他他才想起他应有的礼仪，忙和众人介绍了她。）  
Mark走进来的时候也没有移开视线。  
呃，没错，也许你想用代码把Suzana砸死。不过你得记住她只是对Eduardo有太强的保护欲而且她也不是Mark的朋友。哦如果她是Mark的朋友的话那就更糟了。  
……嫉妒那种事？Mark？我？屁……

18.a  
“我不觉得我的车能载下三个人。”Mark说道。  
“那你应该把车借给Eduardo，”Suzana甜甜地建议道，“这样的话我们俩个就能去了，而且这样也不用让你不方便了。”  
Mark冷冰冰地盯着他，“和Eduardo一起才不是不方便。”  
“那是你，Mark。”Suzana说道，“不过你知道Eduardo对任何带有些无礼的事都很有愧疚感。”  
“所以在我开到你们酒店来接人的时候抢了我的车难道就比接受我的邀请陪伴他去其他地方更加礼貌吗？”  
“Mark的车能载下我们。”Eduardo在他们俩人真做出些什么来之前说道，“我坐在后排——”  
“不。”Mark说的时候Suzana说道：“谢了。”  
最后她坐在Mark混动车的副驾驶上，Eduardo在后座试图让他那无处安放的大长腿适应后座，而且Mark只和他说话。  
“为什么是这一片，Wardo？你没听听Sean的建议吗？”  
Eduardo哼了一声道，“没。公司很早之间就做了调查，我们研究了一种基于客户、潜在客户、竞争对手、高科技研发和生物科技研发热点以及经济预测的算法……”他和Aqil多多少少有被《NUMB3RS》启发了。“而且我们还和一些不动产公司保持联系。”  
Mark问了一些有关于算法的细节，这有点儿奇怪。Mark能听懂那些复杂的数学，不过他对此的兴趣仅仅停留在那是否能用编程来诠释的基础上。尽管他们在大学有好几次都闲得发慌地、醉醺醺地争论着博弈论的种种。  
Suzana插了进来，她在拿到她的MBA学位前专业是纯数学，Mark对这个话题失去了兴趣。大概因为Suzana把话题移到了Mark不能用代码解决的、不太了解的数学上来了。Mark从来不喜欢这种不了解的感觉。  
Eduardo几乎带着比他想象得还要多的溺爱记起了这一点。如果别人懂些什么而他自己懂的话Mark就很生气且带有自我防卫意识，而且他的精力还会完全集中于学习（新的知识）。如果Eduardo在他们下国际象棋的时候用了某种策略，下一次Mark就会学会那种策略——还有那个策略的历史，过去锦标赛的使用情况，对敌策略的有效性以及如何在用code在国际象棋游戏里写出来。如果Eduardo用葡萄牙语喃喃自语些什么的话，不用多久Mark就会知道那是什么意思——并且是在英语、法语和古希腊语里面的意思。  
现在，Eduardo不能自已地想着是不是不仅仅出于Mark的好胜心。是不是也和他有一点点小小的关系？  
光是想想这个Eduardo就觉得自己简直自恋到蠢透了，但是——国际象棋、葡萄牙语和数学，这其中有所关联不是吗？Mark曾经抱怨过Erica在艺术上太“一成不变”了所以他从不花精力去了解她的任何兴趣爱好除非他需要通过他讨厌的艺术史考试。他从不会假装对Chris热爱的政治课感兴趣。他对Dustin全心热爱的流行文化嗤之以鼻。  
但是Mark对国际象棋却是不温不火，而且还时不时地和Eduardo下两局。他和Eduardo争论数学，还搜索他用过的葡萄牙语。  
另一方面来说，Mark从没表达过他对经济学（Eduardo的专业，并非他的热情所在）的喜欢或是尊敬，而且几乎对天气令人动摇地漠不关心（尽管他又一次熬夜陪Eduardo看了一场风暴，而那还是因为断电了而且电脑电池用尽了的缘故。）数学对编程很有用，国际象棋是典型的聪明人的游戏，而且Mark擅长语言。其中任何一项也许都和Mark对Eduardo的……无论什么……没关系。  
也许没有关系，也许只有一点点关系。也许，只是也许。也许Eduardo对什么的兴趣足以引起Mark的一点点小注意？

18.b  
“Wardo？”  
Eduardo摇了摇头，试图把这些想法都丢到窗外，然后回到那个正常的、不做白日梦的、参与讨论的Eduardo，“抱歉，我们说到哪儿了？”  
“啥？难道你还是个孩子我们是你的父母吗？”Suzana问道。她的语气听上去是在开玩笑不过Eduardo知道她肩膀转过来的样子是知道他在想什么并且警告着他。  
“首先，这听起来太吓人了。其次，这应该叫‘我们还没到吗？’，至少表现得像个美国人，Suzy。”  
“拜托Eduardo，我们是住在新加坡的巴西人。”  
“我在这儿长大的，不仅仅是过来读书的。”Eduardo停顿了一下，看到了Mark从反光镜上略微但是毫无差错的瞪视，“如果你把在哥伦比亚大学叫做读书的话。”  
Suzana气呼呼的，Eduardo看着反光镜里Mark的嘴角带着笑意上扬了起来，“你就是嫉妒我比你学位高。”Suzana指控道。  
“哥伦比亚大学的学位。”Eduardo重复道，看到Mark得意笑了起来。  
“不管怎样，你这个没受过教育的小屁孩。”  
“嘿，嘿，你比我大不代表我就是个小屁孩了。”  
“她是哥大毕业生还比我们大？”Mark问道，视线在后视镜里和Eduardo交汇。  
“嗯啊。”  
“我只比你大两岁，Eduardo。”Suzana牢骚道，“两岁。”  
“所以这会让你——”Mark刚开始Eduardo就用响亮而过分激动的声音打断了，“我们到了！”而不是让Mark引用到有关伴娘的故事好让他们俩都被谋杀在这里。  
Eduardo爬出了车之后在伸展开来。Mark和Suzana两人都在他身边徘徊着，一人一边而且都有些太近了，不过当Suzana说“所以，这感叹真孩子气啊，Eduardo”后，这至少不是最古怪且尴尬事儿了。  
“好吧，你都能当个犹太人老妈了。”  
Suzana朝天翻了个大白眼，“你妈可不像这样。”  
“她不像。不过她坚称是因为她的母亲是这样的所以她不想变成那个样子。”  
“她，还有世界上其他任何一个女人。”  
“所以你也不是个犹太人是吗？”Mark突然问道。  
Eduardo迷惑地想着“也？”。Suzana说道，“我不是，我是叛教者。”  
Mark看上去对此难以言喻地高兴。  
他还让人惊讶地同意了他们看过的所有地点，除了那个没装Wifi的，在Mark眼里简直是地理上罪大恶极的一笔。他不再对Suzana暴躁了，不过这只意味着他彻底无视她了。  
这让Eduardo感到有些不适，但他也不能问为什么。Mark对大多数人都不感兴趣。他的行为也说不上是非典型。那有些熟悉，并且——也许这就是为什么Eduardo觉得失去平衡？因为他还记得Mark是怎么当Christy坐在他们俩中间时说着有关于Sean还有那个愚蠢的鱼的比喻的时候无视Christy越过她和他说话的，这感觉和那时候很像。  
除了他和Mark现在不打架也不吵架了，而且Suzana在原则上也不会同意Mark2+2的说法的。  
“我得和我们的风水顾问再谈谈。”Eduardo说道，仔细地看着这座圣何塞一隅的建筑，“我不过觉得这栋应该没什么希望了。”  
“风 水？”Mark重复道，眉毛扬了起来。  
“公司政策。对北美办公室我有很大的决策权，不过那也不是全权委托。”  
“尽管你可以有。”Suzana调笑道。  
“什么？”  
“Eduardo，他们一点儿都不想失去你和你的客户，虽然他们有什么狗屎的恐同症，不过他们会让你保持高兴的，你应该多要点工资。”  
Eduardo翻了个白眼，“辞退我很贵的，这倒是真的，不过也不是那么夸张，而且我也不需要太多钱。”  
“技术上来说，你完全不用工作了。他们应该为你给半数以上员工的免费投资监护仪付账。”  
“那不是我工作的一部分，只是有时候我正好和同时谈起了股市而已。”  
“你也可以以此为职业，如果你想的话。”

18.c  
“Suzy，我投资战绩不错是因为我读了一堆有关于股市的书，对概率论的基本理解还有一些小运气，那真的不是什么大事儿。”  
Suzana给了他一个哀伤而怜悯的眼神，而Mark直接给了他一个看疯子的眼神。他们的眼神一点儿都说不通啊，鉴于Eduardo很诚实而且还引用了Mark对投资的看法。  
“大部分经济学家都不能从天气频道就能预测出风暴能带来暴利，甚至，更加不会是在他们大学的时候。”Mark说道，“大部分不是纯数学或是风险管理专业的人是不会擅长概率论的。他们都是些不能理解三门问题的蠢货。所以现在，你在投资方面的成功也不能被归为纯统计。因此，那就更不是‘运气’了。”  
Eduardo无法抑制地——咧嘴笑了起来。除了我的天哪天哪天哪，他只能想到Mark这么公然的赞扬我的投资和我的一切是绝对是真的很想和我来一发。  
“但是，”Mark说道，用着同样波澜不惊的口吻，就好像这和那个史无前例的“小飞猪在地狱里乱哄哄”的景象一点儿关系都没有似的，“你不觉得投资看上去很诱人不过没什么挑战吗？你希望你的工作有意义，能创造或是建立些什么来，而不是仅仅是赚钱。”  
Eduardo成功地让自己不再像个傻瓜一样呆呆地了，不过他还是不知道怎么反应以至于最后以盯着Mark做了结尾。  
Mark后知后觉地注意到他刚刚震惊到Eduardo了，并且眼神看了回去。  
（Eduardo想到了他们在他酒店房间里互相凝视的样子，Mark的眼神在他身上的样子，成为他眼神中唯一的焦点，让周围的温度就像火箭发射般烫人，让Eduardo的皮肤觉得刺痛而敏感，让他的胃因为兴奋而痉挛——）  
“……不管怎么说，”Suzana尴尬地说，“你也不能百分百保证其中一个办公室会在这里。所以你现在也不必要就开始想该对董事会做什么推荐。”  
“当然他们中的一个得来这儿，或者靠近这儿办公。”Mark回答道，眼神也没有离开Eduardo，“这可是硅谷。”  
“这可没有任何担保。而且就算其中一个办公室得在这儿，Eduardo也没必要把这当成主要办公地点，不是吗？”  
Mark的眼神依旧留在Eduardo身上，不过对Suzana的评论闪了一眼，“对。他没那个必要。”  
Eduardo咽了一口口水然后看向了别处。“我们，呃，找个地方喝咖啡或者吃点什么，好吗？”  
日子过得很快。Eduardo花了些时间寻找新的办公地点，争取到一些未来的客户并一起吃了几次晚饭，然后就是和他的朋友们一起出去玩。这很棒。  
（有时候他好奇这是不是从前该有的样子，如果他那一年就来了加州的话。）  
晚上就没那么好过了。Eduardo辗转难眠，梦到了Suzana用Gretchen的眼睛盯着他并警告他关于Mark的事（“您可以称呼我的客户为‘Saverin先生’吗？”），想到了Chris向他投来的担忧的眼神并且试图不去回想起他们在哈佛的最后一年Chris看着他的模样（“Wardo，天哪，别这么对你自己了，求你了——”）。他在酒店的健身房跑着步，看着太阳从花园中升起，并且试图不去把那个和Mark的少见的、绽放的笑容做对比。即使他回到了套房还洗了个澡，他的思绪还是不知怎么的又污又浪漫。  
就当Eduardo和Mark要再次成为朋友的时候，他意识到当他告诉Suzana他曾经对Mark感兴趣这件事，是大大低估了自己对Mark的感觉。

18.d  
现在——在那些争吵、误会和和好的试探之后；在那些邮件和几通电话之后；在和Dustin出去玩，饱览海边美景还游过胡佛塔并且在Facebook因为泰国美食争论不休的之后——Eduardo觉得他的内置Mark英语翻译机已经被重新激活以及能几乎准确地翻译Mark最近的行为了。  
Mark最近一直在表达“我知道怎么做一个更好的朋友。”  
这确实是事实，Eduardo对此心怀感激（激动而谦逊，却又因此欢欣鼓舞）。他想维持这个重生而易碎的友谊并且让它变得比以前更好更强大。  
不过有时候他很好奇友谊对他们来说到底够不够。  
Dustin一直在试图远离这些，试图不在Mark和Eduardo的事情里掺一脚，试图在其中保持中立。他甚至用瑞士地图作他的电脑和其他的背景。  
但是有时候他还是不能控制自己，就比如在和Wardo打电话的时候隐隐地提到Mark的情绪，或是告诉Mark他得亲自说出口让Wardo相信他之类的。  
就比如现在。  
因为如果说这其中有一种能让Mark和Eduardo自己折腾他们的关系还糟的事情的话；如果说有一种能让他们之间的关系从不稳定到燃烧的事情的话，那就是那第三个轮子。那就是Christy挤在Mark和Eduardo中间，或是Sean用他远大的眼光把Mark迷得眼花缭乱，或是Sezana把她的脚放在Wardo的腿上而Wardo还在不经意间摩挲着它们，并且还是在Mark的办公室里。而Suzana在Eduardo给她带了吃的之后给了Mark一个炫耀的眼神，而且该死的她还用昵称叫他。  
（“字面意义上来说，gato以及它的衍生词的意思是‘猫’，不过那也是形容有魅力的人的俚语。”Eduardo解释道。  
“这就好像我叫Eduardo‘宝宝’或者‘小可爱’之类的。”Suzana插话道，Dustin有点后悔他问了这个问题。  
“如果我想说她很高贵而完美的话就会叫她gata或者gatinha——”  
“所以你们为什么都在我的办公室里？”Mark唐突地问道。他的指关节压在书桌边缘隐隐发白。）  
也许Dustin不该插一脚的，不该无视Chris的警告，不该一直去想用高尔夫球杆捶捶Suzana的脑袋看看里面装了什么或是给Mark一个安慰的拥抱或是强迫Eduardo变得不那么健忘。但是他就是不能停止想这些，因为这感觉真的操蛋的相似，而上一次他的放任主义的结果对所有人来说都不好。  
所以当他再一次看见Mark在和Eduardo和Suzana的实地考察后用力地踏进办公室就好像他已经在隐忍边缘的时候，Dustin做了个决定。  
他要和Eduardo谈谈。

19.a  
Dustin开车到Rosewood Sand Hill然后在酒吧和Eduardo见了面。  
“嗨哥们儿，Suzana这会儿不在这儿吧？”  
“不在，她在做SPA。不过一会儿我们要去打高尔夫，如果你想来的话——”  
“如果你觉得我是个中年律师的话？”  
Eduardo咧嘴笑道，“所以说你只想和我吃个饭说说话，还是——？”  
“谈谈。我们得找个更加隐秘的地方，理论上来说。”  
Eduardo的眉毛挑了起来，然后飞快地找到了一间隐秘的餐厅然后点了些食物，脸上闪过了担忧的表情看向Dustin的方向。  
“老兄，你最近在干啥呢？”Dustin在只有他们两人时问道。因为他一向讨厌BB这些事情而且天知道Mark和Eduardo大概做过的事情更多。  
“抱歉什么？”  
“Suzana，Mark。”  
“他们怎么了？”Eduardo问道。  
Dustin在内心给Mark掬了一把同情泪。幸运的是他没有Mark那样压抑自己情感的困扰。  
“Mark吃醋了，而且你完全没注意到。事实上如果不是我了解你的话，我会以为你是在装傻的。”  
那么一瞬间Eduardo看上去很震惊。他眯起眼睛，Dustin想到了Wardo有点像那种可爱的、毛茸茸的能杀了蛇的小动物，“如果不是你了解我的话？”Eduardo重复道。  
卧槽。  
“操，是这样吗？”Eduardo发怒道，身体前倾，Dustin向后缩了进去，“所以你——你在哈佛的时候就这么觉得，是吗？在哈佛的时候，你知道Mark……你以为我也知道所以你就任由他去什么的吗？”  
“我……我只是……我不确定。Wardo，”Dustin在Eduardo更生气前回应道，“我只是——你那时候又富有又有魅力，你英俊又有一打又一打的辣妹女友，而Mark和我一样古怪——”  
“我TM也是！”  
“但是有些人就是会因为内在的书呆子而感到尴尬的，而且你总是担心你的外貌还有那些终极俱乐部——”  
“所以我在你们眼里也很肤浅？”  
“——而且你最擅长读出Mark的想法，至少比我厉害，所以如果我能知道的话——我是说，有时候我会想……”  
“什么？你有时候会想什么？Dustin？”  
“如果那不是你的自尊心的话，”Dustin一说出口就后悔了，因为Eduardo看上去一点儿都不像要刺痛Dustin的样子，却反而被Dustin的话刺痛了。“我——我是说——你不是故意的。我知道你从来不是那样的混蛋。”  
“喔，那还真是谢谢你了Dustin！我真希望我能对你说一样的话。”  
Dustin退缩了，“好吧，也许我活该。但是我的意思是我不觉得你是故意那么做的，但是也许你是下意识地想要这样的注意力或者其他什么的——”  
“聪明的分析，Moskovitz博士。”  
“——或者也许，Eduardo，这只是我自己——我自己操蛋的想法。因为我和Mark一样都是个geek而且完全不知道怎么和女孩们相处，我们有一样的问题所以我更理解Mark的感受。但我不知道你的，真的，因为你不会来加州和我们一起——”  
“该死的，为什么总会回到这个问题上来？”  
“因为你是我们的朋友使我们的CFO我们需要你而你却不在那儿！因为你是经济专业还是投资协会的主席却不知道为什么不明白CFO应该听CEO的有关于广告的事情而且应该在公司总部而不是和你的女朋友在一起！因为你不在那儿所以Mark的脾气一天比一天坏而我们被殃及池鱼了。因为你不在那儿所以没人看着Sean，我知道最后那两条不是很公平但是——”  
“真是抱歉啊！”Eduardo突然爆发道，就好像这么多年他想说这句很久了而他现在忍不住了。那声音混杂着歉意和怒火，就像是滚烫的水一般，“我很抱歉我没有神一般地像你们一样明白Facebook需要什么，而且我那时候的确担心过Sean会是一个定时炸弹，而且我从没想过我最好的朋友会对我隐瞒什么或是——或是他会用消极攻击——而且你也没告诉过我！”

19.b  
“我也很抱歉！”Dustin现在是喊出来的了，他从没用这样嘶哑而歇斯底里的声音这样喊过。  
也许因为他们都有太多埋在心里腐烂的事情，而他们现在需要些净化。  
“我们那时候都年轻而聪明，Wardo，不过我们那时候还太年轻！我们无所畏惧而自我，带着脆弱的不安全感并且羞于承认而导致了隔阂。我知道——Mark从没说过不过我知道——他觉得你有了Christy和凤凰俱乐部就把他丢下了。或者更糟的话，他觉得你终于知道他是怎么想的了而且那就是你为什么在他最需要你的时候不在他身边的原因。”  
Eduardo用手抚上前额，“我的天哪Dustin……”  
“所以我能理解Mark是什么感觉了，我知道我觉得在你变得cool的时候就抛弃了我和Chris。但是我不知道你的感觉是什么样的因为我……我没有试着去想。我没想过你也会没有安全感而且Mark也许——也许有时候还摧毁了它们，只是为了继续他的工作或是为了你没感受到他的感觉而惩罚你。我那时候对你太生气了所以没有想过你为什么这么做，还有你度过的那段困难的时光。我对这一切都很抱歉，Wardo。”  
“我也有不对。”Eduardo轻声说道，“我很抱歉我不在那儿，我很抱歉我冻结了账户。”他咬着唇，大大的小鹿眼充满了水汽，“抱歉我一直以为那是Mark和我之间的事，我应该想到你和Chris也夹在中间的。”  
Dustin严肃地点了点头来表达他明白了，然后他说道，“别说了，我眼睛进沙子了。”  
Eduardo大笑了起来，然后Dustin露齿而笑了起来。他们得保持他们最后的一点儿男子汉气概。“事实上那句话是出自于一部电影。”  
“啊，《危险人物》。那时候Mel Gibson还没疯呢。”  
Eduardo轻声笑着擦着眼睛。  
Dustin看着桌上的食物，“但是，呃，我知道我之前说过了，”他戳着碗里的虾，“Mark之前是对你隐藏了什么而且你不知道，但是现在他不这样了而且你明白的，所以Suzana的这些事……”  
“所以什么Suzana的事，Dustin？”Eduardo问道，而且他看上去真的困惑极了而不是处于保护意识，“她又不是我的女朋友。我几年前就告诉过你我没有女朋友了。她只是我的朋友。我不能强迫他俩喜欢对方如果她和Mark合不来的话。所以你到底是想要我做什么啊？”  
“我只是。也许让你分出些感情照顾Mark的感受对你不公平。但是……我真的想不出其他办法解决这个了。”  
他需要Chris的时候Chris在哪儿呢？Chris能说出合适的话来。  
“Dustin，”Eduardo温柔地说道，“我不能仅仅因为你的话就觉得Mark会——如果他真的——这样对待她。你知道这个的对吗？那是我们俩之间的事？”  
因为你们俩太擅长把事情搞糟了？Dustin想到。但是他现在不是很想再卷入其中了，而且他觉得他已经做了些事情了，至少让Eduardo想想了。  
Dustin点头道，“我们点些薯条吧，我吃不了这个。”  
“你还有你的海鲜大餐。”  
“我不要！我才看完《第九区》呢！  
现在他的注意力没有完全放在Mark的行为上，而是关注着Suzana的行动并且注意其他人（Mark）会怎么觉得。  
的确，他和Suzana经常公然地与对方很亲密，但是那完全是柏拉图式的，在巴西标准里这甚至说不上是什么。  
但是。现在Eduardo注意到了，Suzana最近和他更亲密了，更多触碰且更多亲密的表示。Eduardo本应该觉得她是为了安慰他，但是她对自己过分的保护欲以及她对Mark的敌意让他觉得这又不止这样。  
Eduardo检查了一下他的邮箱，和他的一些客户和同事联络了一下，把Ava给他发的电子票打印了出来，然后确认了下他的登机牌是去纽约的。然后他重新读了读Mark给他发的邮件，他们仍旧在发着邮件，尽管他们经常见面（而Suzana总在那儿）。

19.c  
他读到“如果不是我把书借给你的话你永远都不会听说《恩格的游戏》的。”事实上他还留着那本书。他在质证会后为了去新加坡整理时发现那本混在他自己的书里了，于是他纠结于到底是撕了它还是把它寄回给Mark。最后他两样都没做。Mark的那本《恩格的游戏》在Eduardo书架的最下面一层，落在了《丛林怪兽》和《蝴蝶效应经济学》的阴影里。  
Eduardo在他的回复里告诉了Mark，然后知道了他的微观经济学的书还有那件因为Mark撞倒了Dustin的啤酒瓶金字塔而借给他的φ字母睡衣T恤都在Mark那儿。  
他知道Eduardo知晓那些花的意义不是因为他的前女友逼他记住的，而是因为他觉得那很浪漫而且，没错，那绝对是羞耻而真实的。  
Eduardo想要以榛子和水仙花的图片作回复，代表着重归于好和新的开始。他试图不去想黄水仙（欲望）和不凋花（不变的爱）。他试图不去想Mark可能脸红——他会得到怎样的回答——如果他发了一张带着问号的刺槐（代表着友谊和秘密的爱）图片的话。  
他想到了吴医生温柔的问询和他父亲直接的要求。想到了他害怕的和他渴望的。  
Eduardo并不是百分之一百确定，但是他觉得他已经很靠近了。  
在Chris觉得他的神经经不起更多虐待的时候，Sean回来了。  
他邀请他们去他家玩，这本应该很容易拒绝——Sean和Dustin合得来关系却并不是很近，而且现在Mark对他的态度很讨厌——如果Eduardo没有同意带着Suzana一起去的话，这就意味着Mark会去，而这又意味着Chris得去，而且这个事实让Dustin也不得不去了。  
他得依赖着Dustin来保持头脑清醒这一点已经是个非常不好的型号了。  
Chris和Dustin还有Mark一起开车去的。后者显然心情已经不太好了，变得只有在他没怎么树胶以及摄入了太多咖啡因才会有的焦虑和喋喋不休了起来。  
“……完全不明白他是怎么和Sean成为朋友的，”Mark说道，“就好像，什么时候发生的？”  
基于Mark从后视镜里递给他的不耐烦的表情，这显然不是一个比喻。  
“我不觉得那真是朋友关系，”Chris说道，“我觉得他们大概在大会和俱乐部里见过几次，然后Sean就和Eduardo说了几次话因为他没必要不这么做。”  
对Sean来说，他可能天真地不知道为什么Eduardo不想和他闲谈（因为Sean太自负了），或者他只是假装不知道好让Eduardo因为他本身的礼仪和根深蒂固的友好而达成停战（因为Sean聪明地知道Eduardo可能会派杀手追杀他或者弄一个和飓风似的东西来追杀他，如果他们还是敌人的话）。  
“然后我猜Wardo慢慢地觉得有趣而不是恼火了。”Chris耸肩道。  
几年前在拉斯维加斯还有……一段故事。Eduardo从没说过整个过程，他只从他朋友碰到Sean之后的单身派对上了解一些。他说Sean的“疯狂甚至可以扭曲现实”。诚实地说，Chris很高兴不用在Sean同时惹上了内华达游戏协会、一个未成年的黑手党的小公主、一堆警察和太阳马戏团之后给他擦屁股善后了。  
“但是为什么Sean邀请了她？”Mark问道。  
“因为他是Wardo的……”千万别说“最好的朋友”，Chris，你个蠢货！“……朋友。”  
他能感觉到Mark盯着他看，所以他尽量避免看后视镜。  
“他的‘朋友’？”  
“不，我是说——”  
“她是Eduardo的朋友而且她很性感，”Dustin说道，“Sean大概看上她了。”  
这样Mark冷静了一点儿。Chris向Dustin投去了一个感激的表情然后他们把车停在了路边。

19.d  
他们在后院找到了Sean，Eduardo，Suzana还有Sean最新的女朋友（Chris在内心记了一笔要找到她的钱包检查她的ID），懒洋洋地在泳池边聊天。  
Sean一只手拿着马提尼酒一只手在夸张着比姿势高谈阔论着什么；Eduardo大笑着；Suzana带着迷惑和消遣打量着Sean；Sean的女朋友正打量着她的蓝绿色戒指。  
“Aw，你们竟然不带啤酒来！”Sean牢骚道，“史上。最烂。的客人。”  
“你个史上最烂的主人，”Eduardo说道，“快挪挪你懒惰的小屁股去拿点喝的。”  
“这就是我为什么要雇个管家的原因。”  
Eduardo哼道，“我赌100刀如果你最后是因为一场可怕的谋杀挂掉的话，那绝对是你的管家做的，在厨房里用调酒器弄死你的。”  
“哥们儿你知道我不赌了。”Sean向Eduardo酒杯上的小雨伞控诉道，“我很珍惜我的膝盖的。”  
“他们不是认真的，而且再怎么说也是你的错。”  
“你才是那个算牌的人好吗！”  
“那只是因为我喝多了你把我拖过去了好吗？”  
“哦，好吧，所以打动那对双胞胎柔术演员和你没关系了……？”  
“呃，好吧，”Dustin说道，“我给你们拿点喝的。”  
“我只要水，谢谢了。”Chris说道。天知道有个人得保持冷静和理智，在Eduardo沉浸在伏特加里和Sean就21点、运动过度和有关攻击Celine Dion的随侍团的成员到底道不道德展开了一系列的斗嘴的时候。  
最终，Sean停了下来说道，“Mark，哥们儿，最近怎么样？”  
“你看上去像只龙虾，”Mark说道，然后生硬地坐在了躺椅的边缘。  
“你大概得多涂点防晒霜。”Eduardo说道，Sean瞪了他一眼。  
Chris有那么一瞬间也觉得自己应该多晒晒太阳。Eduardo和Suzana都有着由运动锻炼出的带着光泽且完美的古铜色皮肤。Mark也在盯着他们俩，偷偷地。  
说到“偷偷地”，Chris表示那是“经常性以及直白地上下打量他们然后再把视线移到最不可信的对蹦床的兴趣上去，然后重复重复重复。”  
说到“他们”，Chris表示那是Eduardo。具体点说就是他赤裸的胸膛，古铜色的、纤长的身躯，以及带着甜蜜水珠的小腹。  
“黑色素瘤可不是闹着玩的。”Eduardo说到，给了Sean一个担忧的眼神。  
“好吧老妈。”  
“Mark，Chris你们俩也应该涂点防晒霜，几天的UV指数是——”  
“我们会自己看天气频道，Eduardo，”Sean说着翻了个白眼，“另外，看——云！”  
“事实上，就算有这种云遮着，还是会有散射的。”  
在Sean反驳前Mark问道，“所以Wardo这种遮盖是哪种呢？我从来分不清这些、”  
Eduardo，作为一个一直想和别人谈论天气的家伙突然来了精神，正准备张口回答的时候Sean说道，“难道没有个app可以查吗？”  
“如果没有的话，你该发明一个。”Suzana对Eduardo说。  
Sean开始对苹果、安卓还有黑莓的App评头论足指点江山最后引起了和Mark的争吵。（Chris也不知道这到底是因为真的意见不合还是Mark因为Sean垄断了Eduardo被Suzana占走的剩下的一点注意力），最后Eduardo说道，“兄弟们，说真的，防晒霜。”  
“我们也该涂些。”Suzana对Eduardo说道，不过眼神却以一种让Chris血压暴涨的方式看着Mark，“我们出来有一会儿了刚刚还玩了水。帮我涂下背成吗？”  
当Suzana躺下解开她的比基尼，背对着Eduardo而脸面对着Mark时Chris就注意到了空气中增长的可怕的气息。当Eduardo开始往她的背上涂防晒霜的时候，她故意眨了眨眼。Mark看上去就像被无言的怒火包裹了一般。

19.e  
Dustin带着一托盘的喝的回来了。Chris立马拿了一杯一饮而尽，因为去TM的，他需要点酒精。  
“Hey那是——”  
“你现在是我们的司机了。”  
“呃，好吧，但是我不明白为什么你——”  
Suzana，仍然在和Mark的视线较量着，说道，“Eduardo，一会儿我来帮你涂。”  
“……我们大概得叫个出租车。”Dustin说道，喝完了他给Mark拿的酒。  
Sean在他那咯咯笑的小女朋友耳边窃窃私语着什么。Suzana和Eduardo调换了位置。Mark在Suzana的指尖碰到了Wardo的脊椎时就跳了起来。他的拖鞋在他进屋子的时候踩得震天响。  
Eduardo皱着眉看着他离开的背影，Chris看到了他脸上闪过的种种情绪——一闪而过的担忧、包含着些阴郁、疑问以及一打其他情绪。太过也太多了，但是他起身然后抓住了Suzana的手。  
“Hey，你还没——”  
Eduardo用葡萄牙语打断了她，他的声音低沉而带着反对。  
Suzana看上去很尴尬，不过还是热情地回答了他。  
Eduardo无视了她站了起来，“有谁还想来点喝的吗？”  
太棒了！Chris想到。  
“太棒了！”Dustin说道，举起他的墨镜。  
“好的。”Eduardo漫不经心的说道，他没看那个举起的眼镜就进了屋。  
Suzana喃喃自语着一些大概在葡萄牙语里很不好听的词。  
“我们应该让他们俩单独在房子里吗？”Dustin紧张地问道。  
“我也不知道。”Chris承认道。  
Sean停下了他和女朋友窃窃的秽言秽语然后翻了个白眼，“噢，放轻松，如果我的家的清洁工清理过的精子比酒店女仆和CSI加起来还少的话，那伏地魔也不会战胜黑暗君主韦德了。”  
当Chris和Suzana同时瞪着他的时候，Dustin愤怒地尖叫了一声然后开始埋怨起“原力”起来。  
“我们是唯二两个清醒的，是吗？”Suzana说道，Chris认出了她脸上他经常在镜子里看见的表情。那表情就像是发现了他们被关在一个充满精神病人的房子里一样。  
“你这两周一直在深思熟虑地怼Mark。”他说道，“你的理智再怎么说也值得怀疑。”  
“你为他工作了这么多年，而现在你又回来了，自愿的。”  
“一针见血。”

20.a.  
Eduardo在厨房找到了Mark，后者在漫不经心地摆弄着制冰格。Eduardo把墨镜放下然后环抱着手倚靠在冰箱边。离开太阳进入开空调的房间让他觉得有些凉意，“Mark……”  
“你想来一杯吗？”Mark问道，没有看着他。  
“呃，不。谢谢。”  
Mark挪到了Sean那令人惊叹（或是说吓人）的瓶子收藏那边去了，还是没看Eduardo。“卫生间在大厅底下。”  
“我来不是为了去卫生间的。”  
Mark什么都没说，只是继续做他的螺丝刀鸡尾酒。  
Eduardo试图不去觉得尴尬，他继续着Suzana没完成的涂防晒霜的工作。他把防晒霜涂过小腹，然后发现Mark在将视线移回他的酒杯前有那么一会儿盯着他的指尖目不转睛。  
“我没和她上床。”Eduardo突然说道。  
“你只是让她在大庭广众之下猥亵你。”Mark一字一顿地说道。  
“我没和她上床，从来没有过。我们只是朋友而她——她只是想要刺激你。”  
Mark终于看着他了，眼神锐利，“所以你就让她这么做了。”  
Eduardo退缩了。他想起了他和Dustin那场畅快的对话，想了他一直以来有多健忘，想起了吴医生说的内心深处的原因。“我……我猜是这样没错，但是——”  
“我觉得你得再想想我们中到底是哪一个更喜欢伤害对方了。”  
“Mark，你不能否认你之前是故意让我伤心的，而且那比这更坏——”  
“我没有否认之前的事。我在试着不再这么做了，尽管现在我还能说什么呢。”  
“我没有想伤害你。”Eduardo轻声说。他的胃部扭曲着就好像他看着Mark离开，有如撕开刚结疤的伤口一般疼痛，“我告诉Suzana不要在这里引起争吵，就算是为了我，她同意了。我没想到她会用这么微妙的一种——或者说试图让你——让你觉得……呃……”  
“嫉妒。”  
Eduardo点了点头，尴尬地摸着他的后颈。  
“你也想让我这么说，”Mark最终说道，语气中带着惊讶，“之前你不喜欢这么——我——但是现在你……你想要我说出来。”  
“我……”Eduardo停顿了一下，深呼吸了一口气。  
一旦他说出口了便没有回头路了。舒适的谎言或是可怕的事实；渐行渐远或是敞开心房；恐惧或是渴望。  
（他对再次相信Mark而感到害怕，甚至只是一点点相信，但是他想要——他想要——）  
“……对。没错，我想要你说出来，Mark，我想要你真的这么觉得。”  
（——他想要。）  
也许Mark曾经会犹豫、踌躇或是反击。对Mark来说，攻击总是最好的防御，而他的攻击总是毁灭性的。但这一次不同。  
Mark只是点了点头，放下了手中的酒杯然后大步走向Eduardo。Eduardo反射性地直起身来，但是Mark把他推向冰箱然后吻了他。  
那和之前两次的古怪的渴望都不同。Mark没有犹豫、没有过分小心，没有就好像Eduardo是只易受惊的小鹿一般让他不想吓到他。这一次Mark毫不犹疑地、不受控制地吻着Eduardo。双唇交叠中弥漫的只有渴望。他的吻猛烈而专注，既渴望又贪婪。  
Eduardo呻吟着张嘴迎合。他一直喜欢Mark的这一面——他追寻的、带着坚定的他会得到一切的信念的那一面。他为此定了个目标，然后用自己作赌注。Mark在Eduardo丢盔弃甲时并没有只是乘胜追击，他更像是攻城略地般夺走一切。他在Eduardo的口腔内舔舐着就好像他在宣示主权。他的手抚过Eduardo的身侧让Eduardo颤栗了起来，他的胯部紧贴Eduardo的，故意而坚挺的部分昭然若揭。  
Mark退开了一点儿，Eduardo轻声呜咽着抗议。Mark轻咬着他的下唇，火热的呼吸喷洒在他们唇间仅有的一点儿距离里，“你想要我说出来？我嫉妒了，Wardo。当我看见别人碰你的时候我TM嫉妒得快疯了。”Mark和Eduardo的唇又紧贴在了一起。他的指尖划过Eduardo的身侧摩挲着Eduardo泳裤的边缘，然后又一路沿着Eduardo的脊梁骨向下。  
“Fuck。”Eduardo在捏着Mark的臀部在他们唇齿交缠时喃喃自语道。

20.b  
Mark另一只手划到他的颈后，轻拽他的颈后的发梢这样就能让Eduardo的头向后仰，露出他的咽喉。Mark的牙齿沿着Eduardo脖颈的线条一路向下，而他的手也同时伸进了Eduardo的内裤里。Eduardo呻吟着，在Mark将他带着凉意的灵敏的手指环住他的火热时舒服地垂下了眼帘，他已经硬到疼了。  
“看看窗外，Wardo。”Mark的呼吸在他耳边滚烫无比，Eduardo向外看去，眼神低垂，看到了泳池还有外面的家伙们，“他们都没有像我这样触碰过你，是吗？”  
“没有。”Eduardo喘息着将自己送到Mark的紧握的手中，那温度高得难以置信但却又折磨人的缓慢而且不够。“Mark，天哪，给我——”  
“他们中间也没有人会这么碰你，对吗？”  
“没有，”Eduardo渴望地喘息道，“只有你。”  
Mark又吻了他，这一次不是很粗暴却依旧猛烈而带着索求，Eduardo也以同样的方式吻了回去，在他的口中吮吸着Mark的舌头然后咬着他的嘴唇。Eduardo把一只手滑进MarkT恤的背面然后向里推，这样他们的胯部就交缠在了一起。Mark不能自已地插进他的双腿里来，但是又退后了一点儿。他从头到脚看着Eduardo，舔湿了自己的嘴唇，Eduardo颤栗着就好像那舌头在他的皮肤上游走，而不只是Mark的凝视了。  
“我不想让他们中的任何一个人进来看见你这样子。”Mark说道，然后把他的手拿开了，这简直是——太残酷也太不公平了。  
Eduardo的声音听起来像是愤怒的抗议，但Mark只是抓着他的手腕然后把Eduardo带离了厨房。  
最后他们在……某个地方，某个房间里。Eduardo的注意力完全在Mark的嘴唇、双手和眼睛上而没法顾及其他什么了。Mark的眼眸带着觉醒般的漆黑，而且在Eduardo缠上他的背的时候眼中的火焰燃烧了起来。Eduardo内裤松了松，来缓解勃起带来的紧绷感，然后他把手一路移到了Mark的胸膛上，轻轻地戳着他身前的乳粒，望着Mark看着他的眼神。  
那真是太性感了，就像是Eduardo之前幻想中的、他想尝试的那样。Mark看着他，也许还会告诉他他该怎么做，准确地来说，怎么把自己剥光。他到昨天为止都这么想着。但不是今天。他现在只想要Mark的手在他身上。  
“Mark，Come on。”Eduardo渴求道，带着命令和讨好的意味，“Come on，碰碰我。”  
Mark闭了一会儿眼，就好像听到Eduardo这么说就难以抑制自己一般，又好像他已经等待着这样的允许太久了。Eduardo没有等太久因为Mark已经在他身上并且最终触碰着、吻着他就好像他是这件房间里唯一的氧气来源。  
Mark的手在如羽毛般轻扫过Eduardo的肌肤时微微颤栗了起来，就好像Eduardo的肌肤易碎而神圣。他一路向上用指腹抚摸过Eduardo的肚脐、肋骨和锁骨，熟练地用带着津液的指尖拨弄着Eduardo胸口的乳粒。Eduardo也回应着，一只手穿过Mark的肩胛半环抱着他，短短的指甲触碰着Mark的背，另一只手陷进了Mark的卷发里。  
这段时间里，他们亲吻着，贪婪但又带着柔情，然后沉浸于此。  
在温度有些热得过分却又有些不够的时候，Eduardo把手伸进他们中间除去了对身体的束缚。他先脱下了Mark的短裤然后是他自己的。他们互相插着的动作没有任何技巧可言，只是单纯的湿热和摩擦，就好像他们的亲吻那样粗糙，但是去他的这感觉太棒了。  
Mark对着他的嘴唇低语着什么，那声音低沉而模糊。Eduardo舔着Mark的下颚然后细咬他的耳垂，呼吸道，“你是在说你想要我吗，Mark？”  
“对。”Mark吼了出来，更加用力地挤入了Eduardo，啃咬舔舐着Eduardo喉咙的凹陷处，“对，我想要你，我TM太想要你了，Wardo，我想要的始终都是你——”  
“你——你早就得到我了。”Eduardo在他高潮前破碎地呻吟道。Mark在他之后几秒也射了。然后他们的世界就变得模糊而一片白光了。

20.c  
直到Mark推开他的时候Eduardo的脑袋才再次开始运转，因为他不想、也不要让这次再变成“打一炮就跑”那个样子了。  
Eduardo抓住Mark的一只手腕然后让他们的双腿交缠在在了一起，这样Mark就不能离远了。他们纠缠着身躯面对着面，“别省掉了温存时间，Mark。”Eduardo闭着眼带着笑意责备道。Mark深吸了一口气，听起来有些恼怒却愉悦。  
“你知道我们俩现在全身上下都有点恶心的吗？”  
Eduardo觉得自己从头到脚都黏糊糊的，不过现在他管不了这么多，他只想和Mark的身体紧紧地贴在一起，“你还真是爱干净啊，”Eduardo说道，睁开了双眼。  
“我没有，不过你不是爱干净吗？还记得2003年那场西装外套惨案吗？我现在还会梦到呢，Wardo。”Mark面无表情地说道，但是他的眼神在笑。  
“我记得。”Eduardo试着让自己听起来严肃地回答道，但是显然他失败了，“那时候我的干洗费账单简直可怕，我觉得干洗店老板大概觉得我是个连环杀手或者是其他什么的。”  
“这大概和Dustin之前打电话问他们怎么把血迹从紫天鹅绒上去掉也有关系。”  
“他应该庆幸我没从他开始大杀特杀。”  
“最坏的家伙总要留到最后一个不是吗？”  
Eduardo大笑了起来，然后看到Mark的嘴角因为他的笑容而扬起。他望着Mark然后想到，或是说他让自己想到，“tenho saudades tuas（I miss you）”他不知道他是不是停止过这么想，但是这种感觉甚至比我想念你（I miss you）更强烈。  
当他还小的时候，他妈妈经常和他说她不仅仅想念巴西，她更渴望着那儿，那不仅仅是一个地方而更是家，带着一种根深蒂固的感觉。但是当他们在迈阿密几年后再回去旅行时，她看上去失望了。  
“我觉得那种感觉不同了。”她说道。  
Eduardo那时候真的不太明白。直到他在哈佛的最后一年，尽管他还在哈佛而且他还有Chris和其他的朋友们，凤凰俱乐部、投资者协会、国际象棋还有犹太兄弟会，那感觉却和Mark还有Dustin在的时候不一样了。和他们四个在柯克兰宿舍时的感觉不一样了。  
但他仍然经常会有一会儿觉得渴望，当他想起之前在哈佛的那些之日，当他允许自己想起Mark的时候。并不是诉讼期间或是之后的Mark（那时他必须好好学着怎么想到他，他得控制并训练自己），而是哈佛时期的Mark。那时候Mark是他最好的朋友。他爱着、想念着Mark就好像他TM丢了只手臂似的。Eduardo总是带着喜忧参半的怀旧之情想念着那样的Mark。  
如果是Mark说出来的话应该会用些不同的、不太精确的词来形容，但是他显然也对他们从前那样快乐的日子还有Eduardo抱有相同的感觉。  
但是事实是，他们再也不能回去从前的日子了。时间无法倒流，而且他们的记忆大概也被美化过了。他们的曾经可能根本没有这么美好。这只是罗曼蒂克化的、难以达到的对他们以前关系的想法，但是现在事情已经不同了。  
然后Eduardo开始觉得——这也不坏。他们并不完美，即使在Facebook之前。因为他们之间即使有互相理解、自然产生的火花还有发自内心的爱意，他们之间还是有些问题、不平衡还有不健康的行为。那不是些大问题不过Eduardo有时候喜欢假装那是。Mark是个自恋的家伙总是索取而从不付出，而Eduardo就像个受害者那样无助。事情不总是非黑即白的。  
就像是Dustin说的，他们不再是孩子了。Eduardo想相信他们从那时候开始就长大了，他觉得他们已经能够以包容与温暖来面对这困难重重的世界了。

20.d  
也许他错了，也许他不能相信Mark，也许Eduardo会再次被伤害。那种可能性仍然存在，而且依然使他的心掉到谷底而且令他急于逃走隐藏来保护自己。尽管Mark已经证明了他曾经关心Eduardo并且现在仍关心着，Eduardo对他来说很重要并且是那个他想要与之度过一生的人，而且他没有——真的没有改变过这个想法，但是他已经——成熟了很多。尽管如此，Eduardo依然害怕相信他。  
但是另外一种想法更糟糕。Eduardo不想让过去的事情支配他，或是让沮丧和苦涩压倒他，让他因为害怕被伤害而一次又一次地推开身边的人。在股份稀释之后他就是那个样子，但那只让他更痛苦。后来他就学会了同时保持谨慎和乐观。也许Mark还没有得到他的信任——但是至少他现在已经有机会了。  
最谨慎而合理的方法就是在事情复杂化之前重建他们的友谊，但是Eduardo相当肯定这艘友谊的小船已经扬帆起航了，而且还带着各种不计后果的性事。继续无视这个只会让事情更糟糕，而他们已经有一团儿破事要处理了。现在的最佳选择就是把话说开了。  
好吧，Eduardo想道。好吧，就这么做。  
Eduardo笑着起身，飞速地在Mark唇上点了点然后说道，“待这儿别动。”  
Mark眨了眨眼，看上去就好像他也不确定刚刚发生了什么。Eduardo走进了套房的浴室里但结果那是个客房。他把纸巾沾湿了然后给他们俩都清理了干净。如果Mark的眼神说想要用另一种方法的话，Eduardo会用舌头舔净Mark的腹部的，好吧，大概那会是下一次了。  
“如果不是Sean家的话我大概会有罪恶感的。”Eduardo在擦完后说道。  
Mark看上去依然很困惑，就好像他在计算他进入贤者时间的几率似的，但是他并没有错过Eduardo说的任何一个字，“你应该为了无论是哪个做清洁的家伙而有罪恶感。”  
Eduardo的眼睛睁大了，“Shit”，也许他应该至少在水槽里洗一下那个毛巾的……  
Mark翻了个白眼，但是Eduardo瞥到了Mark的酒窝昙花一现，“只有你才会这么认真，Wardo。”  
Eduardo无可奈何地笑了笑，但是，说到些更严肃的问题，“我不想让我自己像个坏了的唱片机一样反复问同一个问题，但是……你说的那些，都是真心的，对吗？”他问道，因为甚至直到现在，在他决定跨出这一步的时候，他依然渴望着安心。  
Mark的眼神检阅着他，锐利得就好像他想看出Eduardo到底在想什么，但是他的声音很平静，“我说的话从来都是真心的。”  
那大概是真的，Eduardo想到。Mark话里的意思对别人来说总是有些模糊，但他总是相信他说的，“我也是真心的。”  
Mark有点脸红。Eduardo不应该觉得他看上去可爱极了因为他才刚刚把自己清理干净而他的脖子上仍然留下了Mark在他皮肤上厮磨吮吸的痕迹。然而——  
“你……”Mark说道，然后就没有然后了，就好像他真的想不出来说什么或是该先说点什么。  
“所以我在想我们应该继续保持交流——理想上来说，更多交流——在我还在寻找办公地点在纽约和——”  
Mark坐了起来突然说道，“你已经要离开了吗？”  
“为了工作，”Eduardo在Mark给了他一个锐利的表情时承认道，“我的确觉得一些距离会对我们俩都好。”  
Mark轻哼道，“基于什么？先例吗？”  
“我只想试着慢慢来，Mark。而且显然我们马上在一起有点难度。所以没错，我觉得我们之间有点距离慢慢聊聊会很不错，这样就不会以仓促而结尾了。”Mark只是看着他，Eduardo说道，“但是没错，我也想证明历史不是总会重复的。”

20.e  
之后他就像他说的是不是有些太……直白了？他说的有点儿像他对Mark没信心所以Mark得证明他自己或是其他什么的？如果那时他刚刚说的话，shit，Mark还在看着他而Eduardo现在准备收回那些话了。  
“我是说我们两个，Mark，我们两个都要——”  
“当你说‘试着’的时候，”Mark飞速说道，他看着Eduardo就好像他盯着他那能够改变世界的代码一样一心一意，“你的意思是什么？试着……”Mark可见地咽了咽口水，“准确地来说，试什么？”  
“这个，”Eduardo说道，在他们俩之间做着收拾，“我想试着……不去忽视它。我想试着……看看继续下去会怎么样。”Mark的表情没有改变依然疑惑，Eduardo直接说道，“就像是约会那样的，Mark。”  
Mark眨了眨眼，“Oh”他说道，带着不可置信而安静的声线，就好像好奇一般。  
“那不会很轻松，而且我们还有一堆事情要解决……但是没错，我想试试。”也许Eduardo在Mark担心的、对抗他自己的不安全感方面没有他想象的那么熟练，但是他还是情不自禁地问道，“你不想试试吗？”  
Mark的表情就好像是在说他简直不能相信这是一个严肃的问题。“我当然想，我——这简直太荒唐了——我是说，真的，Wardo，难道现在还不算明显吗？”  
因为Mark依然还是Mark，他仍然不擅长从别人的角度看看。  
“我们本可以……我不知道，做炮友或者其他什么的。”  
“难道我看起来很像浪漫喜剧里的白痴英雄吗？”  
Eduardo难以自抑地扬起了一个笑容。“好吧，好吧。这仅供参考。我很高兴你同意了我对你‘说出来’的建议，所以这次也通用，好吗？如果你有时候直接告诉你在想什么而不是默默暗示然后因为我没理解你的意思就生气就好了。只是……直接说出来就好。”  
“我一直想说我始终觉得你是我的朋友，这应该是你一直以来想听的。”Mark说道，“你不会想——如果我说些其他的话你也许不会相信我……其他的……之前你没有听进去的。”  
Eduardo的愉悦一瞬间消失了。不马上生气对他来说真是一场内心的斗争。他不想读懂Mark声音中的指责，不想回忆上一次他们有关于这个的真吵也不想思考Mark是不是一直这么固执永远不会退让。Eduardo深呼吸了一口气然后提醒自己不要直接给Mark的意思或是想法下定义。但是——  
“让我盲目地相信你太不公平了，Mark，”Eduardo无精打采地说，Mark撇了撇嘴但是没有反驳，“而且我不确定你说我之前没听的是什么。”  
他可以猜一猜，但是如果他们开始说到广告有关的事情，那就会变成……好吧。那是他们得谈谈的事情，但是Eduardo觉得他现在还没准备好这个。  
理所当然的，Mark直白地说，“我们因为广告争吵过多少次了，Wardo？我又叫你来加州多少次了？”  
“我不是唯一一个没有听别人话的人，Mark。你对我退出实习一点儿也不关心，你把我忘在了机场，你无视了我对Sean的保守看法而且从没说过他和你们住一起还开始准备——”  
“Sean现在是你的朋友了。”  
“那又怎么样？那并不代表我对他不靠谱和吸毒的看法是错的，而且你直接忽视了这些却连个解释都没有。”  
“Sean很有经验而且对Facebook的发展很有帮助——”  
“而且你崇拜他。”  
Mark粗声呼了一口气，听上去有些恼火。“我……也许我崇拜过他……一点点……在最开始的时候。即使没有你夸大，让我想起来这个也足够尴尬了，Eduardo。没去机场接你那真的是我的失误。”  
“而你经常这么做。”Eduardo指出，听上去没有他曾经那么苦涩了。他想起Chris曾经对他说，“我有时候在想Mark是不是把他对你的爱恋隐藏的太深了以至于有时候他走得太远了，藏得太多了，所以看起来表现得比他想要的还要疏远。”

20.f  
“难道不是因为你父亲的话你根本就不会去那个愚蠢的实习吗？”Mark说道，“真不好意思我有时候会独断专行而不是一直听你的有关于广告、纽约、还有Christy的事情。那和你不听我关于不想要广告和想让我的CFO在帕罗奥图不在一个级别上，或者说——或者说最后你终于来了而我说了我……那是我几乎要告诉你我……然后你却表现得像是你从来没听过我的话一样。”  
Eduardo闭上了双眼躺回了床上，双臂遮住了面庞。他得好好想想这样他和Mark才不会绕着圈子争吵。  
“好吧。”Eduardo说道，“好吧，所以我们俩谁都没听谁的。我们那时候糟透了。与其争论谁是错的，不如说好别再犯那样错了？”  
“那很简单不是吗？”  
“不，那一点儿都不简单，因为你不喜欢听我说我对相信你这件事有一定难度而我不喜欢听——”  
“你想要听我解释稀释（股份）的事情而且觉得那会神奇地让事情变好，”Mark打断他，“你不想听任何其他什么的。”  
Eduardo的手臂滑下脸颊，看着Mark紧绷的肩膀和固执的后背，他的姿势和他的话一样脆弱。他的眼神中透着怒火。Eduardo突然意识到Mark也在害怕着——害怕去希望、害怕去相信、害怕没有原谅就好像Eduardo害怕重蹈覆辙一样。  
Eduardo坐了起来然后用双臂从背后环住了Mark，然后把额头靠在了Mark消瘦的肩膀上。Mark难以置信地变得更紧张了，甚至紧张到不能呼吸。Eduardo记得Mark从不喜欢拥抱。他最多忍受拍肩或是搭背，而少数几次Eduardo拥抱他的时候他僵硬得和块木板似的。之前，Eduardo总是抱一下就放开了。因为那有点尴尬也有点可爱。而现在他抱得更紧了，知道他感到Mark开始呼吸并且开始小小地放松了下来。  
“你简直是个疯子。”Mark说道，但完全没有在攻击或是取笑。Mark听上去就好像他只是在Eduardo想要试试的时候配合了一下，就好像Eduardo做了什么完全无法想象的、难以言喻而美妙绝伦的事情。  
Eduardo抬起了头这样他就能在Mark的耳边轻声地说话了。“Mark，我不觉得有任何事情能魔法般地让一切变好。”他感受到了Mark的脊柱在他的胸膛里僵硬了起来。Eduardo靠得更近而且抱得更紧了。他的嘴唇在Mark的锁骨上摩挲着，“那种想法既天真又愚蠢，我很久之前就没有那么想过了。但是无论解释是什么……我只想听你说。”  
Eduardo做了个深呼吸，他感受到Mark在他的怀里呼吸加速，他的嘴唇感受到了Mark加快的心跳。  
“我想听你说，”Eduardo重复道，“没必要是现在。现在我在情感上有点儿精疲力竭了，也许下一次会更合适。但是我们最后总要谈谈这个的，Mark，这没法逃避。我知道你觉得无论什么解释我都不会喜欢的，但是——但是你对我之前的反应就错估了。你以为我不想要知道你对我有感觉——”  
“你不想的。”Mark坚持道。  
“我一开始是不想。因为我有点吓到了而且没有想过你对我会同时有那个和友情，我以为那只是你不关心我的另一个说法。所以我也错了。”  
“你误判了我的动机，”Mark说道，不是指责而更像是出乎意料，“而我误判了你的反应。哈。”  
“所以也许你对我对其他事情的反应也是错误的呢？”Eduardo提议道。  
“也许吧。”Mark呼吸着。Eduardo闭上了双眼来感受着这一切，但是Mark紧接着说道，“所以我们现在能不抱着了吗？”

20.g  
Eduardo大笑着然后松开了怀抱，推着Mark的肩膀，“毁气氛啊，Mark。”  
“呃，‘气氛’？你偷用贺曼公司的台词吗？”  
“放屁。”  
“聪明的一击，Wardo。”  
“而且我觉得也许你不喜欢我抱你是因为这样你有些下流的想法。”Eduardo说道，看着Mark咬着下嘴唇身体变得有趣地发红，“没错吧，这个我们以后再说说，不是现在，因为——我想试试慢慢来，所有的……”  
“你的双关语真是惊人，”Mark说道。他想让自己听上去讽刺些，不过他的眼神看着Eduardo的方式就好像要把他再压倒一遍那样。  
那感觉引人入胜极了，但是Eduardo提醒自己——慢慢来。他站了起来，评论道，“我有些惊讶没有人进来，呃，试着调解或者其他什么的。”  
“或者试图威胁我，把我五马分尸，”Mark在他们走出去的时候说道。在Eduardo给了他一个古怪的探寻的表情之后Mark耸了耸肩，“Chris还有他的‘友好会谈’，还有我很肯定Suzana大概会和他一伙儿，因为她看着我的样子每次都像马上要变身成《异形》里的雷普利似的。”  
Eduardo笑了起来因为——没错，Suzana的保护欲简直吓人，而且感谢上帝，Mark终于以兄妹般的或是出于母性的关怀而不是性吸引力来看待Suzana对他的保护欲了。“你知道的，Dustin有时候对我也是一样的……”

21.a  
他们大概骗不过任何人，Eduardo想。  
当他和Mark回到Sean的后院的时候，Eduardo已经换上了他的浴袍。尽管没有他的外套、领带和袜子，他身上的印记也都遮盖住了。他和Mark看上去都很得体，如果没有人自己看他们的嘴唇的话。然后Chris看了他们一眼，默默嘟囔着世风日下，Dustin直接喝了一杯，Sean带着可恶的窃笑而Suzana危险地眯起了眼睛。  
感谢Sean出声阻止了一切有可能令人不适的发问，“Hey Eduardo，我打算开始烧烤而且我知道你喜欢烹饪，虽然你的技术简直——”  
“所以你在请求我帮忙。”  
“呃……如果你想要我自己准备的话。”  
“你得离任何能着火的东西远些。”Eduardo在回头看Mark前指着Sean严肃地说，“为了所有人的安全考虑，我觉得我应该帮他准备烧烤。”  
“当然。”Mark立即同意道，“虽然我知道你应该不会在泡麦片的时候引发火灾吧。”  
通常情况下Eduardo会很好奇那怎么可能，但那是Sean就足够说明这件事了。  
“Mark！”Dustin大声喊道，“过来过来，让我和你BB一下Chris以外的家伙！”  
“谁？”  
“他叫Thomas，Dustin。”Chris恼怒地说道。  
“他就是恶魔莱利而你是个天使；他就是离子侠而你是绿灯侠；他就是个金酸莓奖得主（Ashton Kutcher）而你就是个经验老道的演员（Charlie Sheen）。”  
“所以你觉得我像Charlie Sheen？ Sean还在这儿呢？”Chris一点儿都不优雅地急忙说着，声音听上去十拿九稳。  
“Hey！”Sean一脸被冒犯地喊道，“我才没那么老！你们太无情了兄弟们。”  
“……Thomas是那个要代替Chris的公关？”Eduardo猜测道。  
Mark耸了耸肩然后就被拖进了Chris和Dustin的斗嘴之中了。Eduardo帮Sean处理着牛排还得忍受他关于“自己的房子里发生了什么”和“Eduardo看上去不怎么可疑的总是看向Mark方向的目光”的喋喋不休。  
（Mark也一直看向他，带着一种难以置信的愉悦，就像他有点儿难以相信他被允许这么看Eduardo一样。）  
晚饭的话题从谁该赢得上一届奥斯卡的最佳影片到欧洲的经济灾难再到Sean被“礼貌地要求”不再进入秘鲁。  
然后Dustin觉得既然这儿有泳池、而且他们在加州，所以他们应该在水里玩个游戏。然后他和Suzana对阵Sean和他女友来了场水中决斗（一人坐在另一人肩膀上在水里打闹），然后Eduardo、Mark和Chris在一边儿无情地取笑他们。到太阳开始下山的时候Eduardo的肚子都笑得痛了。  
“喔，这听上去像是个不错的主意。”Mark在Dustin和Chris说加入水中的老鹰捉小鸡（Sharks and minnows）游戏的时候直截了当地说。“一堆醉鬼在水里追逐打闹抓对方，哪能出什么差错呢？”  
“Wardo，”Chris在Eduardo大笑时说道，“如果发生了任何事，你就是我们的救生员啊。”  
“好吧，我的责任。”Eduardo干巴巴地说，而当他收到了Mark感激的笑容时说道“棒极了。”  
“还有你，”Chris盯着Mark说道，“不准干扰他。”  
“你不用担心这个，我会建议Wardo不要冒着在你恐慌和挥舞双手的时候被拖下去的危险下水的。”  
Chris越过了他然后表演了一个在某些喝多了人的眼中令人惊讶且印象深刻的完美跳水。

21.b  
Eduardo和Mark轻声对话着。Mark和Eduardo闲聊着，从Facebook到大事纪年表再到拉尼娜现象，不过气氛并不随意或轻松。Eduardo感觉有些飘飘然，带着些紧张、惊讶与希冀。他的注意力一直在被池水波光粼粼所映衬下的如月光般苍白的Mark的肌肤，他眼中闪过的明亮之色，还有他那堪比赛车般的思绪。  
带着终于停下的自我挣扎的欣慰；带着对于远距离恋爱的恐慌疑惑；带着他和Mark终于弄明白的事情以及性事；带着许多漫无边际的、对那种性事的紧张却又令人兴奋的思考；带着对他们不可避免的出柜之后新闻媒体、商业圈子还有他们家人（哦天哪，他的父亲）的反应的担忧；带着他们如何在对方和生活之间取得平衡的好奇——工作 vs. 生活，还有慢慢来的需要 vs. 弥补过去的时间的欲望。还有他们那么容易就在一起 vs. 也许他们在一起的方式是错的。  
Eduardo在星星出来时问道。“你只喝了一杯啤酒是吗？几个小时之前那杯？”  
“对，还在晚餐的时候。”  
Eduardo还记得，那时候他把思绪都丢在了Mark拿着酒杯小啜一口的模样上了。“你能开车的，对吗？我是说——我知道Chris开车来了，我也没想要你偷他的车或是其他什么的，但是显然他今天开不了了。Suzy明天要飞回去，所以我们马上要走了，她走之后我和客户有一个午间会议，之后公司还有一个视频会议，再之后我就得飞纽约了。我知道你肯定很想回去工作但是我有点儿想说说话，呃，只有我们俩，所以我想——”  
“我能载你的。”Mark在Eduardo紧张地试图不去强求他的时候说道，“Wardo。我能载你的，所以就别说你那些个语法起飞的长难句了。”  
“只有一句长难句好吗，Mark。以及，让我提醒提醒你什么是五十步笑百步……”  
去酒店的行程并不是……Eduardo生命中最舒适的一次。  
Suzana从后座探向他和Mark中间然后直白地、沉默地打量着他们俩。  
Mark也很安静，Eduardo几乎要相信他就像看起来那么平静了——几乎要带着他那熟悉的胃部的扭曲感好奇了：他真的在意我妈？——如果Eduardo没有注意到Mark方向盘上紧握的指尖（紧握着以防止颤动）以及Mark从上车之后就再也没有向他的方向投去一眼（在Suzana的审视下）。  
Mark在紧张着。  
无论怎么说，Eduardo觉得那有些太不真实了。在所有人之中只有他能让Mark这么紧张。这听起来有些自大且让人激动，以及天哪，在Mark的事情上他简直变成了一个十四岁的小姑娘不是吗？  
那是他脑海中的另一部分（那仍然害怕以及没有从怨恨中解放出来的部分）仍然叫嚣着Mark没有权力紧张。如果非要有一个人对这新生的、易碎的关系感到恐惧的话，那个人也应该是Eduardo。Mark需要担心什么呢，说真的？Eduardo做的难道会和从前Mark对他做的那些事情一样吗？  
但是他脑海中的绝大部分——已经长大并且接受过治疗后拒接被恐惧和苦涩控制的那部分——记得在纽约小巷的那部分（“你从没那么想过我，你也从没想过——”），在他酒店房间里的（“你想要——你想要打我的脸告诉我我永远不能得到我想要的感情，就好像我不知道一样——”），还有他们这么多年来第一次电话（“我不知道你现在想要什么。”）。那部分就像Mark一直在尝试的那样，抚平了Mark的担忧，并且以一种奇怪的方式，也安抚了Eduardo。

21.c  
Mark把车停在了酒店门口。  
“Zukerberg，”Suzana在后座说道，“如果你再伤害他，我就把你的蛋蛋割下来做成耳环。”  
Eduardo发出了一声羞耻的叹息，Mark在后视镜里和Suzana对视道，“成交。”  
“我已经有个妈妈还有一个经常试图像妈妈那样教导我的律师了，”Eduardo在她跨出车门的时候说道，“我不想再来一个老妈了。”  
“拜托别把我和你妈妈做对比。尽管Gretchen棒极了。”Suzana指出然后又警告道，“记着你早上会告诉我所有的事情的。”  
“你也一样。”Eduardo似有所指地说。她还有不少需要解释的，“晚安。”  
“明天。（Até amanhã）”  
Eduardo回到Mark这儿时摇着头，在车里昏暗的光线下，他看见Mark的表情在对上Eduardo双眼的时候更像是愉悦而非生气。  
“所以，”Eduardo说道，调整着姿势这样他就能面对着Mark了，“你知道我几周之后就要回新加坡了，对吗？”  
Mark点了点头。  
“准备好搬来美国可能还要几个月。”  
“我知道。”  
“以及我在之后一两个月里都不知道最终我会到哪个城市。”  
“嗯。”  
“然后就会变成我会住在两个地方，以及在两个北美办公室来来回回的日子，无论他们在哪儿。”  
“Wardo，我已经知道了。”  
Eduardo点了点头，“我只是想……想说在这段时间里，我们能有的就只是这样半长距离的关系了。我只是想……想把这个说出来作为……呃，未来潜在的问题。”  
“好。”Mark咬着嘴唇，那有点儿让人分心，“但是你会回来的把？在你去新加坡之前，你会回来这儿？”  
“对，参加股东大会。”  
“噢。当然了，对，那——那没错。”  
“不。我不是说——我——”Eduardo呼了一口气，对他们彼此都对这件事的古怪情绪有些恼怒。那更像是一种保证，保证他们有些用力过度的交流，因为他们终于开始尝试着交流了。“我想在帕罗奥图再待一段时间。我已经和Ava说了多一周的时间，不过她大概只会给我几天，我很确定在谈判这个方面我总是赢不过她。不过我会见你的……你知道的，股东大会之后。”  
“我能……”Mark舔了舔唇，“我能去机场接你？”  
从现实角度来说，这想法有些……好吧有些傻。在股东大会那天，CEO不应该从他繁忙的日程表里抽出一个或者两个小时来接以为可以简单地使用接机服务的股东。  
（而且历史也不会重演。）  
“那会很棒，”Eduardo尽量平稳地说道，他想着，想到他觉得他就好像在抱住Mark还是把舌头钻进Mark的喉咙里一样犹豫不决。  
他一定笑得看上去傻极了，因为Mark看着他抱怨着，“停。”  
“停什么？”Eduardo问道，直白地骚扰着他。  
“别看着我就好像我是白雪公主而你是树林里的、想要围着我唱歌的小动物一样。”  
“抱歉，”Eduardo毫无诚意地说道，“我只是不知道你能这么……”Eduardo幸福地笑道，“……这么甜蜜。”  
Mark发出了一声窒息的声音，“别说了。”  
“你脸红了。”  
“Wardo。”  
“如果我有相机的话……”  
“如果我有枪的话。”  
“白雪公主不能射杀森林里的小动物，Mark。”  
Mark轻哼道，“那会让电影有趣十倍不止。我不觉得枪有什么不好，而且那剧情里有个想要杀自己孩子的国王还有个恋尸癖王子。不过那比虐待动物好些……”  
“好吧，好吧。你一点儿都不甜心，忘了我说的吧。”Eduardo大笑着说道，“我之后会给你发我的航班信息的。以及，呃，也许你可以在我离开新加坡之前来玩？”

21.d  
“可以。”Mark说道，他的声音带着保证、平静而又确定。  
Eduardo多久没有见过Mark带着冷静而自信的保证了？那过去太久了以至于Eduardo有点儿惊讶于记起Mark在暴风眼中心镇定的模样了。  
（Mark也不是真的那么镇定，无论怎么说，不是那么——他不是那么像他经常假装的那么无情。）  
“我会让Nadia给Ava打电话的，”Mark说道，“她会BB我改了行程，不过我已经提前告诉她了，真的。而且……如果我们会有可能的隔阂，呃，我应该……我会吃醋，所以我们最好现在就把话说开（exclusive conversation），即使我知道你不想太快我也不想强迫你这样，不过我想现在知道答案，无论那是什么，而不是在你离开的那几周胡思乱想。”  
即使在Mark的标准里，这段话的速度都突破了记录。  
“我觉得我们的关系是排他的（exclusive），”Eduardo说道，然后在他和自己隐隐的不安——你假设了太多了（再一次），你读错了（再一次），你会被伤害的（这次会更糟）——斗争之前，他问道，“你不这么认为吗？”  
Mark给了他一个不焦虑的眼神，“如果我不认为的话我为什么要提这个？但是你，你……你……”他对Eduardo比着手势就好像那解释就足够了。“……你。”  
“好吧，这时候我得给我朋友打个电话或者让观众投票看看有没有人能解密你这个姿势了，Mark。”  
Mark没有用他过时的引用来反击的时候Eduardo知道他是认真的而且很有可能已经在沮丧的边缘了。“我知道你的自尊心不会让你明白这个，”Mark突然道，“但是真的，Eduardo，有多少人经常搭讪你？你睡了多少家伙？拜托别回答最后一个问题。”  
在那一瞬间，快到就像Mark的语速一样，Eduardo感到震惊、恼怒、开心、愉悦以及同情。感谢上帝他没有笑，因为无论这听起来有多荒谬Mark却不觉得，而且他现在也不应该嘲笑这个。Mark在他的唇枪舌剑和城墙高筑的防御下少见的脆弱依然激起了Eduardo的保护欲。  
他不再怨恨或和这个斗争了。  
但是，他有些疏于让Mark安心了，所以他回答了慢了些而Mark又重新开始——  
“而且，该死的，你完全都没意识到你对别人有多好——”  
“我只被你吸引，”Eduardo毫不犹豫且毫无为难地说道，“对此我很肯定。”  
Mark脸红了，Eduardo想要触碰他颧骨的颜色来看看那在他的指尖会不会红得发烫。  
Eduardo温柔地注视着他。  
因为——没错，Mark依然了解他。Mark知道他会太过努力来取悦别人；Mark知道他有时候难以分清“好人”和“备胎（doormat）”的区别；Mark知道他有时候在做出选择前会放任自己。  
但是比这更多——事实上Mark在承认坦白他以前有时候会利用Eduardo的这些倾向。Mark在说他知道自己做了什么，他不应该做那些，也不想再这么做的。  
“Mark，”Eduardo严肃地说，“我没有屈服于任何什么。我也没想用我们的‘排他的关系’来——来取悦你或是其他什么的。我想要这个因为我们之间随意的关系听起来简直糟透了，也因为我也会吃醋嫉妒。我想要这个因为我想要你，我想要这个。”  
这听起来既情绪化又戏剧化但Eduardo每个字都是认真的。他之前很容易吸引其他人，他和其他人有更多的共同语言，他和其他人有更稳定、更简单且驯服的亲密关系。  
但是Eduardo的欲望从没像对待Mark那样强烈。那种原始的、持续不断的、巨大而令人吃惊的欲望。

21.e  
安全带解开的声音响了一下。Mark靠过来吻了他。  
有那么一秒感觉有些奇怪。那是一些Eduardo在几个小时前他们温存时没注意到的，Mark的嘴唇比从前更加薄且粗糙了些。他们接吻时他的胡茬戳的痒痒的让Eduardo有些不习惯。他们接吻的角度也有些尴尬。Mark半弯着腰越过变速杆而座位上的安全带栓因为他们的靠近而戳到了Eduardo的臀部里。  
但是Eduardo已经花了很长的（不健康的）时间来看着Mark的唇了，并且现在他想着他的胡茬以一种他从未想过的方式燃烧（激动）着。Eduardo转了转座椅然后一把抓住Mark的T恤把他拽了过来，这样就有更好的角度来将Mark红润的、被咬疼的下唇含进嘴巴。Mark发出了一声又如雷鸣般在身体中回响的低吼。他们真的像一对高中生情侣那样在车里就搞了起来。  
有那么一瞬间，Eduardo想把他慢慢来的决心丢得一干二净。显然，他注意到当他把胯部贴到Mark那里品尝着他的呻吟时，Eduardo显然已经疯魔了。他们已经浪费了那么久的时间，在他们分开几周前来一次又会怎么样呢？为什么不合Mark一起去他酒店的套房里呢？  
如果太快的话，你很有可能把事情变得一团糟。Eduardo脑中的声音提前道。那声音听起来有点像Chris和吴医生的结合体，有点儿怪，但这并不改变那声音说得很对的事实。该死的。  
Eduardo不情愿地放开了手。Mark对他眨了眨眼，瞳孔放大着。Eduardo得有意识地不去再把Mark拉近些。“我们应该停下了。”Eduardo以一种他自己都没法相信的语气说道。  
但是Mark点了点头然后退回了他的座位，或者说，如果不是Eduardo依然攥着他的T恤的话他会退回他的座位。  
Eduardo不情愿地放开了手。他们两人都静默了一会儿，车里只有两人试图平复呼吸的声音。  
“你要像这样走进酒店大堂吗？”Mark最终问道。  
Eduardo可悲地看着自己的大腿根处，“我猜我能把我的外套放在身前挡一挡。”Eduardo脱下外套，他能感觉Mark的眼神随着他的动作移动着，“至少我一会儿就能打飞机了。”  
“天哪，那一点儿用都没有，Wardo。”  
Eduardo一点儿都不害羞地咧嘴笑了，“我到了纽约会打电话给你的，好吗？”  
Mark点了点头。他的指尖戳着座椅上的布，他的视线从Eduardo的眼睛移到他的嘴唇然后再回到他的眼睛上去。  
Eduardo打开了车门，“开回去的时候小心些。”  
“没错。我不会在高速上因为想你在做什么而分心的。”  
Eduardo半踏出去的腿僵住了，“Shit，我没——也许你应该——”  
Mark轻哼道，“显然我在开玩笑——”  
“嗯但是——”  
“Eduardo。这听起来可能很震惊，不过对于你关心的那个，事实上我对延迟高潮很有经验。”  
“你对你安全的顾虑太轻率了，Mark。”  
“你老是说我对任何事情都很轻率。现在不要试图诱惑我抓住这个机会去你的房间了。”  
好吧，日了狗了，Eduardo想道。他本可以抓住这个机会的，但他没有，就好像之前Eduardo松手的时候他没有反对，就像他同意Eduardo的慢慢来的决定。Eduardo脸上浮现出了一个傻傻的有些尴尬的笑容，不过他试图让自己的声音听上去干巴巴些，“你和圣人一样禁欲啊。”  
“如果你一直这么看我的话我想我马上就要破功了。”  
Eduardo咯咯笑了起来然后下了车。他关上了车门然后弯下腰隔着打开的窗户和Mark说，“到家给我发条短信这样我就知道你安全到家了。”  
“你对这个太认真了——”  
“别在你到停车场之前发短信。不准一边开车一边发信息。”  
“我们才正式开始恋爱关系六个小时你已经开始唠叨我了。”Mark说道。也许他应该有些恼怒。但他的声音里完全没有。

21.f  
“我以前也总唠叨你。”Eduardo指出。他听起来也并不恼怒而是更多深情，“你总是完全无视你的健康和安全。”  
“晚安，Wardo。”  
“安。”Eduardo看着Mark的车开远直到他不能看到为止，然后他把他的外套挡在身前然后进了酒店。  
20分钟以及一次高潮之后，Eduardo收到了一条短信：我完成了一边硬着一边飙车回家的难以言喻的危险壮举。那简直举世震惊，我知道。  
感谢你让我知道这个，Eduardo回复道，自撸愉快 🙂  
九分钟之后，Eduardo收到了回复：被一个表情打开了人生的最低谷。  
Eduardo带着微笑进入了梦想，这一夜他睡得比这几个月任何一晚上都要好。  
当他们的早餐上齐，服务生走开之后，Eduardo直奔主题，“我之前告诉过你我们在那时不要和Mark吵架，不是吗？”  
“你的确这么说过，”Suzana边往她的西柚上撒黑莓蜂蜜边同意道。  
“你们俩当场争吵基本上是我最糟糕的梦魇了。当然，就好像是我父亲和Mark吵架那样糟糕。”  
“当然。”  
“然后你同意了但你没做到。难道是因为想让我血管气炸吗？”  
“我做到也遵守我的承诺了。”  
如果Eduardo嘴里不是有烟熏三文鱼和菠菜的话他就会发出轻哼了，“你怎么遵守的，Suzana？你在深思熟虑地挑衅他——”  
“这两者不一样。”  
“文字游戏。”  
“这叫策略。”Suzana纠正道。她在喝着她的浓咖啡时审视着他，但是她的目光非同寻常地温柔。“Eduardo。几年前，我最好的朋友告诉我他经历了背叛和心碎。他告诉我那段友谊对他来说是一切，而当他丢了它的时候那几乎毁了他。他告诉我那太难了，去度过那段时光，去向前看，去重新建立一个不被悲剧和他从前爱的那个人所淹没的生活。”  
“Suzy……”  
“然后后来有一天，我最好的朋友告诉我，他的前任朋友，那个他那么爱却又伤他那么深的朋友，对他感兴趣。他告诉我他也对那位一样感兴趣而且他们甚至鬼混了几次。他告诉我他想重新和那个男人成为朋友。我知道他并不是——他想要的比友谊更多。那把他吓到了但是不会阻止他。我怎么能不担心呢？”  
“担心是一回事，但是试图破坏——”  
“不是破坏。那是策略。我想要看看——而且更重要的是让我最好的朋友看看——Mark Zukerberg是不是和他从前一样那么自私，还是已经成长到值得第二次机会。”  
Eduardo重重地咽下了食物看向了一边，“所以你挑衅了他。”  
“如果他毫无顾忌地反抗了，那就表明他完全不考虑你的感受，不是吗？如果相反，他对我过于谄媚——”  
“——那就证明他并不诚实而且玩弄人心，因为他大概是胆小的反义词。另一方面来说，如果他坚持自己并且证明了他的自制力的话，那只可能是为了你，而且你能发现这个。”  
Eduardo在喝拿铁的时候沉思着，“这不能解释为什么你想让他嫉妒。”  
Suzana耸耸肩，“对他最大的威胁就是我们俩的关系超过友谊，这样事情就会变得明了起来。我想看看如果我加大赌注他会怎么应对。他没有反击，而且你也注意到了……最后。我发现那会让你在最终正式决定约会的时候少紧张些。”  
换句话说，Suzana想要Mark在“确认Eduardo最害怕的事情（此处指Mark还和以前一样没有改变）”和“给予他更多的理由去希望、去相信”中做出选择。  
鉴于最后的结果，Eduardo也没办法生她的气了。

21.g  
“你有时候真像个可怕的不择手段的政治家，Suzy。”  
“Eduardo，拜托，这只是冰山一角。”  
“我开始怀疑祖国的花朵们会因为介绍你和Sean认识而谴责我了。”  
“我是不是该因为在和他交换号码的时候放弃了我不朽的灵魂而感到担心啊？”  
“你应该为了他甩了他那天的女朋友马上来勾搭你而担心，”一个可怕的念头涌上了Eduardo的心头，“哦我的天哪，拜托千万别和他约会。Sean会背叛你然后你会杀了他的。我会因为是帮凶进监狱的……我可不能进监狱Suzy，你看看他们都穿的什么？”  
“没错，那简直是监狱里最糟糕的部分了。”Suzana翻了个白眼，“让我提醒你我把监狱风云的DVD借给你了。而且真的，就好像Zukerberg不会弄坏你似的。”  
“无论怎么说，你刚刚给我建立了一个新的梦魇。真是谢谢你啊。”  
“你应该少担心些想象中我的约会日常多担心些你最近自己的发展。”  
“我在担心啊。”Eduardo承认道。  
让Mark比从前（拥有的、利用的、打碎的）更多地占据他的心他的感情这件事不像之前那么可怕了，不过如果让Eduardo说他不紧张的话他就是个骗子、是个傻瓜。  
“老实说，我对Mark的感觉一直在紧张和兴奋间摇摆不定，在离开的时候又在放松和失望间摇摆不定。一方便来说，如果能待在一起的话会很好，如果有些像——比如蜜月期之类的或是无论什么——但是另一方面来说，我觉得我们需要些时间和距离来……适应，你知道的。”  
Suzana同情地点了点头任他宣泄着情感。  
当他把她送走时，她在坐上去机场的出租时停顿了一下，一只手搭在他的手臂上，“小心些。”她说道。不是警告而更像是要求一个承诺。  
Eduardo深呼吸了一下然后缓缓地吐气，点头道，“我会试着的。”

END.


End file.
